When the world ends
by Marion Hood
Summary: The Battle is over. The world is at peace. But not for all of it inhabitants. Hermione has lost everything and gained so little. When she's offered a chance to start again, how could she not accept.
1. Chapter 1

The battle was over. This single thought bounced around her mind but was never really absorbed. How could the terror and the hatred and the fighting all be over? Hermione's wand clattered to the floor and she followed it. The rubble was piled up from collapsed walls and her body was hidden from view behind it. All around her there was an almost perfect semi-circle of Death Eaters. She had killed most of them, the others fled when they felt their Dark Marks disappear. Her hip burned and her legs and arms were scorched and bleeding. Yet somehow she found the strength to push herself back onto her feet, clutching her wand tightly. Slowly, she made her way down to the Great Hall, carefully ignoring the dust and the scorch marks from spells which had missed their targets.

The doors of the Great Hall were gone. The hinges swung gently in the midnight breeze but no one seemed to notice. Hogwarts students and Order members milled around. Some were sitting up and being healed by Madam Pomfrey. Others just sat and stared at those lying dead around them, the sheets covering the bodies coloured with the individuals former house colours. The Weasley family sat about halfway up the Hall. The grief on their faces would have made Hermione's heart twist had she not been so distracted. There were two bodies. Two Gryffindor sheets covering two people. Hermione began to cry as her brain caught up with what her eyes had been desperately trying to tell her. George, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Percy and Mr and Mrs Weasley all sat in a loose circle. Someone's missing. Her brain shied away from the answer, refusing to believe it. The world would not be so cruel as to do that. Not to those who had already lost so much. She had seen the wall when it had collapsed on Fred and had already understood he was dead. But the second body… Slowly she crept up the hall until she was standing over Ginny's shoulder. The sheet shad been pulled back to show the faces of the two boys. Fred was smiling slightly as though he found death the strangest joke of all. The other boy had floppy, red hair and freckles and he looked…peaceful. Hermione wasn't even aware of walking away. It was only when she came to rest on the bottom of the staircase that her brain comprehended something other than the final look on Ronald Weasley's face.

Harry found her like that, curled up on the stairs staring at her shoes. He wrapped himself around her, trying desperately to find some comfort in her slender frame.

"What happened?" The words could have been spoken by a computer for all the emotion she put into them. Harry pulled her into his lap and buried his head in her hair, ignoring the blood and soot which clung to it.

"A killing curse. It bounced off one of the Order's shields and hit Ron. It was just after Voldemort fell. We don't even know who fired it. Ron didn't see it coming. He felt nothing." Hermione lay limp in his arms, barely blinking. He wrapped his arm around her waist and felt the blood dripping from the wound on her hip. "Hermione, you're bleeding. What happened?"

Hermione was good with questions and she answered on automatic. Harry even felt her arms twitch as though she meant to raise her hand.

"Remus bit me. He was hit by a befuddlement Jinx. He didn't realise it was me. It's not too bad really."

Harry felt his world contract. First Ron dead and now this…? Voldemort had timed the final battle to coincide with the full moon. If Remus had bitten her then she was infected. She was broken. She was…asleep. No. Not asleep. She had fainted. Slowly Harry got to his feet, cuddling Hermione to him as he walked down the stairs to the hospital wing. He laid her down on a free bed, the room having been extended magically and extra beds added to accommodate (fr) the wounded. Harry kissed her forehead and curled up next to her. Everything just became too much. He closed his eyes and slept.

People were starting to get worried. The Chosen One and the Gryffindor Princess still hadn't woken up. They were kept under stasis spells to stop their health deteriorating. It had been a week since the Battle. The dead were removed from the castle and the rebuilding had begun. The Hospital Wing was allowed to shrink back to its original size as its patients left. Their wounds had been treated. The Weasley family had been devastated to discover Hermione's lycanthropy. Harry didn't have any wounds. Aside from cuts and bruises he seemed to have more mental injuries than physical. Madam Pomfrey had tried to separate them, to different beds at least. But Harry Potter had a death grip on his friend and refused to let go. So they shared a double bed together as the world waited for its saviours to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke. Suddenly there was light and the sound of gentle breathing. A heavy weight pressed into the side of her body.

"Harry?" The weight on her shifted slightly as the boy with raven hair stared at her. He was pale. As pale and fragile as she had ever seen Harry and Hermione had seen him at his worst. The part of her that was pure Ravenclaw intelligence saw what was happening and quietly presented the facts.

"Don't you leave me." She whispered quietly. She didn't have the energy to do much more. "Don't you dare Harry Potter. I can't do this without you." The boy smiled slightly and in his beautiful emerald eyes Hermione saw the pain of everything he had been through. Every trauma he had suffered through and locked away the pain. Hermione knew he wasn't good with dealing with his feelings. He had bundled up all of the pain and suffering and left it to fester and now it was taking its toll. It was killing him. Death has a certain look. Be around it long enough and you start to recognise it. Hermione could see that Harry simply couldn't survive in this world any longer.

"Hermione I love you. You are the best friend I could have ever hoped for." The words were faint and whispered as his eyes started to dim. Each breath sounded like it could be his last. The Gryffindor in Hermione simply accepted the truth and moved on to comfort her friend.

"Go in peace Harry. I love you too." She found the energy to move her hand and stroked his face gently. "I hope you see your parents and Sirius. They have missed you. I will see you again. I know it." She smiled at him through her tears, wishing it didn't have to be this way. Yet she knew she couldn't change it. Harry clasped her hand and shut his eyes, the energy leaving him. She listened to his breathing until the breaths stopped, the tears continuing to pour from her eyes.

"Ah Miss Granger. You're awake." Madam Pomfrey bustled into view looking cheerful. She stopped abruptly when she saw Hermione's face and the still body of the Boy-Who-Lived. "Oh Merlin save us" the witch whispered.

* * *

Hermione wouldn't let him go to begin with. Eventually an Order member forced some dreamless sleep potion down her throat and her grip on his relaxed. When the darkness receded and she woke she was alone. The room was dark and the cool air was gentle on her face. She didn't cry. Harry had wanted to go. It was his choice and she would always stand by his decisions. Hermione tensed her legs and decided she could probably walk. She was still wearing the clothes she's had on during the battle although her shoes were gone. Slowly and carefully she eased her weight onto her feet. The cool flagstones were solid and grounded her, something she needed. Slowly she made her way through the door at the end of the room and slipped quietly into the corridor beyond. A familiar ginger blur slipped from the darkness to pad along by her side, offering her the silent comfort and companionship she needed. The rubble had been cleared although the scorch marks remained. The portraits were no longer empty, the inhabitants of their frames having decided it was safe to return. Their gentle snoring filled the corridors as Hermione made her way to the Headmaster's office. The Gargoyle only opened without the password and she assumed she was expected. Professor McGonagall waited in the Head Masters chair. Obviously it was her chair now.

"I am glad to see you're awake Hermione." The woman looked tired, her stern feature sunken slightly and the bags under her eyes prominent. I probably look worse Hermione thought.

"I had to wake up sometime. I'm sorry for barging in like this." She took a seat in one of the armchairs by the fire and stroked Crookshanks when he jumped up into her lap. "Can you tell me what day it is."  
The tall witch joined her by the fire, Crookshanks giving his fellow cat a respectful nod. "It had been almost exactly two weeks since the death of You-Know-Who. Everyone is starting to rebuild. Slowly at least."

"This story didn't end the way it was supposed to. There was supposed to be a happy ending. An epilogue, showing us with our children, wishing them off to Hogwarts. But that's never going to happen now. We've lost too much for this to be happy." The curly haired witch stared into the flames. "I wish I could go back and change it all. Harry may have fulfilled his destiny, but the result killed him. Ron should never have died. None of this should have happened."

McGonagall watched her in silence before sighing slightly. "Hermione who bit you?"

"Lupin. Why?" Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh."

"I'm sorry dear. I though you realised. The bite on your hip was Remus Lupin's way of marking you. Can I ask why he did it?"

"Death Eater hit him with a Befuddling Jinx. He was confused as to who he was attacking. He came to his senses not long after. He died not long after, protecting me"

"Well that explains something." Hermione raised an eyebrow and the older witch flushed slightly. "When Remus joined the teaching staff in your third year, I decided to research werewolves. Although there is not a vast quantity of information on the subject, I found myself in possession of a book which explained the habits of werewolves in great detail. As far as I'm aware it's the only one in existence." She got to her feet and wandered across to the bookshelves, selecting a thin volume bound in thick leather. "_Lycanthropy by an unwilling victim. _An excellent read." She smiled as she passed the book over "Page 70 or thereabouts, describes the biting habits of werewolves. Most, when they are bitten, are bitten on the shoulder as a show of dominance. However Remus chose to bite your hip. He was quite delicate about it too." McGonagall noticed the girl's blush. "Pomfrey showed me the wound. Nothing to be embarrassed about. As we assumed it was one of Greyback's followers we were naturally amazed at the location and situation of your bite mark."

Hermione lifted the side of her tattered shirt to inspect the bite. The wound itself had closed over but there remained a perfect imprint of Remus's lupine teeth. She hadn't been savaged, like many others who fell prey to werewolf bites. Instead she had been quite carefully bitten, by someone that knew exactly what they had been doing. She remembered being stunned by a passing jinx and having the huge wolf advance on her. It had stared at her with those beautiful amber eyes and sniffed her quite gently. She had been too scared to move for fear of provoking him. He had dipped his head and bitten her hard before quickly loping off to face the Death Eaters.  
"That's a mating bite isn't it?" McGonagall nodded wearily.

"It would appear that Moony took rather a shine to you. The Befuddlement Jinx you mentioned probably only affected Remus, causing the Wolfsbane potion to wear off. Moony was probably just going by instinct. He sensed his mate and decided to do what he was supposed to."

Hermione sighed. "So not only have I lost my best friends, my parents and my home, I've lost my mate as well? Brilliant." She said not caring how childish she sounded. She deserved some time to wallow in self pity. "What about Tonks?"

"Remus told me once that his wolf hated being around her. Apparently he went insane, for no real reason. Besides…" The older witch returned to her chair "Their marriage was falling apart anyway."

The two witches and the cat sat in silence as the sun began to rise over the ruins of Hogwarts. The dust motes floated across the room, catching the rays of sunshine. Crookshanks purred contentedly at having his mistress back and McGonagall played thoughtfully with the chain hanging around her neck.

"You're right you know" She said suddenly. "This isn't how the story should have ended. But just because the author has put down her pen, doesn't mean it can't be rewritten."

"It's cruel to get a witch's hopes up and then slash them to the ground." Hermione said blandly, not even looking up from the fire.

"Oh hush you. Enough negativity." Hermione was startled by the smile in her old professor's face, to start to take her seriously.

"What are you going on about?" The witch, almost humming with excitement lifter the chain she had been fiddling with from beneath her robes.

"This is my personal time turner. My father was an unspeakable in the Ministry. He…appropriated this for me in case I was ever in need of one. It's slightly more advanced than the one Dumbledore gave to you." She stroked the gold lovingly.

Hermione snorted inelegantly. "So you want me to go back two weeks and stop the War early?"

McGonagall sighed. "No. I want you to go back 20 years and stop the second war from ever happening."

* * *

_This is by far the maddest thing I have ever considered doing_, Hermione told herself as she scrubbed the dirt off her body. Her wounds had healed up although the mating bite throbbed strangely. The shower washed her clean, removing the filth of the Battle that she'd been wearing for two weeks. It took ten minutes to wash her hair clean and she emerged from the Head Mistresses private bathroom feeling slightly more human. _Although,_ she mused quietly, _I'm not even that anymore_.

Professor McGonagall was going to send her back to the Marauders 7th year. All she had to do was make sure the Horcruxes were destroyed along with Voldemort and that Lily and James Potter survived the war. She would be giving Harry something he had always dreamed of. A life free from guilt and strife. A life with a family who loved him to distraction. She dressed quickly in clothes she'd pulled from her beaded bag. McGonagall was gathering supplies she might need for her trip. She'd offered Hermione her fire to say goodbye to anyone. But really Hermione couldn't see the point. If what they were attempting worked, they wouldn't remember her anyway.

"Are you ready?" McGonagall appeared with a large satchel and a letter. Hermione nodded. What else could she do? "Brilliant. This bag has an undetectable extension charm on it. I've given you everything I can possible think of, including a good supply of Wolfsbane potion and the recipe for it. I raided the potions department and the Library. I assume you already have everything of personal importance in your bag." Hermione nodded and accepted the satchel, swinging it across her shoulders so the strap crisscrossed with her beaded bag, along with the letter. "The letter is from me to myself. It will vouch for you. The password to my rooms is Tabby Cat."

Hermione giggled, and the older witch smiled in relief. McGonagall reached into her pocket and withdrew a small bag on a leather cord. Hermione's smile faltered and she winced.

"This was Harry's. It contains the Marauders Map, his invisibility cloak and several other personal items. They belong to you. Mr Potter was very clear in his will who his beneficiaries were to be. As You are the only one remaining, I have taken the liberty of obtaining some money from Mr Potter's vault. It's about half of his entire fortune I believe. You'll find it in the satchel in a leather bag. Is there anything else you'll need?" Hermione shook her head and tucked the pouch beneath her shirt. She slipped the letter into her jeans pocket and hoisted Crookshanks into her arms. The cat, showing his uncanny intelligence, crawled up and laid himself securely around her neck, so he couldn't be shaken off during the journey.

"Thank you for this McGonagall." Hermione's voice was still lacking emotion, but her eyes were watering as she accepted the Time Turner. "You have always been a brilliant teacher. I'll see you soon."

The woman smiled at her. "2 turns should do it. I've set it to 10 years a turn. You'll arrive just after the end of term."

Hermione gathered her courage and twisted it twice.

* * *

**A/N My thanks to punkyredhead for that review. I think that sounds about right, although I'm thinking about adding Moony to the equation. Can't wait to see what happens when they meet. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. **

**I cried when Harry passed on. Is that weird?**

**Again please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione landed with a crash. Crookshanks sprung from her shoulder, landing with ease several feet away. The time turner dropped from her hands and banged against her breasts, hanging from its chain. It was several minutes before she could catch her breath and found the energy to stand up. The Head Master's office was deserted. Only the Phoenix watching her with curious eyes gave her any indication to its current occupant. She made her way quickly to the door and down the spiral staircase. Crookshanks kept perfect pace with her as the hurried along the corridor and down the stairs to the Transfiguration corridor. It was unnerving to see Hogwarts without her battle scars, still intact. Unlike Hermione. A portrait of a lion guarded the entrance to McGonagall's quarters his mane flowing in the breeze. _A lion? _ Hermione snorted. _Really? _He trotted obligingly up to the forefront of his portrait, wading through knee high grass to get to her.

Hermione held out her arms and Crookshanks obligingly leapt into them, settling himself around her neck, although he did glare at the lion.

"Tabby Cat." Hermione ducked through the portrait as soon as it opened and stepped into the room beyond. She had never been in her Head of House's rooms before. They were elegant and warm, decorated with pattered rugs and deep cushioned armchairs. The walls were lined with shelves and if Hermione was not mistaken she could see a scratching post for cats hidden in one corner. A quick glance around told her that McGonagall was nowhere to be found so Hermione settled herself into one of the chairs by the fire. The room was warm and Hermione was so very tired. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

* * *

Minerva smiled at the empty castle around her. She loved teaching, she really did. But she loved it more when the little beasts went home. No fighting, rudeness or anything else for almost two months. It was bliss. She whispered the password to her portrait making a mental note to change it soon. She was so preoccupied that it almost didn't register that there was a small figure curled up in her second favourite armchair. The girl was young, about 17. Her hair was a light brown that curled even though it was damp. She looked exhausted, tired and underfed. Minerva reached out and shook the girl gently, dislodging the ginger cat around her shoulders in the process. The girl didn't wake so she turned her attention to the cat. He was bandy legged and ginger, his face squashed due to an accident with genetics. She stared him in the eye then blinked slowly, showing her manners. The half Kneazle stared at her a second longer before blinking in return and sneezing. He returned to his mistress, needing her with his claws to get her to awake. Minerva suddenly found herself staring into a pair of bottomless brown eyes. Eyes can tell you everything about a person. Their history, their mood, when they're in love. However it had been a long time since she'd seen eyes with such misery etched into them. This girl had loved and lost and then kept losing. She didn't jump, just stared at the professor quietly.

"Who are you?" It seemed to be the best possible question to ask.

"Hermione Granger. I've got something for you." The girl reached into a trouser pocket and withdrew an envelope, holding it out to her. Minerva took it and sat on the other armchair, keeping one eye on the girl and the other on the letter as she began to read.

_Dear Minerva,_

_I am aware how strange this must seem to you. I don't know what Hermione has told you, so I'll tell you everything. Hermione is from the future. 20 years in the future to be exact. I gave her our Time Turner and I hand her care and wellbeing over to you. She has a mission which involves the fight against Voldemort. I sent her back to stop him. Never doubt that she can. She is incredibly intelligent, dedicated and generally wonderful. She was my favourite student. She will be yours. I've enclosed all the relevant information I can think of. If I remember correctly the position of Librarian was unfilled this year. Perhaps you could see fit to give her the position. It occurs to me that I would probably expect some kind of proof as to the truth of her story. She carries our Time Turner (you should recognise it), this letter is written in our handwriting on our personal stationary, she knew the password to our rooms, (Which I know we meant to change but couldn't quite bring ourselves to) and finally your, our surname is McKenzie. Patrick McGonagall was our husband for all of three days. _

_I hope that this is enough to convince you of her story. _

_Yours (quite literally),_

_Professor McGonagall, Head Mistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_P.S Mother was right about that promotion._

Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall read on through the multiple sheets of paper. She was tempted to return to sleep but could quite manage it. So she stroked a content Crookshanks and waited.

"You've been through a lot haven't you?" The witch's voice was gentle and kind. McGonagall set down the letter and snapped her fingers. A house elf appeared, startling the Kneazle. "Tea for two, some sandwiches and a plate of cake each I think. Thank you." The Elf bowed and vanished.

"So you believe the letter then?" Hermione's voice was quiet, although her eyes had taken on some fire at the use of the House Elf.

"I don't see how I can repute it. At any rate you need looking after, no matter what your story is." The food appeared on a large tray, which the Elf set on the coffee table. McGonagall poured out tea and handed her a mugful. "Drink it. You look like you need it. And help yourself to food."

Hermione smiled gratefully and sipped her tea, offering a smoked salmon sandwich to Crookshanks, who munched on it thoughtfully. Professor McGonagall was younger, about forty. She didn't look as severe and was definitely more womanly than she would be. Hermione wandered if the war would age her more than the years would.

They didn't speak for a while, each munching their way through the sandwiches and cake and watching the other warily.

"So you're a werewolf? With a mate?" Hermione jumped not really expecting the question.

"I am. I was bitten two weeks ago, by Remus Lupin." The older witch nodded.

"Remus Lupin is currently a student. He'll be entering his seventh year soon." Hermione nodded, having suspected as much.

"And how old are you? What house where you in?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm about 18 and a half I think, maybe older. I was in Gryffindor. You were my head of house before you became Head Mistress."

"You think?"

"I used a time turner in my third year. It allowed me to attend my multiple classes. However I continued to age twice as fast as I was reliving every day. I am not entirely sure how old I am. Which just shows you how much of a mess I am." Hermione had never told anyone about her advanced aging. It had come in useful when she had dated Victor, as they were closer in age but otherwise she'd never mentioned it. She smiled ruefully at the witch. "So what do I do now Professor?"

"Minerva dear. I'm not your teacher anymore. I think I should move you into your new quarter and let you rest. We can talk more tomorrow."

Hermione frowned. "New quarters?"

The witch rose to her feet and gestured for her to follow. "Of course. I can't have our new Librarian staying in Gryffindor tower." Hermione grabbed her satchel and purse, tucking her wand into her pocket. She had to jog to keep up with Minerva who was walking briskly towards the second floor near the Library. She stopped at the portrait of goat, which was chewing what appeared to be a page of text. Hermione had seen it before but had never questioned it.

"Fear no knowledge." The goat bleated at the password and swung forward leaving the wall open to Heaven. The Librarian's Quarters were a book-worms dream. Shelves lined every inch of the room. A fire burned brightly and Hermione smiled at the red and gold colour choice.  
"These quarters are yours, my dear. You may change them if you wish. Dinner will be at six o clock and I'll introduce you to the other staff members then." With that the tall witch swept out of the room and left the two of them behind.

"Do you feel that this is happening rather fast?" Crookshanks blinked in agreement and wandered through the door on the far side of the room. Hermione disentangled herself from her bags. Half the bookshelves were empty. If she was going to be here for a while she might as well get settled in. It would take her mind off things. Hermione pulled her hair up into a pony tail and tucked her wand behind her ear. _Let's see how many books I can get on these shelves._

* * *

_She really did think of everything_, Hermione thought in amazement. Her bookshelves were now full to bursting with tomes on Horcruxes, werewolves, time travel and potion making. She smiled happily at the knowledge waiting to be learned and picked up _Lycanthropy _to read before she glanced at the clock. Ten to six. Bother. _I wonder if they'll let me read at the table. _Hermione glanced at the other items she had yet to find a home for and shrugged. She was actually enjoying herself. Which was unusual to say the least. She smiled at Crookshanks.

"I'll bring you back something or you can come with me to dinner." The cat got to his feet and trotted behind her as she marched tentatively down the halls to the Great Hall. The huge wooden doors were intact and Hermione smiled, knowing she wouldn't see rows of the dead beyond them.

"Ah Hermione." Minerva greeted her and patted the seat next to her. "Come and join us."

The teachers table had been expanded so it formed a square with chairs around the side. Without pupils it must be nice not to have to stare down the length of the hall. Hermione took the seat shown and met the curious glances of the teachers.

"Everyone this is Hermione Granger. She has graciously agreed to assume the post of Librarian this year." The assembled staff smiled at her and went back to eating. There were a few Hermione recognised. Professor Slughorn for one. Hagrid was there, looking much younger along with the tiny Professor Flitwick. At the head of the table was, of course Dumbledore. He was staring at her, his deep blue eyes curious. Hermione quickly bent her head to her meal, occasionally feeding bits to Crookshanks who sat by her ankles.

"That's a Kneazle isn't it?" One of the Professors asked. Hermione vaguely remembered Professor Kettleburn from her first and second years. The difference being he had two more limbs, now than he would at retirement.

"Yes. Well half breed, we think. His name is Crookshanks." Professor Kettleburn greeted the feline politely before turning back to his owner.

"The name is Norbert Kettleburn." _Norbert? _Hermione stifled a giggle. _So that how that dragon got his name. _

"A pleasure," Hermione smiled politely and the conversation continued without her. From what she heard the majority of Professors would be leaving tomorrow. Only McGonagall, Pomfrey and Dumbledore were due to remain. Eventually the dishes cleared themselves and the teachers separated for their own beds to pack. Minerva accompanied her back to the Library.

"I wouldn't advise going in there tonight." She warned. Hermione paused, her hand resting on the door of her beloved library. "The last Librarian left it in somewhat of a state. I don't want you to stress about it."

"Very well. Professor I don't suppose you know when the next full moon is?"

Minerva sighed and leant against the wall. "Next week. I'll have to inform Poppy, and of course Dumbledore of your condition. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I have a potion which should work to reduce the damage I do." The transfiguration teacher stared at her in a very cat like fashion.

"No such potion exists."

Hermione smiled. "No such potion exists yet. Although I may just invent it. The Wolfsbane potion does not stop me from transforming. However I still remain human, in mind at least and in full control of my actions. If you like I will inform Madam Pomfrey of it. Perhaps she may like to offer it to Remus as well."

Minerva nodded and smiled. "You look exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast. Sleep well. You're safe here." She took off down the corridor, leaving Hermione, Crookshanks and the portrait of the goat behind. Hermione sighed and crouched to pick up Crookshanks.

"It is a strange world we live in."

* * *

**A/N**

**I promise Remus will be in the next chapter. Honest.**

**Again thanks to punkyredhead. You are currently my person of the day. So thanks for being awesome.**

**Live long, prosper and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Library was a mess. Hermione felt like crying. Books were piled on every surface and in no clear order. Whoever the last Librarian was Hermione was going to murder. This was anarchy. Hermione opened _Bibliographic Spells _and searched under organisation. Alphabetical, numerical, even by the number of pages. Hermione stood on top of her desk and holding the book open in one hand and her wand in the other murmured the spell. The racket was incredible. She shut her eyes to block out the sight of thousands of vitally important books flying through the air, in a seemingly mindless flurry of pages. When silence once again fell in the Library, she opened them to find…Chaos. Well not really chaos. The books were piled in order of subject and then by Author's surname. The piles stretched out in to the distance, winding like a snake around the Library. She sighed. Where to begin? Arithmancy. She levitated that pile of books and they followed her to the first books case. This was going to take her forever.

* * *

It took her almost a week in fact. Many of the books could not be put away magically and she had had to renew the wards and protections of the restricted section. Some books fought back, like _The Flying Book of Quidditch_ which spent nearly a whole day floating around the chandelier, or _The Defensive Book of Defensive spells, _which had given her a lovely collection of bruises. The books gave her a way to avoid the stress of the coming full moon. She'd discussed the Wolfsbane potion with Poppy who had given it her stamp of approval and had decided to offer some to Remus Lupin. Hermione tried not to think about Remus. Although she had never really known much about him, he reminded her of everything she had lost and she was finished with crying. Minerva came to see her on Thursday evening, the night of the full moon. She had escorted Hermione outside and watched as she'd taken the potions. Then she left and Hermione sat on the steps waiting for the moon to rise. Somewhere out in this world was James Potter. He might even be busy helping Lupin through the full moon. Hermione was scared. Contrary to popular opinion Gryffindor's scare just as easily as any other person. However it's their ability to overcome their fear that gives them courage. Hermione felt the itchy deep in her bones and knew it would be soon. She was so scared. After all the pain she had been through she would have to go through more. Every full moon. Hermione didn't see the moon rising but she felt it. She felt as her bones cracked and extended, piercing her skin. Each hair felt like a need as they grew out of her body. She screamed and then she howled. Her paws curled under her as she tried to take her bearings.

* * *

Remus Lupin felt like swimming. He had bounded out of the tunnel from the Shrieking Shack and was running in wide circles across the lawn. This potion was wonderful. The other half of him agreed. Now he wouldn't have to worry about hurting himself or his friends. He was in complete contro…..What was that? Moony lowered his nose to the ground and sniffed. A delicate scent, almost heart breakingly perfect was wound across the grass. Forget swimming he wanted to find this smell. "Want to hunt?" He asked.

Moony agreed and they slowly tracked it across the lawn towards the Forest.

_Can you smell her? Isn't she perfect? _Moony muttered.

"What are you talking about? Smell who?" Remus countered

_Her._

And that was all the wolf would say on the matter. Eventually they found the source of the scent. A wolf, a gorgeous shade of brown was sitting string at the moon. The wind was blowing her scent towards them. She didn't know they were there yet. Remus won the mental battle and hunkered down in the grass to watch her, ignoring Moony's desperate need to chase her. He had never met a female werewolf before. And she was undoubtedly female. He could smell it. She was completely serene, simply staring at the sky as though she couldn't believe it was real. Suddenly the wind changed and the wolf breathed in and bolted. She was gone loping through the forest, towards the castle. Remus grinned wolfishly and chased after her.

* * *

Twigs and leaves battered the wolves as they ran full pelt. Hermione didn't know what Remus was doing here but she couldn't let him near her. The other wolf howled gleefully behind her and she put more energy into her run. _Don't let him catch us. _The wolf smiled as an idea came to her. She tacked suddenly to her left, heading for the Herbology Greenhouses. She was smaller than he was. She just needed to find a gap she could get through….Bingo. One of the panes was cracked leaving a small space. Hermione hoped she would fit as she twisted her body leaping over pots, all too aware of the massive wolf chasing her. _He's playing with us. Jump. NOW. _ Hermione made it through. Just. She heard a sickening thump as the other wolf impacted against the reinforced glass. She stopped and twisted back to look. He sat on his haunches watching her through the glass his head tilted to one side. Hermione grinned and went back to running. She needed to be on the other side of the castle by the time he got free. Eventually the moon would set and he wouldn't be her problem anymore. Hermione made her way back into the castle.

Minerva was sitting on the stairs holding a candle. She froze when she saw Hermione, and fear began to leak of her in waves. Hermione strode straight up to her and placed her two front paws on the woman's shoulders. Then she leaned forward and licked her.

"Hermione was that really necessary?" The witch relaxed and shoved the wolf off her. The walked up the staircase, towards the hospital wing. "My face is wet now."

Hermione laughed. She'd had fun tonight. Aside from the incident with Remus that was. How had she known it was him? Minerva hadn't even told her he was coming to school. If she had she would have locked herself in her rooms. The books said that a werewolf will do anything to be with his mate. The first stage was infection. If a werewolf found his mate, and she was human he would bite her and change her. The second stage was like courting and could take place in either form. The third was somewhat more….physical. Hermione wondered if werewolves could blush. She hadn't known whether Remus would recognise her. Apparently the answer was yes.

_Why wouldn't he know us? _ The voice whispered to her.

"You know why. He doesn't know us. He's never even met us." They reached the Hospital Wing and Hermione leapt into a bed happily. The voice had been a surprise. Hermione had wondered briefly if she was going insane, but eventually accepted her as the wolf. Her version of Moony. Minerva smiled at her.

"I'll leave you too it. Remus should be here soon." Hermione growled. "Don't worry I'll draw the curtains. He won't see you."

It's not seeing me I'm worried about. It's smelling me. She sighed and thumped her tail off the sheets as Minerva drew the curtains around her. The witch had become her friend. She had sat and listened as Hermione told her the story of the Boy-Who-Lived. She had helped with the organisation of the Library. Hermione smiled, unknowingly showing her canines and laid her head down on her paws.

* * *

Remus woke slowly. He was in the Greenhouse. Why was he in the Greenhouse? Any ideas what happened last night?

_None really. I remember a smell but…._ The wolf trailed off.

Slowly getting to his feet he grabbed some overalls he found in a cupboard and made his way to the Hospital Wing. Every creaking door sounded a thousand times too loud and the smells of the castle forced their way up his nose. Urgh. The werewolf collapsed on a bed in the Hospital Wing smiling roguishly at Pomfrey when she came over to see him.

"The pair of you are a mess. However it seemed that potion works. You should get some sleep Mr Lupin." Remus smiled and curled under the sheets. He was almost asleep when the thought that had been nagging at him, sprang clear in to his consciousness.

The _pair _of us?

* * *

**A/N**

**LadyBookworm80: Your wish. My command. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was the first to wake up. She was exhausted. Every bone and muscle was screaming in agony. Why? They begged. Why did you get bitten? The sense of snoring at the back of her mind told her the wolf was still asleep. Slowly, carefully she pushed herself to her feet and out of bed, trying not to think about how similar this situation was to the one she'd found herself in several weeks ago, although she was wearing rather less in the way of clothes. Once she'd gotten her balance she moved to the chair where Poppy had left some of her clothes. It seemed strange to call her old Professors by their first names, but as they saw her as a member of staff and not a pupil it was a courtesy she couldn't get out of. When she dressed she shuffled quietly to the gap in the curtains. The bed opposite was occupied and if she listened carefully she could hear the gentle sound of deep sleep. She assumed it was Remus. Who else would be in the Hospital Wing? She was glad he didn't snore. With her hearing currently in overdrive she didn't think she would be able to stand it. Slowly she made her was out of the Hospital Wing and back to her rooms. Barely able to stand when she got there she collapsed on the sofa, dislodging Crookshanks, who scowled at her.

It wasn't long before she returned to sleep.

* * *

Remus jumped into awareness when the door of the Hospital wing snicked shut. The curtains covering the bed opposite him had been opened, although he'd been too exhausted to notice them earlier. He lay in the near silence of the empty school for a while before his over-sensitive nose picked up the most delicious scent he'd ever come across. Chocolate, old parchment and power. It made him think of rainy days curled up by the fire reading. The scent wasn't strong, its owner having left the room. Remus wondered if they were a student and hoped he'd get to see them again. But he was the only student here and they'd been here recently. Perhaps a member of staff… Before long Madam Pomfrey came bustling over, interrupting his thoughts.

"Good morning, Mr Lupin." She greeted, as she pulled vials out of a near by cupboard. "Usual procedure. Healing potion and nutrient supplement. Then you can have a shower. Did the potion work last night?"

Remus nodded as he downed the potions. "Very well. I think. I don't really remember much, but I was definitely in control."

She beamed at him. "That is excellent news. I'll remember to tell Hermione. Speaking of which…" The matron crossed the room to the curtained bed, tsking when she saw it was empty. "That girl. It was her first transformation. She shouldn't be on her feet."

Transformation?

"Was there another werewolf out there last night?" Remus questioned quietly, trying not to sound too interested.

Pomfrey nodded distractedly. "Yes. It was her first time too. I'll have to track her down later. As for you..." She fixed Lupin with a steely glare. "You are to stay in bed until lunchtime at least. Then you can floo home from Dumbledore's office." With that she left him.

Another werewolf at Hogwarts? And a female at that. Remus grinned, remembering momentarily the chase from the night before. He knew what she smelt like. He could find her and when he did…hang on.

"Stop it" he growled to himself, irritated that it had taken so long to realise that these weren't his thoughts.

_Can't help it. Need her._

"You don't even know her. How on earth can we need her?"

The wolf gave a mental shrug.

_She's ours. That's all I know._

"You're insane. This is the moon talking." Remus resolved to stay away from this other werewolf for as long as possible.

When he felt up to it, Remus dressed and made his way to the Head Master's office. The potions Pomfrey had given him would supply him with enough energy to get home. After that he'd probably collapse. The gargoyle sprang aside at the mention of aniseed balls and Remus ascended the staircase. Even here he could smell her. It was very faint, from nearly a week ago, but still enough to capture his interest. What had she been doing in Dumbledore's office? He rapped smartly on the wooden door and rather ruined the effect by falling through it on to the floor. The Head Master merely grinned at him and helped him to an armchair.

"Let's get you home." He said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. Remus was always under the impression the Dumbledore found everything rather entertaining. Remus staggered to the fire and took a handful of the proffered floo powder, shouting "Potter Manor" as loudly as he could.

Dorea Potter found her third adopted son lying face down on the hearth rug unconscious and smiling slightly, summoned the two boys from upstairs.

* * *

Hermione felt like hell. The world was too loud and too smelly. Her stomach rolled at the thought of lunch and she retreated to her bed for the day. She didn't emerge for two days. Minerva was starting to get worried when Hermione joined her at breakfast on Sunday.

"Morning." The younger witch winced and poured herself a large steaming mug of tea.

"I never realised what Remus went through." She muttered. "Speaking of Remus, why didn't you tell me he was coming to school?"

"I assumed you knew. Besides he was locked up at the Shrieking Shack. Wasn't he?"

Hermione shook her head and told the witch everything as she slowly ate her way through a small mountain of food.

Minerva blushed slightly. "You know what that means don't you?"

"I would be a fool if I didn't." Hermione swallowed thickly, "But I tampered with his Wolfsbane. Not enough to stop it from working, but just enough to ensure poor Mr Lupin has very sketchy memories of the full moon." She was startled as Minerva laughed.

"You are as bad as the Marauders." She giggled. "You drugged the poor boy."

"I did not. I simply gave him a really fuzzy memory." Hermione swelled with mock outrage. "What else was I supposed to do? That night proved that even if Remus doesn't know who I am, Moony sure as hell does."

Minerva smiled indulgently and changed the subject.

"Have you bought your robes for school yet?"

* * *

The start of the new school term arrived with freezing rain and the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was nervous, but not scared. She wore new robes which were navy blue, and Minerva swore they brought out her eyes wonderfully. Hermione loved them. She waited at the Teachers' table, which was once again the long bench overlooking the students. Students began to file in to the hall, chattering excitedly as they arrived back at school. Hermione sat on Minerva's right hand side close to the middle of the table. She ignored the curious glances of the other pupils, but watched them anyway. The Marauders entered the hall with much fanfare. Quite literally. Trumpets sounded out of no-where and red and gold confetti rained down on them as they proudly marched into the hall, their arrogance and ego as clear as day. There was Sirius, looking handsome and proud. Peter, though not as tall or broad as the others, marched determinably besides him. James Potter looked like his son. So much alike that grief threatened to overcome her and she pinched her arm viciously. She was here to save Harry. So therefore he wasn't dead. She saved Remus for last. When she had known him the strains of lycanthropy had taken their vicious toll. Although you could see how handsome he had once been, Hermione had always been aware of how sad he looked. You wouldn't guess that he was the same person he was now. He was about six foot two, and stood shoulder to shoulder with James and Sirius. His sandy hair was a pleasant contrast from the two raven haired boys and his face was handsome. Hermione flushed slightly as she remember the look on his wolfs face as he'd chased her. None of them were looking at her and she was pleased with how well she faded into the background. However Minerva would have a fit when she saw this. Hermione subtly flicked her wand and the triumphant music switched to a cheerful wedding march and the confetti turned pink and strangely heart shaped. The teachers began to laugh as the surprised and embarrassed Marauders took their seats. Although Sirius Black grabbed the nearby Lily Evans and waltzed her down the Gryffindor table, before they bowed to the teachers, both looking flushed and happy. Hermione didn't miss the dark look James sent to his best friend, nor did she miss the eye roll Remus gave at their antics. Once the school had been seated the tall oak doors swung open and in came the first years. Hermione drifted off during the song and the sorting, although she clapped when ever someone was sorted into Gryffindor. She was watching the Marauders. Harry had always told her his parents didn't get together until their seventh year, when they were Head Boy and Girl. She hoped she wouldn't have to give them a push. Losing the war was one thing, but having her friend not conceived was quite another.

When Dumbledore stood to make the speech, Hermione dragged herself reluctantly out of her daydreams.

"Welcome back to those who have come before. Welcome home to those who are new. As well as welcoming in our new students I would like to welcome a new member of staff. Madam Granger will be our new Librarian after the events of last year."

Hermione felt the eyes of the hall switch to her for a moment as they clapped politely. She waved back and avoided looking at the Gryffindor table. Somehow she just knew there was a pair of bright blue eyes staring straight at her.

"I've kept you long enough. Enjoy the feast." Hermione smiled as the food appeared on the tables, steaming and delicious. She'd discovered her metabolism had sped up allowing her to eat almost anything. It was no wonder Remus had been so skinny. She had to eat twice as much to keep her weight up. Minerva joined her as she ate and they discussed quietly the coming year and the lesson plans for the fourth year Transfiguration students.

"I heard the Marauders were up to no good." She muttered darkly.

Hermione shrugged and concentrated on her pudding.

"Brilliant idea that was, changing the music." Minerva continued.

"How did you know it was me?" Hermione asked in surprise. She thought she'd been quite sneaky.

The other witch grinned and Hermione yawned. She worked up the courage to glance at the Gryffindor table and saw Remus staring at her in admiration. _Bother. I forgot about our hearing. He probably knows about the music now._

The young wizard raised his goblet in her direction and toasted her silently. She raised an eyebrow and went back to her pudding.

* * *

Remus was surprised when the music changed. It was the first time someone had ever really tried to make fools of them. Not that it had worked, he realised, as Sirius pranced around with Lily. It was just unusual. Carefully he glanced around the hall, making note of the serious looking witch sat next to McGonagall's empty chair. She was studiously looking elsewhere and refused to even glance once at the Gryffindor table. She was young. Almost their age and Remus wandered what school she had gone to because he had never seen her at Hogwarts. He was surprised again when she was introduced as the new Librarian. The last one had left due to over-exposure to Sirius and James. He hoped this witch could set them straight. He tuned his hearing in on the witch and McGonagall, and almost jumped when he heard them mention the Marauders. So it had been her who had changed the music. He grinned and glanced up to see her watching him. Her eyes looked hauntingly familiar and yet so very empty and sad. He raised a glass to her and she gave him a bemused look before returning to her meal. She ate a lot. Almost as much as Remus and Sirius, and they were teenage boys and vaguely canine.

The Marauders split up after the feast. James went to the Head's dorm he shared with Lily. The rest of them headed back to the dormitory they had shared since first year. Remus laughed at some joke Sirius was making, wondering quietly. Ever since the feast Moony had been strangely quiet. The wolf had taken one look at the new Librarian and gone still. Remus couldn't work out if this was a good thing or not.

The wolf howled in lamentation.

* * *

**A/N Thank you to everyone for the reviews.**

**I am actually writing this in school. Which shows how much I care about my studies. :)**

**For fun, if you leave me a review add a random phrase at the bottom of it. I'll try and work the best ones into the next chapter.**

**Ok. I now have a beta. He is awesome, gorgeous and a stickler for grammar.**

**Signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

Remus got through the full moon. It was as painful and vague as last time, but he didn't meet the strange she-wolf again. James and Sirius had been impressed by his control, although they hadn't understood why he had stood by the window of the Shrieking Shack and pined, instead of throwing them across the room. It took a full day before he could even open his eyes properly and it was lunch time the next day when Remus finally felt well enough to venture from the Hospital Wing. He had a day pass from classes and, knowing the food in the Great Hall would only make him nauseous, he headed for the Library. It was his solace and the one place Sirius and James couldn't bother him. They had been banned in their third year and never allowed to return. The boys never spoke of the incident but always avoided passing by the Library, even going so far as to walk half way around the school to avoid it. Remus and Peter thought it was hilarious and could only imagine what it was they'd done. Then again, it was probably so ridiculously insane that it was beyond their imagination.

The Library looked…different. The dust was gone and the bookshelves shone with recent polish, filling the air with the scent of beeswax and lemon. The room had been magically extended and extra windows added allowing light to flood the room. Although the imposing shelves remained, they were grouped in a way that created small spaces filled with sofas and desks, but still allowed for a clear system of organisation. The room looked…friendly. Remus glanced to the Librarians raised desk. Sitting on the desk and regarding Lupin with something close to disgust was a cat of such extraordinary ugliness that Remus could only stare. It was then Remus noticed the scent he'd been unconsciously keeping his nose open for. It was incredibly strong in here, mingling with the scent of polish and he couldn't resist breathing in deeply and closing his eyes to enjoy it.

The cat leapt off the desk and stood toe to toe with him, batting at his knee to get his attention. Remus raised an eyebrow and stared at the cat, which stared back in haughty arrogance. Then the strange ginger feline turned and swaggered off between the shelves.

_Urgh. Cat,_ interjected a sleepy voice from the back of his mind, which Remus pointedly ignored as he followed the feline through a maze of shelves. The thing, whatever mishmash of breeds it was, came to rest in front of a small door at the back of the Library. The plaque on the door read "Librarian's Office". The cat looked at him pointedly until he got the message and knocked. For a few moments there was silence. Then the door creaked open and Lupin got a glance of dark robes and brown hair as he breathed in the wave of delicious scent before he fainted.

* * *

Hermione stared at the prone figure of Remus Lupin, outside her office door and turned to glare at her cat. The half Kneazle glared right back before he lifted a paw and washed it clean. Hermione, knowing there was no winning with a cat when it had made up its mind, sighed and crouched down next to her mate. He's not my mate, she corrected, deliberately distancing herself from that particular train of thought. He was breathing and he had a steady pulse. As for why he fainted, she couldn't guess. Although it was possibly due to the recent full moon. But it wasn't affecting her anywhere near as badly, although she had poured a sleeping draft into a bowl before she'd changed to allow her to sleep through the night.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" she muttered and the boy's relaxed form lifted gently into the air. She levitated Remus through the Library to the front desk, trying hard not to think about the first time she'd accomplished this spell. With Ron and Harry looking over her shoulder in disbelief. Gently she placed him down on the floor by the door and simply gazed down at him for a while. He looked remarkably similar to the first time she'd met him. He'd been asleep on the train and the Golden Trio had shared a compartment with him. He had the same look of peace that he'd worn then, as though he had fought for every moment of sleep and was so incredibly grateful for them. Hermione sighed and shook him slightly. The unconscious boy simply curled up around her hand and continued sleeping. It took quite a bit of effort to extricate her hand and when she finally did she sat back on her haunches and glared at him.

"What on earth am I supposed to do with you, Professor Lupin?" Hermione reached forward and brushed the hair off his face. She could get one of his friends to fetch him, she mused. With that thought she reached for her wand and cast a single Patronus charm. The silver mist took for and looked at her waiting for commands. Hermione just stared. Instead of her elegant silver otter, there stood a large wolf almost as tall as her shoulder. He stared at his mistress before vanishing into smoke as Hermione lost her concentration.

"_Expecto Patronum_," she whispered again. The wolf appeared again.

"_Expecto Patronum._" Wolf.

"_Expecto Patronum." _Wolf.

Hermione cursed quietly as she wiped away the tear that had been slowly tracing its way down her cheek. Your Patronus only changed when some earth shattering event had occurred, like death or birth or extreme love. Snape's Patronus had been - would be - a doe for the rest of his life, as a sign of his love for Lily Evans. Harry's was a stag, like his father's and Hermione was an otter. It had always been an otter. But now… It felt like she'd lost another piece of herself. Everything around her was different and now one of the most important parts of her had changed too. She conjured it once more and muttered the message. The wolf loped away, down the corridors. Hermione sighed and glanced down at the unconscious werewolf. She tensed her legs to stand and his hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist. She pulled on his hand but he didn't wake up. Instead he pulled himself closer to her and buried his head in her tummy, curling up around her, as he effectively pinned her to him. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave up after spying her wand lying just out of reach.

* * *

James Potter wasn't in class. He was sharing the common room with Lily Evens and was trying to extricate himself from the verbal hole he'd dug.

"So, you're saying is that I chose to be friends with Severus, a boy who, up until he met you, had done nothing bad in the world, because I was desperate. Because I was so socially inept that he was the only one who would have me." Her pretty face was screwed up in fury, static from her anger causing her hair to rise up around her in a red vengeful halo. "How dare you, James Potter. I met Severus before we even got to Hogwarts. We were friends here because we always had been. What I was never mattered until he met YOU." Lily turned to storm up the staircase, but James' lightning fast Quidditch reflexes stopped her. She glared at the hand on her arm with utmost disgust, sneering slightly.

"Get your filthy, pureblood hand off me, Lord Potter. I wouldn't want to taint you with my association."

"No."

"What?" Her green eyes sparked viciously.

"Lily…" James sighed and ruffled his hair with his free hand, but instead of the arrogant gesture it had always been, it was now the habit of a broken man who couldn't think of anything else to do.

"I am sorry. So unbelievably sorry. I'm sorry you lost your best friend because of me. I'm sorry for all the pranks, the jibes and the public humiliations I've subjected you to since first year. I'm sorry you get on better with Sirius and Remus than me. And most of all I'm sorry that I still love you, because I've done a piss poor job of showing it." James Potter flushed. "And I'm sorry for doing this. But I'll never forgive myself otherwise." James tugged on her arm and pulled her closer. He leaned down and kissed her gently. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it was sweet and tender and Lily couldn't help but kiss him back. He pulled back and smiled apologetically, his gaze sincere and honest as he searched her face for some clue to her thoughts.

Lily just stared at him in disbelief and amazement. James winced and stopped meeting her eyes. He dropped her hand, turning away to leave the common room.

"James…" she started but he never got to find out what it was she was going to say.

A silver wolf burst through the portrait, hovering slightly in front of them, but she only saw it for a second before she was knocked to the floor by a blur of black robes. Lily realized James had flung himself in front of her and Lily peered over his shoulders at it as she picked herself up.

"That's a Patronus. That looks just like…" She stopped suddenly and moved out from behind him. The wolf hovered from a moment with its head cocked to one side watching her before it spoke.

"Mr Potter and Miss Evans, would you please report to the Library to assist Remus Lupin. Thank you." And it vanished, taking the strangely desperate voice with it. The two didn't even think. Lily just grabbed James hand and legged it towards the portrait hole. James didn't even complain, eventually dragging her behind him as they sped through the corridors, his longer legs quickly over taking hers.

* * *

Remus was still unconscious by the time they arrived. Well, he was more asleep than unconscious. He had curled himself around the unwilling Librarian, whose cat was watching the scene with intense amusement. James raised an eyebrow when he careened through the door, dragging a flustered Lily Evans behind him and they stared at the irritated witch who was being cuddled to within an inch of her life.

"Is he okay?"

The witch growled looking furious. "He is fine. However, I would be forever grateful if you two could GET HIM OFF ME." Even her shouting didn't rouse the boy, who just tightened his hold on her robe. It took James and Lily five minutes to disentangle him from Madam Granger, who stood with the greatest amount of elegance possible considering her black robes had been wrinkled by Remus, and fetched her wand from the floor where it had been just out of her reach.

"Why did you call for us?" Lily asked quietly as James tried to rouse his friend.

She shrugged. "It's well known in this school who the Marauders are, although I guessed rightly that their methods of rousing him would be a little barbarian. Kindly stop slapping him, Mr Potter. You're giving me a headache." She turned back to Lily rubbing her temples slightly. "So, I thought it best if someone more mature was present. Who better, of course, than the Head Girl?"

James lifted Remus into his arms, grunting somewhat from the effort.

"If you would accompany your boyfriend and take Mr Lupin to the hospital wing or to his dormitory I would be grateful." Lily blushed slightly but didn't correct her, ignoring James' massive smile.

"Of course, Madam Granger. What exactly happened?"

The Librarian pursed her lips and glared at Remus and Lily noticed how young and incredibly tired she was, her deep brown eyes bruised by lack of sleep. She looked just like Lupin did after the full moon.

"I found Mr Lupin collapsed outside my office door. I levitated him here but have been unable to rouse him. I think he's asleep more than anything else, hence why I didn't bother to summon a teacher. Sleeping students are hardly an emergency."

Lily nodded, smiling as she watched James struggle with Remus. "Here" She muttered quietly. James held Remus up and Lily ducked under one of his shoulders almost sinking under the weight. James slipped under the boys other arm and she found she could breathe again as the taller boy took most of the weight. For someone who looked alarming thin, Remus Lupin was incredibly heavy. Lily smiled at the older witch who was watching them with a faint smile on her lips.

"I'd help you" She murmured, obviously in better temper now she had her wand back, "But I'm afraid he'd get another death grip on me and refuse to let go." Lily laughed and they left slowly, Remus' feet leaving parallel lines in the think carpet.

"One more thing…" The witch called after them. "I'm glad to see the two of you getting on better. We all need some happiness in these dark days. Miss Evans, I have some books that would interest you. If you'd like to come to my office sometime we could discuss them together." The witch looked almost scared Lily would refuse.

"Of course, Madam Granger. I always have time for reading." She smiled and together they dragged Lupin out of the door.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was not surprised to see an unconscious Remus Lupin being supported by the Head Boy and Girl. She was surprised to hear that the Librarian was at work though.

"That silly girl." She muttered darkly. "I warned her. She'll wear herself out." She seemed to notice James and Lily were still standing there. Lily began to make connections. Tired, shouldn't be working, strange reactions to Remus. _Ah, so she's a…_

"Well off you go. I'm sure you've got class to go to. Mr Lupin should be back on his feet soon enough." Madam Pomfrey interrupted Lily's epiphany.

The pair walked in silence down the corridor, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Strange witch that new Librarian. Moony said she was the one who changed the music yesterday. Most teachers would have just stopped it." James looked more bemused than anything. "Maybe we now have a member of staff who can actually take a joke."

Lily nodded. "She is very young. It probably helps, when dealing with infantile humour."

"Ah, Evans," James sighed, clutching his heart dramatically; "I thought we were past the slings and arrows, but here you are ready to plunge another insult into my pale breast."

Lily smirked. "Finished?"

"Mostly." He sniffed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "She's not that young is she?"

"Yes. You don't realise because of the smart robes and the bun, but she's about our age."

James considered this. "Now you mention it, I suppose she is. I wonder which school she went to. She certainly wasn't at Hogwarts. We'd have noticed her." James smiled as Lily scowled. "Jealous, Lily?"

"I think that's the first time you've ever called me by my name." Lily smiled at him, making him lose the ability to think. "I quite like it."

The grin on James Potter's face would not be displaced by homework or cancelled Quidditch practices. He smiled continuously for two weeks. Which was the next time they checked the Marauders Map.

* * *

**A/N **

**Genius checked. Now gramatically correct. **

**In theory. **

**Review and I'll write**

**Hood and Genius Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lily smiled as she passed into the new Library. She liked the improved layout and was curious to get to know the witch behind it. She trailed her fingertips across the spines of the books as she walked briskly to the Librarian's Office. She'd never been inside before and she couldn't think of anyone who had. The door was small but the brass plaque shone, reflecting her expression as she rapped smartly on the door. Madam Granger opened it and smiled. The witch still looked tired, but she had gained a little weight the since yesterday and looked less ill.

"Good evening, Miss Evans." She stepped aside. "Would you like to come in? I've just made tea and I've got some biscuits somewhere."

"If that wouldn't be too much bother, I would love to," Lily murmured in response. She stepped into the room and beamed happily. It was octagonal and each wall contained bursting bookcases, filled with books Lily itched to get her hands on to. The Librarian noticed her distraction and laughed.

"Ah. I see I've met a fellow bibliophile. Welcome to paradise. Even better than the Library, this is. No Slytherins trying to drop ink spots on your work for one thing." She gestured for Lily to take one of the armchairs and began to pour tea out from a large teapot into a pair of sturdy mugs.

"I apologise about the lack of fine china, but I had a run in with a teacher in my fifth year that put me off teacups for life." She scowled "Not to mention their connections with Divination."

Lily smiled and relaxed into her chair, accepting the mug and a digestive from the plate. Her gaze was drawn to a large ginger cat, pretending to be asleep on a nearby cushion.

"Oh, he's gorgeous, isn't he?" She blinked at the cat, which stopped glaring at her under his eyelids and licked a paw.

Madam Granger smiled. "I've always thought so. No one has ever agreed with me before, though. My best friends hated him." She stopped suddenly and switched subjects. "So tell me about yourself, Miss Evans. I'm afraid I've gotten rather lonely of late, with only Minerva and Poppy to talk to."

"Lily. Call me Lily." She sipped her tea and shrugged. "Not much to tell really. Although I find myself very curious about you. If you don't mind the intrusion, how old are you?"

"Someone," the witch cackled, "has taught you Pureblood manners and we can't have that. Hermione is my name, nice to meet you. And I am…" She paused for a moment to think "Eighteen and a half."

Lily choked.

"Eighteen?" She gasped spluttering tea down her front. "You are young. As for the manners most of my friends are Pureblood. It rubs off on you occasionally."

Hermione grinned at the compliment and tucked her knees up under herself. Lily was lovely. A lot like Ginny Weasley but lacking the vindictive streak. Which was not necessarily a bad thing.

The two talked about various subjects over multiple cups of tea before Lily remembered the reason she had come here.

"Hermione, would you mind if I asked you two horribly intrusive and personal questions?"

She shrugged. "You might as well. No one is around to care anymore."

"What happened to your husband? And are you a werewolf?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to choke and she showered Crookshanks with regurgitated tea.

"Wow. Those were personal. Um..." She brushed droplets off her robe and smiled ruefully. "I don't have a husband. Never did. Why you'd come to that conclusion is beyond me. As for the other matter, the simple answer is yes. How did you know?"

Lily smiled. "I'm Head girl for a reason other than irritating James Potter. I noticed you share certain symptoms with a friend of mine and I arrived at that conclusion. I don't think anyone else knows. Although my friend might if he ever gets near you."

Hermione's face regained some colour. "Am I to assume your friend would be one Remus Lupin, the cuddly boy of the Marauders?" Lily nodded and she smirked. "Well I have no worries about that. I warded my office against him, although he wasn't supposed to pass out. Just have a sudden need to go to the toilet. I must have got the runes confused." She blushed. "I don't usually get things wrong. I was just exhausted when I cast the ward. The last thing I need is him working out what I am. After yesterday's debacle I warded the whole Library against him. It should be very hard for him to get anywhere near me"

"Why do you have a problem with Remus? He's a lovely boy really."

"Oh I know he is." _And believe me we've definitely noticed. _"But males werewolves tend to get a little protective of their mates."

"Mates?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit. I didn't mean to say that. I don't suppose you can forget you heard that."

Lily shrugged apologetically.

"Damn. I'd be loath to Obliviate you. I really hate that charm. Had a bad run-in with that one too." She ran a hand through her unruly curls. "I'd better 'fess up then, hadn't I." Hermione stood and pulled her robes over her head, leaving her in a simple pair of black trousers and a white blouse. She beckoned to Lily, who moved closer as Hermione lifted the side of her blouse to reveal her hip.

"Oh," Lily murmured understanding. "That's a mating bite, isn't it?" Hermione nodded and pulled her blouse down again, before collapsing back into her armchair.

"Oh yeah. Believe me I was not happy to receive it."

"So, who's your mate?" Hermione simply raised an eyebrow and Lily's eyes widened with understanding and shock. "Oh wow. It's Remus isn't it?" The witch nodded. "When did he do that?"

"Recently. Just after term ended." Hermione grinned at her careful non-lie.

"Why are you avoiding him then? And why hasn't he been chasing after you?"

Hermione got to her feet and began to search the bookshelves, talking over her shoulder.

"When a werewolf is freely allowed to transform he becomes the wolf. Think of them as two separate entities. When one is at the forefront, the other can only have a backseat view. Remus has almost no memory of what he does as werewolf. He might he get slight ideas about a certain scent or colour but apart from that, not much. The reason he isn't chasing me about the castle is because he doesn't remember me. Something I would like to remain the case."

"If you don't want anything to do with Remus, and I can't understand why not, why take a job at Hogwarts where it was guaranteed you'd have to deal with him?"

Hermione snorted. "I had no choice. I have a special mission and unfortunately it involves being around the Marauders."

Lily sat quietly for a while, until Hermione grabbed a book off the shelf and held it out to her.

"This should tell you everything you might be interested in. I've already read it, so there is no need to hurry it back. Although I wouldn't let the Marauders catch you reading it. I assume none of them know you are aware of - how do they put it – Moony's furry little problem?"

Lily snorted. "It took those idiots until third year to work it out. Only took me three months. They don't even know that I know about the Map, the Cloak or their Animagi."

Hermione grinned. "Ah, to admire the blissful ignorance of others."

* * *

Lily walked back to the Head's dorm deep in thought. She'd found a friend in Hermione who really seemed desperate for company. The confession about Remus was…overwhelmingly surprising. _Understatement of the year._ Werewolves only mated once. For Remus to have found his should have been brilliant news, yet somehow she doubted he would be thrilled. She could just imagine the look on his face when he realised his worst nightmare had come true and he'd infected someone else.

* * *

Remus was not pleased to wake up in the Hospital wing two days later. Wolves are inquisitive creatures by nature, so to find the source of the scent and then to black out was infuriating. James and Lily had informed him (and half of Gryffindor Tower) how they found him cuddling the new Librarian, and how long it had taken to get him to let go of her.

"She was furious. You should have seen the look on her face." Lily smiled quietly and Remus noticed she had her fingers laced with James'. They weren't going out, exactly. But they were working their way up to it and James had yet to stop smiling that odd goofy smile of pure happiness. Lily on the other hand had taken to watching Remus with an expression of abstract interest.

Remus had tried to return to the Library to apologise to Madam Granger. It took him multiple attempts before he worked out what was happening. Every time he got close he would remember something urgent that he had to go and fetch. It was only after running back to the common room four times in a row to fetch his school bag (which had been hanging on his arm the whole time) that he realised what was happening. The Librarian had warded the Library against him. No one else seemed to be having any problems and Remus had to assume the wards were similar to the Muggle repelling charm, _Repello muggletum_. Remus had had to send Peter into the Library to fetch the necessary books. It took him four day's to work out the counter spell and when he returned the next the day the wards were back up and stronger than ever.

"It's like she's avoiding me." Remus vented to a bemused Sirius Black. "I have never even met the woman and she's already taken an intense dislike to me."

"Well you did curl up in her lap and refuse to let her go." Sirius laughed at him. "Honestly I don't know why you're so bothered. It's just the Library."

Remus flushed. "Hand us the map, would you." He spread the parchment on his bed and tapped it with his wand. "I, Moony, do solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The ink spread out from his wand point, flooding across the page.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs do proudly present the Marauders Map. Although, it really must be noted that Moony did the majority of the spell work and that Padfoot and Prongs are irrepressible free loaders._

"I never did work out how you charmed it to say that." Sirius said over his shoulder, in a mildly bored tone. "Or how you got it to recognise your name."

Remus just shrugged and ignored him, quietly scanning the map for Madam Granger.

"Can you see her?"

Sirius shrugged. "Nope. Although, I can see Evans. She's in the Kitchens of all places. Probably trying to free the House Elves or something."

Remus scanned the map continuously for the next couple of hours, but the illusive Librarian refused to appear.

* * *

_It's the middle of the night. Why am I crawling through what has to be the most cluttered room in all of Hogwarts: A history, in the middle of the night?_ Hermione systematically checked a large wardrobe for the diadem. Becoming friends with Lily had made her remember her mission. So she had sought out the Room of Requirement and was checking every corner of the "_I need a place to hide something" _room for Ravenclaw's lost diadem. She tried summoning it, organising the room alphabetically, nothing worked. Hermione backed away from the wardrobe and shut the door with a flick of her wand. She turned slightly and out of the corner of her eye she realised what had been bothering her about it. That was one of the pair of Vanishing Cabinets Draco Malfoy would use to allow Death Eaters into Hogwarts. This cabinet was the reason Dumbledore died, for without it there was no way through the wards.

"_Diffindo_." Hermione raised her wand and the cursed thing exploded, showing her in minute fragments of wood. Hermione smiled emptily and cleared away the fragments with her wand.

_Well, _she thought, _even if I don't find the diadem I've probably just saved Dumbledore's life. _Which was something. Hermione checked her watch. It wasn't hers actually. It was the one Harry had received for his seventeenth birthday from the Weasleys. It had to be done up quite tight to stay on her slimmer wrists, but she liked having it close to her. She was wearing her Gryffindor scarf and she played with the tasselled ends as she retraced her steps back to the door. There was no point in wandering around tired and she plenty of books to read.

The door to the Room of Requirement shrunk behind her and she slipped Harry's invisibility cloak over her shoulders. Somehow it felt kind of wrong to be wearing it. The cloak was a Peverell family heirloom, something handed down from father to son since the three brothers. Hermione really had no place handling it. However, she reasoned, James Potter still had his which he would pass on to Harry. So there really wasn't a problem. Hermione stopped in the middle of the Grand Staircase and sniffed delicately. She could smell…_Wolf. _She got the unnerving feeling she was being watched. She followed her nose and decided Remus wasn't anywhere near. However two people who had spent a lot of time near him were. _Sirius and James. Has to be._

_It's a pity our mate's not here._

"He is not our mate." Hermione reprimanded silently.

_If you insist… _Even Hermione's wolf sounded doubtful.

"Shut up."

Hermione blushed as she imagined what Harry would say if he could see her talk to a voice in her head. He would believe her, but only after reminding her of how she'd dismissed the disembodied voice only he could hear in second year. _I should have believed you, Harry. I'm sorry._

Hermione couldn't see anything of the two wizards which meant they were under the cloak. She glanced carefully looking for something that would tell her exactly where they were.

There! On the carpet was a slight depression, in the shape of two pairs of feet. Hermione grinned. Gotcha.

Silently she sent a tripping jinx through the fold in the cloak. It hit the two boys head on and they tumbled down the stairs, the cloak floating off them, revealing the tangle of limbs and robes on the next landing. Hermione laughed quietly, and treaded quickly down the staircase, before steeping lightly over them.

The two boys sprang to their feet, both unconsciously checking their hair as they reached for their wands. Hermione noticed a folded piece of parchment on the floor by their feet and scowled. They'd known she was there. Which meant it was time to leave. As quickly and as quietly she could she fled the staircase, heading back to her rooms.

* * *

James and Sirius picked up the cloak and the Map and glanced at it. They watched in wonder as Hermione Lupin quickly made her way away from them.

* * *

**A/N I hope you like the twist. I'll explain it soon. Although feel very free to speculate wildly. These chapters are getting longer and longer. Partly due to requests, partly due to an increase in the things I'd like to fit in.**

**I have a history exam tomorrow. And here I am considering a third update today, instead of learning about Lenin. C'est la vie.**

**Please review. Any comments, unknown errors or suggestions are welcome.**

**Once again,**

**Hood out.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Should we tell him?" James whispered.

"He married her. He should bloody well already know. I don't get why he didn't tell us." Sirius grinned and stretched out on the floor of the Head's common room. "It does explain the cuddling though."

"None of this makes sense. Remus isn't that secretive. I can't see him keeping something this huge from us."

"We need another opinion" Sirius decided.

"Peter?" James scowled "Nah. He'd be useless."

"I know someone. This is a personal matter, ergo we need a female. There is only one female we could trust."

The boys spokes at the same time, one resigned, the other excited.

"Evens."

* * *

Lily was curled up in the dark, enjoying the thick fluffy duvet that came as a perk of being Head Girl. She was just drifting off when the door to her bedroom slammed open and bright light burst through.

"LILY." Sirius shouted. "ARE YOU AWAKE?"

James learned an important life lesson that moment which would serve him well through his marriage. Never, ever, interrupt Lily's sleep. You won't like the results.

"ARGH." She screamed at them grabbing her wand and firing hex's blindly. Sirius got hit with a jelly-legs curse and crumpled but James was lucky enough to dive under her bed fast enough to miss the Bat-Bogey jinx that shot past him. He watched Lily's feet touch the ground and head towards Sirius, who was writhing on the floor helplessly.

"Sirius Black." She kicked him "What the hell..." Kick "Do you think you're doing in my bedroom." Kick. James recognised that she wasn't angry but more confused and upset, sounding on the verge of tears. "How could you do this to me? Where is James?"

James rolled out from under her bed, into her legs toppling her. He caught her before she hit the ground and cuddled her pajama clad form close, letting her wake up properly and calm down. She sighed slightly and burrowed her head into his shoulder, sniffling slightly.

"What are you two doing in here?" The voice was muffled, but James guessed it was probably safe enough to let her go.

James sighed slightly. "We came to ask you a question. I thought it could wait until tomorrow but Sirius disagreed. He's sorry you know."

"No he's not"

"I'm really not. It was hilarious."

James scowled at his best friend. "Shut up you idiot. I don't blame her for cursing you." Lily patted his shoulder and he released her, missing the warmth from her body immediately. She retreated to her bed curling up in the covers casually flinging the counter jinx over her shoulder. James decided not to tell Sirius his hair was now pink.

"What do you two want from me?" Lily was resigned. It was just easier to give into these them than put up a fight.

"We need to know about relationships." The two of them crawled onto the foot of her double bed, burrowing their feet beneath the bottom of the duvet.  
"Are you serious?" Lily's eyes widened suddenly. "Sirius Orion Black don't you dare. It's too late at night for your puns." Sirius smirked and James nodded.

"We're specifically interested in this." He pulled the Map out of him pocket. It was blank and Lily grinned.

"Ah. The fabled Marauders Map."

Sirius' eye widened.

"How do you know about this? Did James tell you?"

Lily chuckled. "I have sources other than James. I know more about you than you'd think."

Sirius and James scowled and Lily reached out with her wand and tapped the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Sirius groaned as the map responded and the ink flowed.

"Woman is there nothing sacred anymore."

Lily grinned happily and yawned. "So what was it you wanted to show me?"

"This." James tapped the Librarians rooms with his wand. Hermione Lupin could be clearly seen by the fire in her office.

"Have you mentioned this to Remus?" She said suddenly very serious. She sighed in relief when they shook their heads.

"That what we were coming up here to ask you. Should we confront him about it or just leave it?"

The pair of them gazed at her and Lily groaned to herself. She really hated lying.

"No. I don't think you should. For one thing the map could wrong and you would worry him over nothing. For another Remus may tell you himself or simply choose not to. In which case you should respect his privacy." She glared at Sirius. "Which means no subtle hints or tricks Mr Black. Thirdly she could just be a relative."

The boys glanced at each other. Obviously the third option hadn't occurred to either of them.

"Then why does she go by Granger in school?"

Lily shrugged.

"Any number of reasons. She could be disinherited, for example and unable to use the family name."

"Moony always said he had a big family but most of them lived abroad. Which would explain why we've never seen her at Hogwarts." James grinned at her. "You are a genius Lily."

"And you're an idiot. I know." She turned on her side and resolutely shut her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen I would like to get some sleep." She felt the bed springs move and heard Sirius bound out of the room, switching the light out as he went. Lily was just tired enough to pretend she didn't feel James kiss her hair before he left. But only just.

* * *

_Why does Prong's female smell like Her?_ Moony had assumed that Lily was James mate and treated her thusly. However he refused to call the illusive Librarian anything other than _Her._

This unnerved Remus slightly but he did acknowledge the wolf was right.

"Hey Lily." He called. She jumped at the sound of his voice and took on the look of a deer in the headlights of an oncoming broom.

"Er… yes Remus?"

"Have you been to the Library recently?"

"Why?" She replied.

_Because you smell different._ Remus thought sarcastically. "Because you've got a new book." He gestured to the slim blue volume she had in her hand. Lily went as red as her hair and hid it behind her back before waving to someone over his shoulder. He turned to see James waving but by the time he'd turned back, Lily had scarpered. _That girl is hiding something._ He would be amused if he wasn't so annoyed. The new wards around the library were proving impossible to break and he was running out of patience.

"James, whats wrong with Lily?"

The boy shrugged. "Lack of sleep. Sirius decided to wake her up last night for a joke."

_He's lying._ The wolf muttered.

"I know but I really don't want to know why Lily was up all night or why James looks so happy."

Out loud he shrugged and replied "That idiot. Did you hear about the Duelling Club tonight?"

Professor Dumbledore had decided it was vital that all students learned basic defensive charms, and tonight was the first meeting for seventh years.

"Yeah. We're going aren't we?" James sighed, "It's important to know these things right?" Remus sighed. He tried not to think about what was happening outside the nicely warded walls of Hogwarts. He wasn't a coward. He just didn't want to contemplate all the nice Death Eaters waiting to enslave him. The two Marauders made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, discussing the merits of various defensive spells. Neither noticed that Lily didn't return.

* * *

"Hermione!" Lily burst into the Library in a burst of sound. Hermione jumped down from her desk landing in a smooth crouch, wand drawn, and grabbed the girl by the shoulders.

"What happened? Did the Death Eaters attack? Are you alright?"

"What?" Lily blinked in confusion. "No, of course not. It's about Remus. He's okay." She said as the witch seemed to tense even more. "Can we go somewhere else for this?"

Hermione glanced around and led the red head out the main door of the Library and through the portrait next door, bringing them out in the octagonal room again, through another shelved door.

"Sometimes I find the architecture at Hogwarts mindboggling." Lily muttered as she tried to work out how the room could be by the entrance and situated at the back of the Library some 50 meters away.

Hermione gestured wordlessly to a chair and Lily sat, twisting her hands slightly.

"Okay. So James and Sirius came to see me last night. They showed me the Map. The Marauders Map is this…"

"I know what it is." Hermione interjected. "Continue."

"Well they showed me you on it. You didn't come up as Hermione Granger. You came up as Hermione Lupin." She smiled at her carefully blank face. "At first I thought the Map must be wrong but…"

"The Map is never wrong." Hermione muttered.

"Exactly. How do you know that? Never mind. The point is that I looked in that book you gave me on werewolves and I found the part on mating habits." The girl blushed slightly and pulled the book out of her bag. But Hermione already knew what the book said. She'd memorised it and many other over the summer.

"Under the Wizengamot of 1793, the mating bite of werewolves is classed as an official marriage and will automatically be processed by the Ministry for Magic. This law was passed to ensure werewolf breeding was controlled by Ministry regulation." Hermione quoted feeling sick. "So I'm married." She gestured over her shoulder muttering "_Accio pouch"_. A small blakc pouch zoomed towards her from the open door into what Lily could only assume was her bedroom.

"Does that have fangs?" She asked quietly. Hermione nodded and opened it, rummaging for a moment before pulling out a piece of parchment. It was grubbier and more crinkled than it had been last night but it was definitely the same Marauders Map.

"How..." Lily began but Hermione shushed her as she muttered and tapped her wand. Eventually the witch sighed in frustration. There, fluttering next to a banner which read Lily Evens was Hermione Lupin.

Hermione screwed up her eyes and ground her teeth. Lily rather got the impression she was trying not to scream.

"Oh this whole thing is a mess isn't it?" Hermione relaxed her face and sighed. "I'm going to murder that wolf."

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure how she'd been talked into this. McGonagall had decided that Hermione just had to be allowed into the Order. As she had no past to speak of, Minerva decided to let her show of her defensive skills at the Duelling Club in front of Dumbledore. Hermione knew that she would have to get into the Order to fight Voldemort properly. She just wished her initiation didn't have to be so public.

A long stage had been set up in the centre of the Great Hall, just like Hermione's last experience with the Duelling Club. The hall was slowly filling up with students, who were out of uniform and wearing a strange collection of jeans and dresses in the case of the Pureblood witches.

Hermione was wearing jeans and a hoodie and assumed she looked like a normal student, which was to her advantage. She skulked in the corner of the room, in the shadows between two torch brackets, watching the Marauders and Lily who had crowded near the stage. Professor Flitwick put his wand to his throat and spoke over the multitude of students.

"Good Evening. You all know me and I know you so there is no point in introductions. First off tonight we will have a demonstration." Hermione sighed as the pupils muttered excitedly, pushing away from the wall and advancing through the students.

"I myself am a Master dueller at an international level so it would be unfair for me to duel a student." Sirius Black groaned loudly, earning a laugh from the Gryffindors present. "So my opponent tonight will be Madam Granger, our newly appointed Librarian."

The Slytherins laughed outright at the sight of a Librarian in a fight and Hermione gritted her teeth ignoring them. She hopped on to the stage and took up her stance at the end of the platform. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Remus' head snap round so fast she was surprised it didn't fall off. Flitwick took up his position at the end of the stage and they stared at each other for a moment. Then Hermione moved, ducking quickly to the side dodging the Giggling Hex which had been sent towards her. She responded with a silent _Diffindo_ which Flitwick only just blocked. Hermione sent two stunning spells curving towards him in quick succession before, firing off a quick transfiguration spell. The short wizard retaliated, shooting bolts of red light towards her which she ducked under. The smell of burnt hair teased her nostrils and she realised her hair must have caught the spell. Hermione was advancing now, up the stage as she got within closer and closer range. The charms professor was sweating, barely keeping his shield strong enough to counter her jinxes.

Remus Lupin stared in shock and horror. She was so young. He'd not realised quite how young at the feast but she was almost the same age as him. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she was then either. There could only be months between them. He watched he deflect a particularly nasty hex with ease as she fought back against the Duelling Master. Her hair was bound back in a plait, which had just brushed against a stunning jinx and was smoking slightly but she was smiling in a way that reminded Remus of the Norse Valkyrie, who were warriors by nature. Remus was itching to jump on stage and stop this. She shouldn't have to fight. It just struck him as fundamentally wrong somehow. But Merlin… She was magnificent. The wolf hummed in agreement as she closed in on the tiny professor. She used entirely silent spells giving nothing away as she twisted and dodged. _She's not even got a shield up. Why hasn't she got a shield? _This wasn't normal duelling. This was fighting. She had fought before obviously but it hadn't been a fight where the only thing at the end was a Duelling Title. She had fought for her life and won.

Hermione grinned as she caught a glimpse of Minerva slack jawed expression and an idea occurred to her.

"_Aguamente_" She shouted, shooting a jet of water out of her wand. The stage was wood and Flitwick slipped on the water almost immediately. "_Expeliarmus_". She deftly caught the wand that soared towards her and stood over the panting Duelling Master. "You're dead," She whispered softly and the little wizard nodded in response closing his eyes from exhaustion. The hall exploded in to cheering and Hermione blinked slightly. She had forgotten about the audience. That happened when she fought. It was just her, her wand and her wits. Although the new reflexes which had come with Remus's bite were certainly helpful. She turned to face the hall and bowed slightly meeting Remus' gaze for the first time. He just stared at her, not applauding, his face pale and confused. Hermione smiled at him, without really knowing why, before hopping off the stage and heading for the door.

"As Madam Granger just demonstrated…" Hermione lost the rest of the lecture from Flitwick as she passed through the double doors and left the Duelling Club behind.

* * *

_Go after her._

"No" Remus growled at the pleading wolf.

_We need her. Please, we just want to be around her. You know it's true._

"Are you giving me puppy eyes?" He asked suspiciously.

_Yes._

Remus sighed and disengaged himself from the crowd. In all honesty he was dying to talk to her too. Usually the wolf had to do a lot more pleading to talking him into something. He got an odd look from Sirius, which he ignored, and passed out the double doors. She was nowhere in sight but Remus followed his nose walking quickly.

"Don't worry." He said to the wolf. "We'll catch her."

* * *

**A/N Phew. I'm quite tired and I only wrote this duel instead of fighting it. **

**Rinou: Thank you for caring. However history is not unlike story writing. The history we learn and write about are simply the stories of the side that won. So really, in a very loosely based fashion, I am studying history.**

**We just hit a 1000 view which was amazing. Thanks to everyone whose reading this. **

**Read, Write, Review. **

**Hood out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sighed and leaned her forehead against the cool wall of the Charms corridor. She hadn't meant to do that. Harry had once told her that she got so absorbed whilst fighting that she didn't notice anything else, fighting her heart out with that strange ferocious smile on her face. She had a scar on her back from where she'd once been sliced with a cutting jinx and hadn't noticed. She'd just kept fighting until she passed out from blood loss. She simply focused on the next opponent and nothing ever stopped her.

Hermione yanked up the sleeve of her jumper. Minerva had been shocked when she'd seen why Hermione would only wear long sleeved tops. The word "Mudblood" was still carved into her arm. It was red and raised against her pale skin and impossible to miss. She sighed deeply.

There was too much fighting in her life. Something that was only going to get worse as this time line played out. This morning she'd scanned the Prophet, her mood getting steadily worse as she read. The only thing of note had been the single column on a muggle-born witch, Jennifer McQuinon, a photographer for the Daily Prophet. That was the only reason her disappearance had been noted. Otherwise the wizarding world would have carried on regardless. The duel had been necessary though. The Order would probably wet themselves at the chance to have her. Hermione was so preoccupied with her morbid thoughts that she didn't notice the fast footsteps making their way towards her. It was only when she breathed in deeply to calm herself down she even knew someone was standing behind her. Hermione knew who it was. Her wolf howled with happiness and Hermione's heart sunk. She'd tried so hard to avoid him.

"What do you want, Mr Lupin?" She didn't turn round. She didn't think she'd be able to walk away if she did. She'd hardly spent any time with the boy but something was begging her to run to him. _Stupid mating bite, _she muttered darkly.

Remus just stared at her, breathing deeply through his nose. She was a werewolf. She was his werewolf. She was THE werewolf. Remus had suspected the two were one and the same but he'd never believed it.

_She's ours._

That is not going to help right now. Did she say something to us?

_I wasn't paying attention. She smells…_

I know

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked her back. It seemed like a relevant question.

"The same place you will. On the battlefield." Her voice was empty and so cold Remus flinched.

"When did you become like me?"

"Just after the end of term. I wasn't willing." Remus sighed in sympathy. He knew how horrible the curse could be. He tried to think of a question which would get some emotional response from her, other than hollow emptiness.

"Why did you ban me from the Library?" he asked quietly

"I didn't. The only people banned are James Potter, Sirius Black and Peeves. You and Mr Pettigrew have never been added to that list. You are more than welcome to visit the Library." Again, nothing.

"I may not be on the stupid list, but you've as good as banned me," Remus growled losing his temper. "That place is my solace, my home and you have no right to take that away from me."

The witch whirled. Remus would have been pleased with the fury on her face had he not been so angry himself. She came up to his shoulders, but she used every inch to glare at him.

"I have no right?" She repeated incredulously. "It's my bloody Library. I can do as I please. You hypocritical arse, Remus Lupin." Her eyes spat fire at him.

Remus blinked, confused. "What?"

She sighed and deflated slightly. "Nothing you've done yet. But you will. Shouldn't you be back at the Hall?"

Remus just stared. But he wasn't staring at her face. He was looking, in almost avid curiosity at the scar on her exposed forearm. She noticed what he was looking at and yanked the sleeve down to cover it.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to stare?"

He jumped and met her gaze guiltily but with enough pity in his eyes to sink a swimming pool.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me," she hissed at him and turned to leave and found she couldn't. Remus frowned at the hand he'd wrapped over her hip as though he couldn't work out quite how it had gotten there.

_How did he know? _Hermione panicked and hoped he couldn't feel the scar through her jumper.

"Let me go."

_I really don't want to_, Remus thought dazedly. _I don't know why but the last thing I want to do is let you storm off back to your fortress. But I'm going to._ He released her and she took a step back.

"I'm sorry. Can you please undo the wards around the Library? I'd like to do my homework." His voice was calm.

The witch was already striding off, her boot heels clicking off the ground.

"I'll consider it." She called back.

* * *

_Lily. Meet me in my rooms after dinner. I need to talk to you._

_Hermione._

Lily clutched the scrap of parchment and walked slowly towards the Library. The school had been ablaze with the news of the Librarian Warrior, as she was now known. Professor Flitwick had been fielding questions as to how she'd defeated him all day, making it impossible to learn charms. Lily had been shocked to see her friend like that. Lily wasn't the sort of girl to take a long time to decide if she liked someone. She made a split second decision and stuck by it. If Lily Evans decided you were going to be friends then there was little to no way out of it. She drew level with the Library and gave the password to the portrait. The goat bleated at her, spraying it's meadow with half chewed bit of paper, but swung forward. Hermione was sitting by the fire, gazing in to the flames chewing quietly on a Sugar Quill. She turned when Lily came in and sniffed slightly.

"Did anyone bother you on the way here?" she asked quietly. Lily shook her head and Hermione sighed with relief, setting the sweet down on the coffee table.

"I worry about you. Hogwarts isn't a safe place you know."

The red head laughed and curled up on the sofa opposite her.

"Hogwarts is the safest place on earth."

The older witch snorted. "True. Unless you count the Basilisk, the plethora of hidden objects and corridors or the various dark creatures living in the forest." Hermione paused and stood up, ignoring Lily's bemused expression. _She must think I'm mad. _Hermione chuckled. _Maybe I am mad._

"Can you smell that?" She asked suddenly.

Lily shook her head. "You're the one with the advanced senses."

Hermione frowned, sniffing the air delicately. "I can smell waffles."

"Oooh," Lily grinned. That was what she'd smelt in sixth year when Slughorn had shown them the Amortentia potion. Books, vanilla and waffles. "I like waffles."

Hermione paced the room, following her nose before she spun suddenly and pinched the air. Lily gasped as James Potter was revealed, crouching, his invisibility cloak hanging from Hermione's fingers, his eyes screwed shut, as he pretended he wasn't there.

"James Potter!" Lily shrieked, causing him to glance guiltily in her direction. "Did you follow me here?" He winced and rose to his full height towering over both witches, ruffling his hair in embarrassment. Hermione sighed and returned to her chair to watch the show. Lily was reminding her of the time Ron had spied on Ginny and Dean Thomas. That shouting match had gone on for hours. Ginny's not even alive yet, she mused.

"Not exactly...I was hanging around outside and followed you through the portrait."

"Why?" Lily's voice could have given icicles a run for their money, it was that cold.

"Errr…" James paused for a moment before deciding on the truth. "I was worried about Moony."

"I can personally assure you that Remus is in no danger from the nice Librarian. Now do us both a favour and scarper before I hex you." She raised her wand threateningly and Hermione decided now would be a good time to step in.

"Lily, leave him be. It's fine." She turned to James, wincing at the resemblance to Harry. "Would you like a cup of tea, Mr Potter? I was just about to make some for us"

James stared seriously into her eyes "Will you poison it?"

"No. But if it worries you…" Hermione snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared. Lily jumped slightly but remained glaring at James. "Would you bring enough tea for three, please?" The elf bowed and left with a crack.

"You are not a pureblood." James wasn't questioning, just stating the facts as he saw them. "Which definitely rules out the relation theory." He added in a mutter.

"I didn't know such things mattered to you Mr Potter, but you guess correctly." Hermione gestured to the sofa, handing him his cloak back and he sprawled next to Lily, who sniffed in disgust and refused to look at him. "I'm a muggle-born, just like Lily."

"You never told me that." Lily said looking surprised.

"How did you know?" Hermione hated when people worked something out without her knowing how.

He shrugged. "You were respectful to the house elf. Aside from the House of Potter no pureblood treats them like that."

Hermione grinned. "Unfortunately not. I'm sorry I didn't mention that, Lily, but this is only our third meeting. After everything we covered the last time I didn't get a chance to mention my blood status. So tell me, Mr Potter, why are you worried about Remus?"

"How much have you told her?"

Lily glared at him. "I'm not telling you."

Hermione giggled. "It's nice to be around people my own age. You have such normal problems." James raised an eyebrow. "I mean Remus Lupin no harm. In fact I could live quite contentedly if he decided to stay as _far_ away from me as possible." She scowled. "Not gonna happen though."

Lily laughed. "Have you lifted the wards yet? He was getting quite upset about it."

Hermione snorted. "I noticed. He grabbed me in the corridor after the Duel."

James sighed. "I am so confused."

"Hermione warded the Library against Remus. He did not appreciate it."

James raised an eyebrow and Hermione blushed. "Well, what would you do after a strange boy cuddled you for an hour? I avoided him. It's my Library." She added defensively. "I can do what I like."

James grinned. "Very mature that. Avoiding someone you like. At least I was forward about it."

"If by forward you mean a pain in the backside then, yes, you were," Lily shot back.

"I don't like him. I barely know this Remus of which you speak."

"Ah, so you've met before? You're blushing by the way." James leaned forward intrigued and Hermione back peddled slightly.

"Err, yeah. I've met Remus before. A long time ago. And no I'm not" Lily snorted and she glared at her.

James raised an eyebrow in disbelief and changed the subject. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"On the battlefield." She repeated the stock answer she'd given Remus and shuddered slightly, her eyes losing their emotion. "Amongst the blood and death." James and Lily stared at her in shock until the House elf reappeared with a laden tea tray. He set it down on Hermione's coffee table, bowed slightly, blushing at Hermione's thanks as he left.

Hermione grinned at the sight of the chocolate fudge cake. "I love Hogwarts, I really do."

She served them tea and cake and munched her way through several slices in companionable silence. James was amazed at how easy it was to trust her. Something about her, from the small pale scars to her innate goodness. Death Eaters didn't thank house elves. Besides if Lily liked her…But then Hermione sighed and the content moment was lost. It started to rain, the cool water a balm after the unusually hot summer, the droplets spattering against a window in a nearby room. James glared fiercely at a bookcase, thinking.

"You've fought him, haven't you?" The witch sighed and put down her cake.

"Yes I have. I was part of a trio; I suppose you'd call us. We were the front line. The last defence against the darkness."

"What happened to your friends?" James sighed at Lily's question. He didn't need to ask.

"One was hit with a killing curse." Hermione blinked away tears. "The other died of sorrow."

"At least they died fighting," James said, bravely.

"Died fighting." She whispered incredulously. "They shouldn't have been fighting at all. We were school children. Harry and Ron had no place fighting a battle. None of us did." Her voice rose to a shriek. "How would you feel if it was your son, your best friend, your brother, lying in a hospital bed, with that accursed sheet pulled over their face? When the whole world is in mourning for him but none of them really understand THAT HE LEFT YOU." She was trembling and Lily crossed to comfort her, wrapping the witch in her arms as the tears spilled down her face.

"How could he die of sorrow?"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "I hope you never live through the horrors that we lived through. Because someone as innocent as you should be kept that way." She stared deeply into James eyes as she continued, the tears only adding to her ferocity "You should be protected." James got the message. Protect Lily. Or die trying. Slowly Hermione calmed down. She hadn't spoken to anyone other than Minerva about the boys and she was too busy with school work to talk now. It felt nice to be held again by friends.

We'll keep them safe. She swore.

The wolf chuckled at the obviousness of the statement. _They are pack. Of course we will._

"Do you want me to teach you?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"If you don't I'll follow around for the rest of the year." James looked perfectly serious and she grinned.

"Teach what?"

"Defence. How to fight. Because we will need it."

Lily sighed quietly. "I hate the violence. I hate the death. I hate all of it." She paused and smiled at him, one of those rare smiles she only ever showed him. "But I don't hate you, James. You're right, a blood traitor and a Mudblood must learn to defend themselves."

"Don't use that…word," James ground out, looking incredibly protective.

Hermione giggled. "Why aren't you two together again?" Both teenagers blushed and refused to look at each other. "Awkward." Hermione muttered, under a smile.

She stood, dislodging Lily from the armrest, where she'd perched to hug her.

"I won't teach you anything here. But I know somewhere that I can. James, cover the two of you in your invisibility cloak. It probably wouldn't do for you to be seen with me."

James complied and grinned at Lily as they crowded under the cloak.

"Oh, shush you." She muttered blushing.

* * *

They followed Hermione through the corridors until they reached the seventh floor. Hermione paced three times opposite a tapestry, a frown on her face.

"Do you think she's lost?" Lily asked in a whisper.

"I'm not lost. Trust me." James laughed as Lily went redder with embarrassment. He would have commented on it, but a wooden door was growing out of the wall. Eventually it reached full size and Hermione twisted the large handle and stepped through. The pair followed them into a large cavernous room and pulled the cloak off. It was lined with books on defence and spell work. The floor was warm and soft and there were bean bags scattered around.

"I just wanted to show you this room. I won't teach you anything tonight but you should be able to find it easily enough."

James rummaged in his pocket and pulled out the Map. "I know this place isn't on here. I've seen it." He froze as he remembered Hermione was a member of staff and would probably report him. She laughed at the comic look on his face.

"Don't worry, Mr Potter. I won't confiscate the Marauders Map. At least not while the Marauders are still at school."

"Damn it. Do you know all my secrets? And it's James. Mr Potter is my father."

"Yes, Prongs," She emphasised his nickname while Lily dissolved into giggles. "I do."

"A thought worth noting," she continued smiling slightly, "Is that if, say, Sirius Black was in possession of the map he wouldn't see the two of you in here." She grinned at James who smiled wickedly. "Just something to think about."

Lily scowled. "Why do I get the feeling that you two are talking over my head?"

"Because we are." James grinned and tickled her, pouting slightly when she danced out of his reach.

Hermione went on to explain how the room worked, taking care not to look James in the eye as he did. He had the look of a man with a plan and kept stealing glances at Lily.

"I think it's time for bed." Hermione yawned and smiled at the pair of them. "Are we friends, do you think?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically, but James paused to think about it.

"Well, in one evening we've fought, cried, shared excruciatingly painful memories and I've shown you the Map." He nodded. "I think we're friends. It took Padfoot and me a year at least to reach this stage." Lily beamed at him and he headed for the door. "Coming, Evans?"

"In a sec. I want to talk to Hermione for a second. In private" She added when he paused. He raised his hands in surrender and said he'd wait outside.

"Hermione, did you say James smelled like waffles?"

The girl nodded, amused. "Waffles and vanilla. Not very manly I'll admit, but a lot more pleasant than wet dog."

Lily paused to think about this.

"In my sixth year we had to smell the Amortentia potion. I could smell books, vanilla and waffles. What do you think that means?"

Hermione laughed, tipping her head back, and smiled properly, showing her teeth.

"It means that you have been lying to yourself for a long time." She paused and thought about it. "Or that you're in love with a book shaped vanilla waffle."

* * *

**A/N Hi. Today has been hectic. Finished all my projects for school and this chapter.**

**The random phrase "I like waffles" was suggested by a reviewer. Unfortunately they were posting as a guest so I can't credit it. I though it was funny though. Leave your own phrases at the bottom of your reviews and I'll add the best ones.**

**Lidl makes good waffles.**

**Hood and Genius out.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Would they be annoyed that she meddled? Probably not._ The Marauders were still whole, Lily Evans was falling gracefully in love and Hermione… was digging in her heels as she dragged her thoughts away from Ron and Harry. She tapped the stack of books in front of her with her wand and smiled as they zoomed off. She loved working here, surrounded by knowledge and silence. After the chaos of the war this was….peaceful. Hermione wandered out of the aisle to the front of the Library, pausing occasionally to listen out for giggling. One thing that hadn't changed in twenty years was the misuse of the Library. Madam Pince used to stalk the aisles looking for couples who had less on their mind than studying. Hermione followed her tradition. The increased senses which went hand in hand with lycanthropy meant she knew exactly what was going on in her Library. A seventh year Slytherin was huddled over a desk, his dark greasy hair shielding his face. Hermione cocked her head to one side considering him. She'd always found that the best way to deal with bullies was not to give them any ammunition. She flicked her wand and muttered under her breath. The boy jumped as he felt the magic pass over him, spinning around to face the Librarian.

"What did you do to me?" He was quiet and respectful, despite the anger in his eyes. Hermione didn't see one ounce of the vicious monster he was to become.

"Nothing." She smiled at him. "What is your name?"

"Severus Snape."

She nodded thoughtfully and stowed her wand in the sheath strapped to her forearm, under her sleeve. "You come in here a lot, don't you?"

The boy nodded cautiously and Hermione remembered what Harry had told her of his memories. Snape had been dealt a cruel hand by fate. Perhaps with some guidance he might turn out differently.

"What's your area of interest?" The boy blinked. Aside from Lily Evens almost no one had ever taken any notice of him. Or at least, not the kind of notice he wanted to attract.

"Defence, Madam Granger." The witch nodded and reached behind her desk, pulling out a small tome bound in leather.

"Try this. It was written by a muggle-born but I shouldn't think that will bother you. Feel free to return it to me at any time, my office is along the back wall of the Library and I can answer any questions you may have." With that the witch turned back to her desk and immersed herself in her work.

It wasn't until Snape reached the Slytherin Dungeon that he noticed what she'd done. His normally greasy and lanky hair which had never behaved hung straight and smooth, looking almost fluffy. He peered closer into the mirror. She'd meddled with his nose. It had lost the hooked quality that he had inherited from his muggle father, something he had always hated. Snape spun on his heel. That witch had no business performing cosmetic charms on him without even asking. Several girls smiled at him as he strode out of the common room. Snape paused and glanced over his shoulder. The girls smiled again, blushing slightly. _What the hell?_ Lily. He had to see Lily. Snape snuck past Mulciber and Avery and out of the common room. Snape knew where to find Lily. It was a talent of his. He rushed towards the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall knocking first years aside in his hurry. Lily was talking to Frank Longbottom and studiously avoiding the gaze of one James Potter. Snape tapped her on the shoulder. Her smile died when she saw him and Snape got down on his knees.

"Lily Evans, I am a complete and utter arse." Snape paused to allow this to register. She still looked unimpressed. "I was carried along by illusions of grandeur and I am a true and proper idiot. I can only beg for your forgiveness and pray you allow me to live long enough to show how truly sorry I am."

Lily considered him. Anyone who was watching would think that this was a drastic turnaround for the Slytherin, but this was just his latest attempt. Lily had received countless owls, notes and endless apologies over the summer. Actions speak louder than words, she'd told him, and so she'd watched how he avoided the known Death Eater sympathisers and how his own house now bullied him along with a certain group of Gryffindors. She smiled at him and opened her mouth to speak watching the hope bloom in his dark eyes.

"Mr Snape. Miss Evans. Would you please follow me?" The words were rapped out sharply from behind them. Lily glanced up and saw Hermione her expression stern, but her eyes sparkling with humour. Snape sighed and got to his feet and the pair of them followed the witch to the Library. Severus was surprised when she led them past the Library door and through a portrait of a goat.

"I thought," the witch grinned, "that the two of you could do with some privacy without the damaging presence of James-I'm-an-idiot-Potter." She smiled again and left through a gap in the bookcases.

Lily sighed and sank on to one of the armchairs, making herself at home.

"You may as well sit. She won't let us out of here until we talk." Snape nodded slightly and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"What happened to you? You look different."

"Quidditch. I had little else to do this summer." He sighed "And a Librarian armed with cosmetic charms. So are you willing to forgive me?"

"Have you stopped hanging around with those wannabe Death Eaters?"

"Oh yes." Severus shivered. "I saw the things they did this summer. Every muggle-born disappearance reminded me that you could be next. I couldn't stand knowing I was going to end up a part of that. So I'm leaving. If you'll have me back?" The wizard's words were flippant but Lily could sense the pain hidden behind the words. She had missed him.

"So, why the Potter Theatrics?"

"Nothing else had worked. I just wanted your forgiveness. It seemed to have worked for Potter," he added bitterly."

Lily sighed. "I can't be your friend if you can't drop this war against James." A year ago Severus would have ripped into her for calling him James. Now there was nothing but resignation and hope.

"We're going to be friends again?"

"'Course we are Sev. But only if you can drop this feud."

"Consider it done." Severus smiled one of those truly beautiful smiles he reserved only for her. "I am more than happy to stay away from Potter. You tell him to behave and we will not have a problem."

Lily grinned. "If you think I have any control over that pompous moron you are sorely mistaken."

"You may doubt your abilities to control him but I don't." The amused voice can from behind them and they jumped as Hermione sat cross legged on the floor behind them. "I can control James Potter. Don't worry about that." She turned her attention to Severus who was watching her curiously. "Severus, I was wandering if you'd like to join our little book club?"

Lily grinned and nodded. The boy sighed deeply, knowing when he was fighting a lost battle and nodded. Both witches laughed in delight, Hermione tipping her head to one side to consider him.

"Why do you wear your hair long?"

Snape snorted. "Pureblood fashion."

Hermione's eye narrowed. "But you are no more a pureblood than Lily or I. So what do you say we break you free of your Pureblood prison?" She smiled evilly at Lily. "Have you ever considered what he would look like with short hair?"

Lily squinted at him and smiled back. Snape's eyes widened in fear as he backed away from the advancing witches, who cackled evilly.

"Wotcher, Prongs." Sirius called pointing across the hall. "Looks like you've got competition." The Head Boy glanced up and watched as Lily Evens seated herself at the end of the Gryffindor table with a tall Slytherin boy. James could hear snippets of their conversation.

"Look, I'm just saying it would be very easy to incorporate muggle technology into wizarding products." Lily scowled at the boy as he laughed. "For example, you say broomstick. I say it needs cup-holders."

James scowled and stared at the pair. Who was he? He had short black hair which feathered around his tanned faced. He was lean and obviously fit. If it hadn't been for the potions book tucked under his arm James would never have gotten there.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"That's Snivellous."

Sirius choked and coughed food all over the table, much to the disgust of Remus, who turned to see what James was staring at. He sniffed a couple of times, Sirius joining him before remembering his nose didn't work outside of dog form.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sirius didn't often look amazed but now he did.

Remus' face contorted in fury.

"She did." He got to his feet stowing his books and stalking out of the hall. James looked at Sirius and Peter curiously. Sirius shrugged slightly returning to his food.

"It's a wolf thing."

Remus was hunting. It wasn't something he was aware of doing but had he been paying attention he'd have noticed how the corridors emptied in front of him, students anxious to get away from the incensed Marauder. He found her in the Library. It was hard to track her in there, her scent was everywhere but he eventually cornered her at the back of the Library, curled around a large volume on time turning. She glanced up at him, not surprised. She'd probably heard him coming, he realised. He had never had to track another were-wolf before.

_She smells like the snake._

I know

"What were you doing with Snape?" He bit out, his words holding the undercurrent of a growl, just enough for her pupils to widen. In fear or…

"What business is it of yours what I do with another student? You do not get to dictate my actions simply because you're an Alpha." Hermione felt her metaphorical hackles go up and the wolf inside her snarled.

_HE does not own us. HE doesn't even acknowledge us._

The question is why does that hurt? Hermione sent back.

"I'm not your Alpha."

Hermione snorted.

"Then stop acting like it. Kindly leave me alone." The witch rose to her feet, brushing off her navy robes, her hair twisted up over her head. She tried to brush past him and Remus snarled, refusing to let her out of his sight.

"Move or I will make you." Hermione already had her wand out, the wolf leaping in her eyes.

Remus blinked and seemed to wake up, his eyes settling to their usual light blue.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't me." He stepped aside to let her pass him in the narrow aisle. Hermione sighed and brushed past him.

"Please forgive me. I don't know why I'm like this. It's just smelling you on other wizards. It upsets Moony." Remus followed her through the aisles. "What did you do to Snape anyway? James almost didn't recognise him."

"I'm trying to prevent Voldemort gaining another follower. I would ask that you accept Severus. Lily won't forgive those who don't easily."

"Thank you for taking the wards down." Hermione spun on her heel only to crash into his chest. Remus resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and keep her there. She took three steps back until she was leaning against a bookcase on Botany.

"Who turned you?" Remus didn't know why it was important, just that he had to know.

The witch blushed slightly.

"That is none of your business. Now, would you leave me alone?" Hermione pleaded. Remus cocked his head to one side and watched her, his eyes flaring amber. She hadn't drawn her wand. Which was definitely an improvement.

"No." He turned around and headed off through the aisles. "I'll find out what you're hiding from me."

Hermione sighed and buried her head in her hands. She could still smell him. His scent was in her Library, making it impossible to ignore. _I really hope you don't_.

_Lily,_

_It's time for the study session. Alert James, Sirius and Snape and tell them to meet at the Room of Requirement tonight at 7 after dinner._

_You'd better bring Remus-I'm-a-domineering-werewolf too. Don't say it. Please no teasing?_

_Hermione._


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are we going, Prongs?" James grinned at the two boys trailing him. Remus and Sirius scowled back.

"My darling friend and Sirius, you will find out soon enough."

* * *

"I thought I'd need my books?"

"Nope."

"What kind of study group is it if we don't need books? And where are we going? The Library is two floors below us."

Lily grinned. "The best kind, Sev. Just promise you'll behave."

"I'm not Sirius Black. I am capable of being normal for a set period of time."

Lily laughed. "Sev, none of us are normal."

* * *

Hermione sighed. She was waiting on one side of the door, wand drawn and waiting for them to arrive. She wasn't looking forward to explaining the Marauders' presence and Snape's to each other. But they needed to get on with each other. It was vital to the Plan. Hermione had never been good without plans. She planned her homework, study schedules, everything.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!"

Show time.

Hermione leapt through the door wand raised as a shield spell erected between the two groups.

"Marauders, it's a pleasure to see you again, although I've never been introduced to Sirius."

The foppish, black-haired wizard grinned and bowed low.

"Lord Black at your service. It's nice to meet such a ravishing beauty. Remus' tales have not done you justice."

Hermione sighed and ignored the blushing were-wolf. "You never change Sirius." She turned to Lily and Severus, ignoring the death-glare James was sending at Lily.

"It's nice to see you two again. Shall we begin?" Hermione stepped back dropping the shield as she did so.

Lily and Severus entered first, nervously shooting glances over their shoulders at the trio of furious wizards. Hermione decided it would be best to ignore Remus. He needed to be here, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Have a seat." She gestured to the padded floor and they sat, albeit gingerly.

"Okay, firstly, a warning. This is for your own good; however it is not necessary that you be here. If you lot can't get over your difficulties then you can leave now. There will be no more pranking, bullying or sly jinxes sent in the corridor. I will know about it and you will be punished." Sirius began to make a lewd remark but she cut him off. "This is no laughing matter, Black. You of all people should know the darkness hiding in the world." Sirius froze, his eyes become dark and flinty. "I am a better witch than any of you. That is not me boasting. I was considered, and rightly so, to be the brightest witch of my age. I fought the darkness and I survived but only just. Without my training, you will all die." They stared back at her, determination on their faces. Hermione sighed and raised her arms. She'd worn a tank top and jeans to give her fluidity of movement and because she was truly fed up with her robes. She tapped her arm with her wand and dropped the glamour that had been keeping her scars hidden. Mudblood showed clearly, along with the scars on her back and front. James flinched, Severus' eyes became empty and cold.

"This is what happens to those who cross the Dark Lord." She sneered his name and turned slightly, so they could see the scars on her back. "Voldemort will go after all of you. Remus because he's a half-breed. Lily because she's muggle-born. Sirius and James because they're blood traitors and Severus because he betrayed the trust the Dark Lord put in him. So there is no way of avoiding this battle. So will you let me teach you?"

As one the assembled group looked each other in the eye and nodded. Hermione beamed at them.

"Brilliant. Pair up. Lily you can't go with Severus." The boys scowled but they complied, leaving Sirius against Hermione, Remus against Lily (as she had refused to go near James) and Severus with James.

"Right. One of you will produce a shield. The other will bombard it. Any spell you like. Don't hold back."

"One." They raised their wands.

"Two." Three shields flickered into existence with carefully muttered incantations of _Protego_.

"Three." The room flickered as spells shot into the shield and rebounded. James' shield failed almost immediately and he was hit with a stunning jinx, falling to the ground in a heap. Remus attacked Lily's shield viciously but she kept it up with a slightly bored expression on his face. Hermione barely noticed Sirius attacks, until he was hit with a rebounded Bat-Bogey Hex that Remus had sent at Lily.

Hermione laughed at tiny boils the colour of off mould erupted across his face, sprouting wings which flapped merrily at her.

"Okay, enough. Severus, could you revive James please? Thanks." Hermione gathered them in a circle on the floor. "Firstly, could someone please use the counter-curse on Sirius? Looking at him is making me queasy." Remus complied, grinning as Lily chuckled.

"Ok. James it's obvious you've always been attacking. You've never had to learn the shield charm in any great depth and therefore lack the sufficient skill to keep it up long enough." James blushed slightly. "Severus can help you with that. Sirius learned a valuable lesson. Rebounded or missed jinxes are common in a fight. Especially where there are multiple skirmishes going on simultaneously. I lost a friend to a rebound Jinx once." She paused staring into space for a moment. "There is something a friend of mine used to say. He was an Auror. "Constant Vigilance" he used to shout at us. During a fight you need to be aware of not only your opponents but also your surroundings. Collapsing masonry, bouncing curses or the man sneaking up on you with a knife. Which is something else you need to be aware of. Your opponent may not just attack you using magic. Being proficient in hand to hand combat and the use of muggle weapons - by that I mean blades, Lily - is crucial."

Hermione shrugged slightly and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm going to put up a shield. I want you all to take turns attacking. This will give me a good indication of your abilities and your fighting-styles. That way I can focus on each of you more individually." They nodded and Hermione sighed. This reminded her all too much of the DA. It was Harry's job to do the teaching. She flicked up her shield with her wand and stood up straighter.

"Lily. You first."

Lily was powerful, but she was also clever. Hermione spent time deflecting her various curses, some of which Lily sent in quick succession battering her shield.

"Brilliant." Hermione turned to the Marauders, who looked as serious as she'd ever seen them.

"Potter, you're up." James' fighting style was very similar to Harry's. Aggressive but not planned out like Lily's had been. James went by instinct than anything else.

"Ok. Enough of that. Sirius you're next." Sirius was as Hermione remembered him. Impulsive and loud.

"Severus." Hermione watched as the dark wizard took his place. Severus considered her shield for a while before attacking her in a blinding burst of light. Hermione's shield stayed strong as she deflected the non-verbal spells. A particularly vicious spell she didn't recognise battered at her as Snape cast _Lumos Maxima._ Hermione's eyes were overloaded by the ball of light and she lost concentration, her shield wavering as a succession of strong stunners headed straight for her. She braced herself for the pain hearing a loud growl on the edge of her hearing. A large shape shoved her to the ground. Hermione's vision returned in spots as she blinked rapidly. Sirius' face swam into view.

"Madam Granger. Are you ok?"

"I think so." She smiled at him. "Why can't I get up?"

"There's an unconscious were-wolf sitting on top of you."

"Ah." Hermione considered this. "Why is Remus unconscious?" Sirius grinned and helped her sit up. Standing was impossible with Remus draped over her lap, so she stroked his head absent-mindedly.

"He jumped in front of your shield. Got hit with two strong stunning spells."

Hermione groaned. "Idiot. My shield wasn't failing." She scowled at the others. James was sporting a lovely black eye and Sirius had a scratch across his cheek. Severus was sitting across the room looking pale, Lily sitting by him comforting him.

"What happened to you lot?"

Lily sighed and gave Hermione a significant look. "Remus went insane. Seemed to think Sev was going to hurt you. James and Sirius held him back but he fought free and rushed to protect you." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sev is just worried that he's hurt Remus." The remaining Marauders exchanged looks of doubt but wisely kept their mouths shut. Hermione sighed. _Idiots. The lot of them._

"Why was he so concerned with protecting you?" James asked.

"I think I might know." Sirius broke in. He looked both happy and so very sad. "Madam Granger is his mate. He can't help but want to protect her. The poor sod is trapped."

"Trapped?" Hermione scowled at Sirius. "Do you think I want this either, Black?"

"You knew about this?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Only a few people know. That number does not include Remus."

"How can he not know?" Severus spoke up, his voice empty but curiosity showing in his eyes.

"He doesn't remember it." It is getting too easy to lie, Hermione thought with a sigh.

"So Remus is stuck protecting a married woman he can never be with and he doesn't even know why?" Sirius ranted. "Brilliant.

"Why does everyone assume I'm married?"

"Your title. Madam. Means you're married. "

Hermione laughed. "That was just what Professor Dumbledore introduced me as. I'm not married."

"Then what about your ring?"

Hermione glanced down at her left hand. Harry had left everything, including his titles, to her. She had gotten the Potter and the Black house rings. When the lines were joined the rings had bound together, forming a strange crest combining the best of the Potter and Black crests.

"That's my house ring."

"Witches don't inherit house rings. Always goes to the closest male relative."

Hermione sighed ruefully. "I am, officially at least, the last of two great lines. There was no one else to inherit the rings."

James and Sirius came forward and she held out her hand for them to examine.

"That looks like the Potter Crest."

"Can't be. Yours doesn't have lightning bolts."

Hermione smiled. The bolts had appeared after Harry's death, the crest deciding to change accordingly. She'd had no say in the matter, but she liked having something remember him by.

"Maybe we are related in some way," she said to James. "But for now I think it might be best to go to bed you lot. I'll take Remus to the Hospital wing. Work on your non-verbal spells by the way. Very useful in a fight."

They sighed and stood, filing out. Sirius paused at the door.

"Why can't you be his mate?" He smiled slightly. "You'd be good for him."

Hermione sighed. "Because I am not meant to be here. I won't interfere with history any more than I have to. Remus is not supposed to be with me."

"I think he'd disagree." Sirius left shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Hermione sat in silence for a while regarding the wizard in her lap.

"You certainly are a strange one, Remus Lupin."

"I don't know if that's a compliment." Hermione jumped and Remus buried his head in her stomach, breathing deeply.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. When did everyone leave?" The response was slightly muffled

"Almost 20 minutes ago. Why did you jump in front of me? I was fine."

"I don't know. I wasn't in control. Moony was." Remus raised his head and considered her "Why can't I be normal around you?"

Hermione snorted and lay back on the floor, her hands behind her head.

"I don't know."

Remus sat up and glanced down at her. She was lying with her eyes closed looking almost relaxed. He lowered his body on to the ground next to her, his arm just touching hers.

"I think this is the longest we've ever gone without arguing." Remus chuckled and she smiled.

"Tell me about yourself?"

Surprised, Hermione opened her eyes and glanced at him.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"I'm curious." He grinned wolfishly.

"Remember what happened to the cat, Remus."

"It's a good thing that I'm a wolf then, isn't it? Tell me."

"Fine. I'm muggle-born. My parents were dentists. Like healers I suppose. I was the top in every class at school, except Defence were I was second to Harry. And Divination but that's not a real subject." Remus laughed again and she found herself joining him. "I've spent my entire life fighting the Dark Arts and the prejudices they spread. My third year Defence teacher, the best one we ever had, by the way, was a were-wolf. I figured it out but, at the end of the year, a Pureblood student found out and he had to leave. That bothered me. He'd been a good teacher and friend and he had to leave because of something he had no control over."

Remus smiled sadly. He could relate to that.

"I had two brilliant friends, Harry and Ron. We were known as the Golden Trio."

"Why do you talk about them in the past tense?"

"They're gone now. Voldemort got them. There is no one left."

"You've got me."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah. My very own band of 7th Years. James, Sirius, Severus, Lily and you."

Remus growled.

"Are you jealous?" She scowled "I thought we were done with the Alpha problem."

Hermione sighed and got up to leave. Remus reached up and dragged her back down next to him.

"Please don't go. I am jealous, although I'm not sure why. And I'm not your Alpha."

Hermione sighed and settled herself next to him. "Too damn right you're not."

They talked for almost an hour, random subjects. Remus was struck by just how intelligent she was. She hadn't been boasting when she'd said was considered the brightest witch of her age.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Hermione yawned and closed her eyes.

"Was your professor the one who turned you?"

A slight sniffle was his only answer. Remus turned his head and saw she had fallen asleep. He watched her for a moment. She was relaxed in her sleep but she kept one hand on her wand sheath as though afraid she'd be attacked in her sleep.

_Don't let her go._

For once we are in complete agreement. She's wonderful, isn't she?

The wolf just hummed his agreement and Remus put his arms around her drawing his witch close and burying his head in her hair. There would be hell to pay for this when he woke up but right now he just couldn't bring himself to care.

**A/N Okay this chapter just flowed better than the last. Tell me what you think. I'm looking forward to Hermione's reaction when she waked up. Should be funny.**

**Okay HELP. I'm really struggling with how to start off the next chapter. Any ideas would be welcomed with open arms.**

**Please Review.**

**Hood and Genius Out.**


	12. Chapter 12

She knew it was a dream. It had to be. She had certainly never been here before. The corridors were lined in dark, polished tiles and she could see a miniature version of her in each one. She stepped closer to the wall to stare in amazement at her reflection. She was older, about early twenties and battle scared. Her eyes were like flints, hard and cold and Hermione shivered as she glanced down at herself. Her clothes were covered by some thick armour. _Dragon Hide_ she thought, brushing her hands over it. Her house ring was still on her finger, but it had been joined by two others. _Wedding bands._ The weight she could feel at her hips was a pair of scabbards, hanging from a leather belt. One held a sword which tapped reassuringly against her knee, the other her wand.

_You're not dreaming._

Then why are you here? Hermione snarled at the wolf.

_You're having a vision. I'm just along for the ride. And don't snarl at me._

Divination was something of a soft spot with Hermione but she reserved her judgement when it came to dreams. Being friends with Harry Potter had taught her that. A shout came from behind her and she turned, unconsciously drawing her sword. A group of black cloaked, masked figures sped around the corner.

"We've found her."

Hermione didn't even think, she just ran. She slid around the corners trying to lose the Death Eaters in the maze of corridors. She must have made a wrong turn somewhere, as she came to a corridor which ended in a simple mahogany door. Hermione glanced behind her listening to the shouts which were drawing steadily closer. Nothing for it then. She slipped through the door; hand on her wand in case she needed it, holding her still drawn sword at the ready.

Hermione knew this was a dream so she didn't bother locking the door. _Did magic even work in dreams?_ The room she was in was cavernous. The vaulted ceiling stretched for miles, so far that the end of the room was shrouded in fog. Hermione stretched her head back trying to work out where to go from here. The door behind her buckled.

_Run!_

I worked that out, thank you very much, She muttered.

Hermione fled through the rooms, cursing the lack of cover. She stuck close to the wall, hiding in the shadows it provided.

A loud howl sounded from the mist. The banging on the door melted away and suddenly she was back in Hogwarts, crouched in the rubble. The battle was raging around her and she watched again as the jinx hit the massive were-wolf in front of her and Hermione scrabbled back out of fear.

"Oh God. Remus!"

* * *

Every teenage boy dreams of a woman shouting his name in their sleep. But Remus wasn't stupid enough to mistake this for passion. He'd been woken earlier by Hermione. She was in the grips of a nightmare, tossing and turning beside. Remus knew form experience with Sirius that the worst thing to do was wake her up. So he gathered her close, stroking her hair, trying to calm her. Every so often he would catch a broken phrase.

"Magic…dreams…"

Moony paced restlessly, behind his eyes, which Remus was sure were glowing. They didn't like this. He knew the witch had been through horrific things but she shouldn't have to relive them as she slept. The dreams had changed about thirty second ago and her whole body had tensed up in fear.

"Remus…Stay away from me…You don't know what you're doing."

Why was she dreaming about him? He pulled her closer sighing in guilt. He didn't know why she was scared of him, but he was damned sure it was his fault. She didn't strike him as the sort of person to be scared without reason.

"Please Remus…don't bite me." The witch began to sob tears tracing down her cheeks. "I don't want to be a were-wolf."

Enough. He couldn't take any more of this.

"Hermione, Wake up." He shook her roughly. Her eyes opened but she wasn't awake. The witch sprang out his arms, drawing her wand from its holster and shakily pointing it at him.

"Stay the hell away me Lupin." Her wolf was in her eyes and the chocolate brown shifted to amber, glowing menacingly.

_Submit_

What? Remus couldn't believe what the wolf was telling him.

_Submit. She's scared. Dominance will not help us here._

Remus sighed and rolled over. Anyone passing by would have laughed. A shaking, crying witch with her wand drawn on a teenager who was lying on his back exposing his belly. Hardly normal.

Slowly Hermione calmed down. The wolf was placated by Remus and Hermione slowly woke up, realising she wasn't back in the ruins of the future. She lowered her wand and stared at him.

"You can get up now. We've calmed down." Her voice was cracked and broken and Remus got to his feet watching her warily.

"Are you ok?"

Hermione shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself. She glanced at the clock on the wall and cursed.

"You're late." Hermione was already running out of the room. "You missed first period already."

Remus sighed and glared at her. "You were having nightmares. About me."

Hermione's face went white. "What did you hear?"

"A lot of you begging me not to turn you. Which I couldn't do anyway as you're already a were-wolf." Remus cocked his head to one side. "Where is your bite mark?"

"What?"

"The mark where you were turned. It isn't on your shoulder."

Hermione sighed again and looked him in the eye. "No. It isn't."

Remus froze as he processed that. Then, in complete silence, he broke eye contact with Hermione and turned and left. The door slammed shut behind him, the only clue to what he was actually feeling.

* * *

_Well that went well._

Shut up.

Hermione sighed and waved her wand over her clothes. She transfigured her muggle garb to robes and made her way towards the Library.

* * *

She didn't see a single one of her group that day. Lily and Severus because she suspected they were busy plotting something. The Marauders because… well she assumed they knew why Remus hadn't returned to his dorm room last night. Either they were congratulating him, or they were plotting a murder. Hermione sighed and twisted the ring on her finger. _For the Light, For Family. _She liked the new motto. It was an incredibly twisted amalgamation of the Potter and Black mottos inscribed in Latin on the ring but she thought it suited her. Sirius had died for the light. Harry had died because he had lost his family and had no reason to stay. Hermione got to her feet and left the Library locking the door behind her. She pulled out the Marauders map and tapped it muttering the password. Minerva was in her office and Hermione headed towards her. She tried to ignore her marker. Hermione G.P.B Lupin indeed. _When I become Minister of Magic,_ she vowed, _I will remove all the stupid sexist laws that bind our people._ The wolf snorted in amusement. Hermione had been making promises like that since she'd been in first year. She had no real interest in politics but she liked to believe she would be good at it if she chose to apply herself to it. The Transfiguration corridor was deserted. Not surprising really, it was eight at night. The students were either at dinner or in the case of the Marauders tucked up in the astronomy tower. Hermione smiled at the lion and gave the password. He gave her the kind of glare only a feline can manage and swung forward.

Minerva was sitting on her sofa marking a pile of second year essays. Hermione flung herself into one of the armchairs and closed her eyes. The Transfiguration teacher didn't even look up until she had finished her marking half an hour later. She snapped her fingers and summoned a house elf asking for a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses. Hermione smiled and accepted the tumbler full of amber liquid.

"Talk."

"Succinct as always Minerva. I have had a hell of a time since term started. I managed to knock my mate unconscious. I told Lily Evens about my being a were-wolf and Remus' mate. I started a secret defence club and converted a potential Death Eater. The Marauders also know I'm Remus' mate and a bloody were-wolf along with one Severus Snape. The only person who doesn't know is Remus who found out this morning I'm mated and flipped out because he thinks he's been chasing another wolfs mate." She sighed and drained her glass. It refilled automatically and she sipped at it. "How's Transfiguration been?"

Minerva laughed. She loved having the younger witch around. She'd be sorry when she left.

"My, my you have been busy." Minerva smiled at her. "On a slightly happier note I have permission to invite you to the next Order meeting which will be held in the Christmas Holidays at Potter Manor."

Hermione blanched. "I can't go there." She hissed gesturing to her hand. "The house will recognise me." Minerva raised an eyebrow and moved closer to examine the ring.

"This is the Potter Crest, with what looks like the Black one added to it. With a strange addition to the motto and crest." She sat back. "You didn't tell me you were heir to both houses."

Hermione nodded. "For my sins. Sirius Black died and left his title to Harry Potter, James' son. When Harry dies he left everything to Ron and me. As Ron died during the battle I got everything. Including the titles."

"You are the only woman I have ever seen wearing a house ring." The professor considered this for a moment. "With the exception of Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff, who I've only ever seen in portraits."

"I feel honoured." Hermione muttered dryly. She drained the rest of her glass, smiling as it refilled. "I love magic. Did you know I'm married?"

Minerva laughed. "Are you really?"

"Yep. My full title is Lady Hermione Jean Granger Potter-Black Lupin. Which is a mouthful. Am I tipsy?" She stared quizzically into Minerva eyes as she finished her fourth glass of Firewhiskey, grinning slightly.

"Yes you are." Minerva stood and lifted Hermione out of the armchair. "Time for you to return to your Library. We'll talk more about Potter Manor later. Okay?"

Hermione simply smiled and staggered out of the portrait, clutching a piece of parchment in her hands. Minerva shook her head and headed to bed.

* * *

The Marauders were on the march. Well technically James and Sirius were. Remus was too busy sulking and Peter was just following. He couldn't believe she was mated.

_Explains why she is Madam Granger. _He scowled. Moony was furious, pacing back and forth begging to be allowed to run.

_She's ours._

Apparently not.

Where was her mate? Remus knew almost everything about were-wolves. He had used Hogwarts extensive Library to research his kind. No male were-wolf in his right mind would let his mate wander off without him. Yet as far Remus knew the only two in the entire castle were Hermione and himself.

A haunting laugh sounded from the corridor to their left distracting him from his thoughts. James and Sirius glanced at each other. They had refused to bring the map and Remus thought they were being idiots. IN fact they hadn't let him near it in weeks. Filch was bound to catch them soon and not even Remus could help them then. The giggle sounded again and the two boys turned to Remus.

"Remus…" James began.

"Oh wonderful and gifted Moony…" Sirius continued as Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Go and find out what that is."

Remus snorted. "What did your last slave die of?"

"Boredom. Off you go." With a cheery wave they pushed him down the dark corridor.

"_Lumos". _Remus held his lit wand above his head to maximise the amount of light cast from its tip. The corridor turned slightly and he cautiously advanced around the corner. The hysterical laughter made him glance down and there by his feet was his witch.

She smiled at him happily.

"Hello Remus. You're looking very handsome."

Remus crouched next to her and wrinkled his nose and the scent of Firewhiskey on her breath.

"You are drunk."

"I suspect so." She smiled again. "How are you?"

Remus sighed and tucked his wand behind his ear. Not the best place for it but it still it cast some light in the darkness. He slipped an arm under her knees and another around her back and lifted her easily.

"You're strong."

The wolf preened under her praise.

_She thinks we're strong. She thinks we can protect her._

Not our job is it, Remus reminded him as he made his way back to the Marauders. Sirius burst into peals of laughter when he saw who Remus was carrying.

"Hello Madam Granger. A bit drunk are we?"  
"Ten points to Gryffindor for astute observations." Hermione hiccupped. "You can put me down now you know."

"Not for all the gold in the world." Remus muttered, ignoring James expression. Hermione sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You might as well take me back to Library then." James and Sirius grinned.

"Try to come back to the dormitory tonight okay Moony?"

"Sirius Black you are lewd and too good looking for your own…" She paused to think about it. "Good. And you." She turned to James. "Go kiss Lily Evens. We can go now Remus." She added imperiously.

Remus grinned and started off down the corridor, his earlier irritation with the witch forgotten.

"You are a very bossy drunk."  
"Am I? I wouldn't know. There wasn't much time for drinking with Ron and Harry."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. It's your fault really."

"Is it?"

"Yes. But I can't tell you why."

She refused to speak until the reached the portrait of the goat which glared at them. Remus put her down slowly, steadying her when she swayed.

Hermione looked him in the eye and smiled.

"You will make Tonks very happy. I know it."

"Who's Tonks?"

The witch shrugged and gave the password to the goat and left him standing in the corridor.

* * *

Hangovers are worse than the full moon, Hermione decided the next morning as she fished I her bathroom for the sickly green potion. But at least there is a cure. She flipped the cork out and downed the vile liquid in one gulp. Her mind became less hazy and she relaxed. Apparently she was a lightweight. Drunk after only three glasses. Or was it four? Did it matter? Hermione retraced her steps last night. She'd ended up in a deserted corridor, been found by Remus. She groaned as she remembered him picking her up and carrying her home and they'd talked. About not much if she remembered rightly. She'd apologised and complimented him and told him about…Tonks.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry the update took quite so long. I struggled with this one. **

**Thanks to my reviewers for their suggestions. I love reading your reviews. **

**We really need some artwork for this story. Anyone interested? PM or review if you are. **

**Give me another random phrase for the chapter. I love trying to work them in. **

**I'll try to update soon. Promise.**

**Once again,**

**Hood Out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione wasn't a coward, but she was hiding. With good reason. There was no way she was going anywhere near Remus Lupin after the "Tonks" incident. Aside from the defence lessons which she continued twice a week, she barely left her Library. The intruder alarms she had set warned her whenever he got close and she would retreat in to her office. He'd tried to corner her after their lessons but Lily was helping and kept him busy long enough for her to escape. Hermione spent the full moons locked in her rooms, paws over her ears trying to drown out the haunting howl of her mate, searching for her. So yes she was hiding, but she wasn't a coward.

Lily thought the situation was hilarious. Sirius had made fun of her for weeks about being a lightweight and James had stood quietly and watched in that quiet way that Harry used to do when he was thinking. Their defence skills had grown quickly under her tutelage. They had mastered basic stunners and spells, their shielding was impressive and Hermione had just started them on the Patronus Charm. She glanced around at the Seventh years. At her insistence their group had expanded to include Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice Prewitt. They were clever, brave and deeply in love. Alice had Neville's features but he had his fathers build and hair. Or at least when Neville grew out of his puppy fat in his seventh year he would. Whenever Hermione looked at them she couldn't help but see the broken minded couple she had met in St Mungo's Hospital. It made her all the more determined for them to protect themselves.

"The basis for this spell is happiness. It has several uses the primary one being the reflection of Dementors, but it can also be used as a messenger or a sentry." Hermione gestured around the circle they sat in. "I was taught this spell by my best friend Harry. The magic itself isn't hard. It's the concentration on happiness that causes difficulty. For example my Harry had a very difficult life, facing hardships I hope I never have to tell you about. As a result he didn't have a memory happy enough, although this may work for some of you. Harry used something that he couldn't remember. It was probably something he had constructed from pictures of his parents but it worked. So whether it's a memory, a hope or dream, as long as it's happy it should work. Up." Hermione got to her feet smiling at Severus as she did. "The enchantment is simple. _Expecto Patronum. _Got that?" They nodded and she gestured for them to find a space. Hermione breathed deeply and avoided her mate's gaze. There was no avoiding this.

"My patronus was an otter. However it changed. Harry's was a stag." She smiled at James, spouting the lie she had already come up with. "It's a very common animal. Would you like a demonstration? Lily has already seen this." The group nodded and Hermione sighed. "Very well. _Expecto Patronum."_ The silver wolf bounded out of her wand and trotted around the room coming to a stop by her side gazing at Remus. She refused to look at him, instead focusing on Sirius's grinning visage.

"Who wants to give it a shot? Although i know the Purebloods may have already learned this."

"I will." James broke his self imposed silence and stepped forward. He drew his wand and turned to Lily staring straight into her eyes as she blushed slightly.

"_Expecto Patronum_" A silver stag burst out of his wand, trotting forward to stand in front of Lily. She smiled at it and the Marauders burst into peals of laughter.

"Well that is strangely fitting Prongs." Sirius teased. "What an odd coincidence."

Hermione snorted. "You're a dog Sirius Black."

His face went pale for a second as she grinned at him.

"Who want to go next?"

One by one they produced matching patroni. Sirius was of course, a large dog which panted at him, running in circles and chasing it's tail. Frank and Alice were a pair of eagles and Hermione had had to explain matching patroni to the grinnign couple.

"There is a theory that you can recognise your soul mate by their patronus." She smiled as the pair of eagles swooped over their heads. Frank and Alice blushed at each other happily. "Although it is only a theory it does seem to be correct an alarming amount of the time."

Lily went next and after a couple of tries almost fainted in shock as her doe had joined James' stag. Everyone else just smiled as James blushed slightly, smiling slightly at Lily. Severus' lion was greeted with no small amount of laughing and teasing, which the Slytherin managed to join in once his horror had worn off. He had come a long way from the boy at the start of term who had one foot in camp Death Eater. The Marauders now considered him one of their own and Lily was once again his friend. Hermione wondered if she hadn't performed the charms on his face he might not have had the courage to go and apologise to Lily publically. Even if he had and she hadn't taken them somewhere private away from the harming influence of James Potter this would have turned out very differently. Maybe it had been Lily's refusal to forgive him that had driven him to accepting the Dark Mark.

Hermione smiled at the gold bracelet which was set with ruby stones on Alice's wrist. "You didn't tell me you were engaged."

The pair froze and the group burst out laughing as they blushed guiltily.

"If you didn't want anyone to know you shouldn't be wearing your betrothal gift around the place. I'm surprised no one else had noticed."

"Actually..." Remus smiled at the pair. "We noticed weeks ago."

Frank grinned. "She said yes." He stated proudly grinning like a fool.

"We can see that you love struck moron. You are as bad as James." Sirius sighed. "It's just you and me Moony, against the unwilling binds of matrimony."

Hermione sighed. She hoped Sirius would find a wife this time around. The wizard had lost the best years of his life rotting in Azkaban. He deserved the wife and children she knew he'd always craved.

Remus broke through her thoughts. "Is it my turn?"

Hermione nodded refusing to speak directly to him. She couldn't risk letting another secret slip.

Remus stood up straight and drew his wand. Unlike James and Sirius he didn't shout the spell, preferring to whisper it. "_Expecto Patronum._"

Hermione sighed watching the animal. _I hate magic._

* * *

Remus hadn't missed the fact that her wolf bore a strange resemblance to himself. It was almost identical. The silver wolf sat next to its mistress and watched the room with a quiet intensity. When Frank and Alice's eagle had taken to the air together, Remus had smiled watching as the two patronus' interacted with each other. James' stag had followed Lily's doe around the room, nuzzling her and shielding her from the others, much to Sirius' undying amusement. When Remus stepped forward, he'd be temporarily been at loss as to think about. He thought about everything he wanted and dreamt about. Home, a hearth, cubs...a mate. He smiled as the joy of that filled him and cast the spell not really expecting anything to happen. When the wolf had burst out of his wand to pad across the room, his face had frozen in shock as it made its way towards Hermione. Sirius cursed and it seemed to dislodged the witch from her thoughts as she stared at the wolf in something like longing and horror. She sighed and banished her own patronus with a flick of her wand.

"That's enough for today. Keep practicing the spell. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"No you won't." Lily smiled. "Christmas holidays. Remember?"

"Is it?" Remus echoed her sentiments in his own head. Half of their seventh year was already gone and he hadn't noticed. He didn't dare take his gaze off Hermione in case she vanished again.

"I'll see you after the holidays. Congratulations Alice." And she was gone, the door closing behind her. The seventh years looked at each other in confusion.

"So does that mean…" Alice started.

"That I can be your bridesmaid? Definitely. I accept." Lily shrieked in happiness, swiftly changing the subject. "Right you lot, back to your dormitories. It's almost curfew." She virtually tossed them out on their ears, linking arms with Alice and Frank and talking loudly about wedding plans, making it impossible for anyone else to mention what happened with Hermione.

"So Hermione can be your other bridesmaid and your sister would make a lovely flower girl wouldn't she?" Remus sighed loudly causing James to glace at him. The Head Boy smiled at his partner's antics. He could tell exactly what she was up to. Remus could also tell that she knew something. He could smell her nervousness.

* * *

He kept his patience until he got back to the dormitory he shared with Sirius, Frank and Peter.

"Give us the map Sirius." The wizard went pale.

"Err…I lost it?"

"You know I can tell when you're lying, don't you."

Sirius sighed looking strangely sombre. "Believe me you don't want to see the map at the moment." He turned to Frank. "Congratulations by the way."

Remus snarled and stormed out, only to be caught by James at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Don't do it." James dragged him over to an armchair. "Leave it and give her until the end of the holidays to recover."

"You don't understand. She can't be my soul mate. She's already mated."

James looked at him strangely his hazel eyes oddly sympathetic. "Yes she is. Doesn't mean that she's not your soul mate does it? Now do you want some old story about me and Lily in which I will bore you to tears or will you back to your bed and leave our poor confused Librarian alone?" Remus sighed and gave in. He knew James was probably up to something but he was too fed up to care.

* * *

She paced the octagonal room that was her sitting room. Maybe she should just leave. Moody would train them when they joined the Order and she would be free to find the Horcruxes. However that would leave them at Dumbledore's mercy. Ever since Sirius had fallen through the veil in her fifth year, Hermione's respect for the Headmaster had dwindled. She began to see how he manipulated people and twisted their thoughts to follow his plans. No one was a better example than Harry. Although he remained faithful to the Headmaster until the very end Hermione had watched as her friend, who was nothing more than a child was forced to take on impossible tasks and burdens. In their first year he had hidden the Philosophers stone in his school, guarding it with the most ludicrous wards Hermione had ever come across. At the time it hadn't seemed strange but Hermione eventually began to wonder why he hadn't just left it in Gringotts. It would have been safer. If three first years could get through his defences then Voldemort certainly could. Hermione snorted in anger. As for leaving Harry with the Dursley's, she couldn't see how anyone had bought his story. The blood wards were no stronger than those around the Burrow. Harry should have gone to Remus or even Dame Longbottom. Anybody other than Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Either the man was incredibly stupid or just plain manipulative.

"Hermione?"

She spun drawing her wand in one smooth movement and sinking into a duelling stance. She relaxed when she saw who was standing in her doorway.

"Lily Evens, James Potter and Sirius Black. What are you doing in here?" She paused. "How did you get in here?"

"You haven't changed the password for that wretched goat." Lily shrugged. "Wasn't difficult. As for how we got here, James and Sirius finally decided to come clean about the invisibility cloak."

"Wait." James stared at her. "You already knew about it?"

"I know all your secrets." She laughed evilly. "The cloak, the map, the full moons, your animagus. Everything."

The boys went pale.

"I think…" Sirius turned to his best friend. "That we have met a fellow Marauder in your Head Girl."

"You may be right." James muttered still staring in shock at her.

"Anyway," Lily turned back to Hermione who was grinning. "This is an intervention."

Hermione scowled. "Is this about Remus?"

"No it's about your Firewhiskey addiction. Of course it's about Remus." The group sat down on the sofa and Hermione collapsed into her armchair, dislodging Crookshanks who hissed at Sirius and curled up on Lily's lap, glaring at Hermione

"We know he's your mate. We know he's your soul mate. We don't know why you're hiding from him."

Sirius snorted. "I know why. She's a coward."

"Then I would be the first Gryffindor who was." Hermione quipped, rolling her eyes at him.

"You were in Gryffindor?"

She glanced at Lily who was watching her with amusement.

"I did it again didn't I?"

"Yep. Unless you've changed your mind about memory charms, your going to have to explain yourself. Again."

"You can't be in Gryffindor. You would have been in last years seventh year." Sirius laughed. "I would definitely remember you."

She sighed.

Do you think we can trust them?

_They're pack._

All of them?

"I'm not from around here."

"But you were in Gryffindor."

She laughed. "Geographically speaking, I'm from around here. But I won't be for a long time. DO you know what a time turner is?"

Surprisingly it was James who nodded.

"They're method of travelling through time. Most old families have one. So you're from the future? Time turners only go backwards, so you can't be from the past."

Hermione nodded. "About 20 years into your future. I will be born in three years time to two muggle dentists who'll name me Hermione. Or they should if I haven't mess up the time lines too much."

"This has what to do with Remus?"

"You've always been impatient Sirius." She smiled at him and tucked her wand back into it's holster. "Voldemort isn't defeated by this War, just knocked out for a while. In my third year we had a new Defence Professor at Hogwarts. Professor Lupin was the best teacher we'd ever had. I discovered his "furry little problem", as Sirius says, but I kept quiet about it. Eventually he was fired by Dumbledore when the parents found out about his Lycanthropy, but he remained in the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledores secret organisation fotr the Light. I fought along side him and his wife. They were good friends of mine. The potion that Remus took controlled his lupine senses and stopped him from acting on certain urges. NAmely the mating sense. He knew there was something strange abut me, but he never worked out what it was. He got hit by a confundus jinx and the potion stopped working. Moony saw me and decided to take what he considered was his." Hermione sighed. "And that is the worlds most edited version of my story. However you will not get the full version."

"Why not?" Lily sighed and scowled at James.

"If she knew Remus she knew us too. She can't tell us the future without ruining the future."

Hermione laughed. "Strangely enough that is exactly what I decided to do. I was at the centre of the War. Well slightly to the left of it actually. The centre was my friend Harry."

"So why won't you do something abut Remus?" Sirius and James scowled.

Hermione just sighed and Lily guessed her answer.

"Because he's married." Hermione nodded sadly and Lily turned to her friends. "She won't consider doing anything with him because she knows his wife is out there somewhere waiting for Remus."

"That was in the original time line though. You've already changed it. Maybe Remus only settled for her because her couldn't have you. You would have been 20 years younger than him wouldn't you?" She nodded frowning slightly and James continued excitedly. "The only reason he hasn't gone after you is because you're so bloody hard to catch and he thinks you're mated to another were-wolf."

"That and you're the Librarian." Sirius grinned. "Although knowing Moony that could be a major turn on."

"Behave Sirius." Lily snapped, he just gave her his patented puppy dog eyes.

"You can't stay mad at me Evens."

"Which House are you from?" James scowled. "Because if I'm not mistaken that ring looks suspiciously like mine."

"Mine too." Sirius broke in, "Although the motto and lightening bolts are different. But those are the Black ravens."

Hermione sighed and glared at the ring. "I can't tell you. Which will be the answer to a lot of your quetsions I'm afraid. At least until I'm sure that everything is going the way it should be. Are you lot done meddling in my personal life now?"

"Almost." Lily smiled. "Will you be Alice's bridesmaid? She wanted me to ask."

Hermione shrugged. "Yes."

She shooed the joyful Head Girl and her companions out of the room and collapsed on her sofa, cuddling Crookshanks.

"So now we just have to tell Remus."

* * *

**A/N Okay. Eep. I think this okay. Feed back would be nice. Maybe this isn't okay. I DO NOT KNOW.**

**By the way my favourite review is from Angel Girl5. I love the evil laughter.**

**Any mistakes feel free to point them out and I'll correct them. I can't wait to get to Potter Manor. Major Dumbledore bashing ahead. :)**

**Our favourite were-wolves will be getting closer soon. James and Sirius can be really persuasive when they want to be.**

**Review please.**

**Hood Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Christmas holidays were welcome and happily received at Hogwarts. The students because they could go home and see their families. The teachers because they could stay at Hogwarts and avoid the students. Hermione sighed at stared woefully around her Library. The N.E.W.T students spent more and more time in the stacks studying their hearts out and causing a shortage of books. Hermione had to install anti-theft charms to stop them borrowing half the Library. Eventually she had all the books in all the right places and she retreated to her office.

It would just be her this Christmas, with the defense group gone. They had a name and were registered as a legitimate Hogwarts association, although entry was by invitation only. The Study Club gave James and Sirius a chance to thumb their noses at the teachers who thought the pair merely strolled their way through school without working. She'd already been congratulated by several members of staff for managing to tame the Marauders. They had gone back to Potter Manor over the holidays, with Remus who was supposed to keep them out of trouble. Lily had returned to the Evens household and was trying to avoid her sister. Alice and Frank were going to spend Christmas together; Alice's family had been invited over to the Longbottom Estate for the holidays. The only one of Hermione's group left was Severus but he had assured her that he and his girlfriend, Felicity Greengrass would be more than content in the empty Slytherin Dungeon. They'd started going out at Halloween when, under intense pressure from James and Sirius, Severus had asked her out. Hermione approved of the match. The Greengrasses had always been a neutral family even when she was at Hogwarts, who while mostly Pureblood, held no quarrel with muggles. Felicity was no exception to this, going out of her way to be accepting of Lily's role in her boyfriend life and even studying with her. She sighed and stretched. Knowing as she did that there would be no unwanted guests in her study she'd set up all the photos she had brought with her. Smiling images of her and others waved down at her. Her favourite was a group photo of the Second Order which took pride of place on the mantle above the fire. There was Sirius, dashing as always, every member of the Weasley clan. In the middle Hermione and Ron on either side of Harry with Remus on their left holding hands with…Tonks. Moody and Kingsley were at the back, standing tall and proud, with the other Aurors, Dumbledore at one side, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and Sprout gathered around him. They all wore happy smiles, but like the first photo of the Order it wouldn't last long. Sirius would die later that year, Dumbledore following a year later. Bill was free of the scars he'd eventually gain. Flitwick, Fred, Remus, Tonks, all looking like they had all the time in the world. _I can save them. I have to._

Hermione pushed herself to her feet and smiled at the photographs. Harry waved to her from atop his Firebolt and Hermione grinned at the thought. She slipped into her bedroom and pulled the broomstick out of her beaded bag. Harry had taught her to fly when they'd been stuck in that bloody tent. Eventually she'd gotten over her fear of flying and began to gain some skill. She wasn't good enough to play on a Quidditch team but she enjoyed flying all the same. Harry had once told her it was like a sense of freedom, being able to soar through the clouds where man was never supposed to be. He could be oddly poetic at times. Hermione opened her bedroom window wide and mounted the broom. She shrugged out of her robes and tossed them on her bed, leaving her in jeans and her favourite t-shirt. The young witch kicked off and was soon soaring through the skies around Hogwarts. The air was cold, freezing the water droplets in the clouds into snow which fell in drifts around her, but she didn't mind. She looped around the Owlary calling out to the owls, who lifted from their perches and followed her for a while before splitting off to hunt in the Forbidden Forest. The snow flecked in her hair and she headed for the Quidditch pitch, making a couple of lazy loops before landing and heading for the changing rooms which were kept heated, to warm up. She rubbed her frozen and bare arms and nabbed the first Quidditch top she came across. It was a Gryffindor and blessedly clean, so she pulled it over her head, vowing to return it eventually. The walk back to the Library was quiet and she greeted a few of the portrait and students she met.

"Hermione!" Minerva's voice slashed through her musing and Hermione turned Firebolt resting on her shoulder, dripping water from the twigs to for a pool by her feet on the floor.

"Yes Minnie?"

"Are you ready?" Minerva's face pinched slightly in impatience, wrapped in her thick green traveling cloak.

"For what?"

"The Order meeting. I told you you'd been invited didn't I?" Minerva clucked slightly and grabbed her arm. "Come on. I'm glad you've got your broom, you'll need it." She produced her own Cleansweep from under her robes and Hermione sighed wordlessly before summoning her own cloak from her room. Minerva's eyebrows rose at the display of power but she didn't say anything.

"Why are we flying?"

"Only way. Dumbledore needed to make it as safe as possible, although apparently he didn't consider dying from hypothermia a real threat. We fly to the portkey, which changes location each time. I don't even know the location which makes apparition to the location impossible. The only way is using a location spell and following the signal. Hence the brooms." They were outside the main entrance now and Hermione shrugged her cloak on and mounted her broom again, activating the heating runes she'd installed for Harry to keep the chill out of her hands. Minerva kicked off and Hermione followed wishing she'd thought to tie her hair back. They were soon joined by Flitwick, on his considerably smaller broom and the group turned west following Minerva's wand, until the reached a field in the middle of Stirlingshire. A lone crisp packet served a portkey and Minerva held it out. Keeping a firm grasp on her broom Hermione reached out and pinched the corner of the packet with two fingers, Minerva and Flitwick each taking a corner. Hermione felt the now familiar hook around her navel and shut her eyes as she was dragged through what felt like a hole in space. It was generally better not to look during portkey journeys, it made her nauseous seeing all the blurring colours and disturbing darkness. They landed in a bright marble hallway and were greeted by a house elf who took their brooms and showed them to a large ornate door. The whole place was beautifully decorated in a way that screamed _I've got money and taste_.

"How much have you told Dumbledore about me?" She whispered to the older witch.

"Enough for him to trust my judgement. After your display at the duelling club and checking I wasn't under the Imperious Curse he agreed to let you join although I would expect him to be wary of you."

"Brilliant." Hermione drew her cloak around her, wishing she was back in her robes. Hermione followed her friend through the door into a brightly lit room. It was decorated in Gryffindor colours and had a large, brightly polished table set in the middle with chair all around the edge. Witches and wizards Hermione vaguely recognized from pictures milled around the edge of the room, including the current Lord and Lady Potter and Dumbledore sat in residence at the end.

"Ah, Minerva." He called out to the others. "If you would all be seated. I believe everyone is here." He waited for the chairs to finish scarping off the floor and continued, pointing a long finger at Hermione. "I would like to introduce Hermione Granger, Hogwarts newest Librarian. She has decided to join us in our escapades."

Moody snorted and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"How can a Librarian defeat Voldemort? Throw books at him?"

Flitwick grinned at the larger man and laughed. "She is the one who beat me in a duel. Cost me my title. Believe me, she can hold her own."

Hermione blushed slightly and shrugged. Hermione was sitting between Moody and Minerva and she was in prime position to be watched at all times. Hermione sighed. She really hated it when other people were right but promises were promises, even if they hadn't been made yet.

"Moody?" She whispered. The wizard tensed and she knew she had his attention as his hand crept towards his wand. "I think I'm a banana tree."

The wizard burst into guffaws of laughter, much the amazement of the rest of the room who had never heard him laugh at anything other than dismemberment. He turned to Hermione and smiled, scaring several people in the process.

"Now how would you know about that?"

"A grumpy old git told me." Hermione smiled slightly and adjusted her cloak, very aware that the rest of the Order was staring at them.

"Spell or turner?"

"Turner."

Moody chuckled and Dumbledore broke into the conversation.

"Something you'd like to tell us Moody?"

"Oh just reminiscing. Don't worry about this one. She'll be fine."

"We will see." Dumbledore turned back to the rest of the Order faintly annoyed. He hated not knowing things and Minerva his faithful lieutenant and now Moody were hiding things about this Madam Granger, a witch he knew next to nothing about. "Voldemort's Death Eaters have been lying low recently. He is up to something. Anyone with anything to report that might be useful?"

Hermione listened for an hour as the reports were read. Moody and his Aurors had put away several Death Eaters, Amelia Bones had fudged the paperwork so they stayed in Azkaban and Arthur Weasley had stopped the selling of Inferi protection amulets that actually caused dangerous rashes. As it had in Hermione time the Order was floundering. If Voldemort didn't make his action known there was no way of knowing what he'd do next. Next to her she could sense Moody vibrating with the need to do something more proactive than paper work. Hermione glanced around the table noting people she recognized. She blinked twice at the Fred and George lookalikes who she realised must be Fabian and Gideon Prewitt. Dame Longbottom looked strong and robust and incredibly terrifying. James' parents looked happy, quietly holding hand sunder the table, despite their advanced ages. She was jolted out of her thinking by a change in Dumbledore's previously calm tone.

"Alistair before you make your usual argument, may I point out we are heavily out armed and even with our newest..." He paused glaring disdainfully at Hermione his voice sounding annoyed, "Recruit, there is no way we could mount a suitable arrest." Dumbledore didn't even turn to look at the Auror. Instead he sat quietly staring at his hands. "If no one else has anything extra to add then I suggest we call this meeting to an end." The chair scraped back and the member disbanded. Hermione longed to do something to kick-start this War. The Order would never win if it hung around like a knitting course. Dumbledore was obviously displaying some more of his high poward thinking. He shot Moody an unreadable look and the wizard nodded. He grabbed Hermione arms and dragged her out into the hall and through another door.

"Do you mind?" Hermione snapped.

"So how do you know my time travel code?"

"You told me. You dragged me to one side once during an Order meeting and said I needed to remember it. Apparently you had a feeling I'd need them." Hermione grinned at the memory. "I thought you were madder than usual."

Moody grinned, his electric blue eye spinning in it's socket. He relaxed his stance and grimaced at her.

"Is it true you won against Flitwick?" His gruff voice sounded almost hopeful as he took a swig from his hip flask.

She nodded and he grinned savagely. "It's about time someone knocked that little man off his podium. His ego was getting out of size."

"Moody you trained me. How could I not win?" The man blushed slightly at the compliment and Hermione giggled.

The pair talked for almost half an hour, Hermione increasingly surprised how much she liked the Auror's company. When he was older his battle scars and experience made him terrifying to approach and Hermione had never really had a conversation with him outside of training. This younger version of Moody, only into his mid thirties was a pleasant surprise. Eventually the older wizard left to renew the wards around the house, his eye spinning as he went. Hermione assumed Minerva had already gone home and stumbled out into the hallway, yawning extensively. It was deserted, the marble floor clacking under her boot heels, the cloak rack now empty of capes. Hermione hadn't taken her cloak off. She felt her muggle clothes were slightly informal for such an occasion.

The Marauders, Lily and the others wouldn't be asked to join until they graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione was convinced she'd managed to alienate Peter from the group. She'd considered trying to convert him. Up until Hermione had found him bullying a group of first years with savage glee. She'd given him detention and passed her final judgment on him. If Peter Pettigrew never became secret keeper the Potters may survive the war.

"Hermione?" Three voices called out to her in unison. She turned and saw James, Sirius and Remus descending the staircase in their pajamas. _If one of them wasn't the future father of my best friend I'd be drooling right now. _All three were well muscled from Quidditch, making up the best chaser team Gryffindor had ever seen. Remus only played on the reserves however as the full moon often coincided with games. _Oh what the hell, he's my mate I can look._ Her wolfagreed although she kept unusually quiet.

"Hello boys." Hermione put on her best know-it-all face, the one she used to get Ron to do his homework and tried not to stare at Remus' bare chest. Judging by his slight blush it didn't really work. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Sirius grinned and padded across the floor towards her. "Only if you'll join us."

"Us?"

"Remus and I." He grinned seductively at her. "You know you're curious. Two dogs and a bone etc..."

Hermione and James burst out laughing.

"Yeah right Padfoot. Like you've a chance with Remus. Hermione on the other hand..." He turned to Hermione. "We were heading down to the kitchen for some supper. Care to join us?"

She shrugged. "Well I haven't eaten tonight so I wouldn't mind it." The boys grinned in triumph and linking arms with her skipped down to the hallway to a back stairwell. Eventually they emerged into a bright room, filled with gleaming copper pans hanging on hooks and house elves. There were three in total and Hermione was please to see they look happy and well treated in their uniforms embossed with the Potter crest. The youngest elf darted forward as they entered and bowed low.

"What can Niam do for you masters and miss?"

James thought for a moment. "Hot chocolate would be nice with some cake if you've got any." The elf beamed and sat them down at the large table on one side of the room. Hermione seemed to collapse into the chair, her face lined with exhaustion.

"Bad day?" Remus muttered.

"Trying. I was here for the Order meeting. I don't think Dumbledore trusts me. He shot me these dirty looks all throughout the meeting" James winced slightly.

"Well you did pop out of nowhere. Quite literally in fact." He paused as the elf set out three steaming bowls of hot chocolate and a plate of cake each, ignoring her glare. Hermione wordlessly passed her chocolate cake to Remus when he finished his and he gazed at her in amazement and gratitude.

"Hey look James. The chocolate must just be a Remus thing. Not a were-wolf thing." Sirius giggled slightly. "They do say the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Must be true of were-wolves too."

Remus blushed slightly and changed the subject. "Why are you still wearing a cloak? Are you ill?"

"The other way is to take off your clothes." James guffawed with laughter as Sirius grinned like a loon.

She laughed and sipped some of the sweet liquid. "Sirius! Behave. No, nothing like that. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the Order members." Remus smiled from beside her, the picture of perfect behavior .

_I will not notice his chest. I will not notice his chest. I will not notice his chest._

"We think you're ridiculous anyway." He smiled at her hopefully, just glad to see her. He'd missed her the last week. Hermione jumped as she realised she'd been determinedly not staring at his chest. His rock hard muscled... _Behave Hermione. _"So hand over the cloak."

"Huh? What?" She blinked and ignored the smug look in his eyes. He knew she'd been looking didn't he? "Well thanks for that." Hermione chuckled nervously and undid the fastenings around her throat passing the cloak to the waiting elf, who blushed at her thanks. She raised an eyebrow at the three boys who stared at her.

"Hermione? Something you'd like to tell us?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're wearing a boys Quidditch jersey. Guys give them to their girlfriends. Turn round." Hermione did as she was bid, explaining to them as she turned.

"I just found it in the changing rooms. I have no idea whose it is." The ominous silence from behind her made Hermione frown. "What's wrong?" She turned back to face them. James was smiling slightly his eyes twinkling, with Sirius beside him grinning like a fool. Hermione glanced at Remus and gasped slightly. His eyes were glowing amber, a look of primal satisfaction on his face and her wolf preened under the attention.

_Finally_, she growled.

"What does it say?" Hermione glared at them trying to provoke a response.

Remus answered her, the smug possessiveness evident in his voice.

"Lupin."

* * *

**A/N Today has been a hell of a day. I had my last day of high school, so we had leaver mass and signing everyone's tie and everything. Emotionally draining doesn't even begin to cover it. I saw Iron Man 3 but that is ****unrelated. **

**Does anyone think I should make Peter more involved?**

**Does anyone want to know if Remus can convince Hermione to stay the night?**

**Review and you'll find out.**

**punkyredhead: I will never get tired of your awesome reviews. **

**Review, favorite, print out and use as hamster bedding. Your choice really.**

**Damn I'm tired,**

**Hood Out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione had heard of the unspoken Hogwarts rule. If a girl is wearing a guys Quidditch jersey then she's off limits. But she'd never really seen it in practice James and Sirius moved suddenly snatching their mugs off the table, slopping the rich liquid on to the polished table.

"We're going to go upstairs. We'll see you later. Night Lupins." and they sprinted out of the room, calling the elves to follow. Hermione blushed slightly at the nickname but didn't tear her gaze from those glowing eyes. Remus hadn't even blinked, she doubted he'd noticed the pair had left.

Hermione curled her fingers around the hem of the jumper.

"I'd better give this back hadn't I?" A low rumbling growl of warning stopped her attempts to remove it and she froze.

"Don't you dare."

"Remus I'm not your girlfriend. I really shouldn't be wearing this."

The were-wolf smirked as he got up and moved round the table until he stood close to her.

"You're my soul mate." He reached out a hand and with one finger traced her lips, his head cocked to one side in curiosity. "I don't see a reason why not."

She could feel her heart beating in her chest, knew her eyes were glowing, her wolf obvious in its joy. His touch left a tingling sensation on her mouth, an addictive sensation.

"That piece of research has never been proven. It's merely a theory."

He leaned closer to her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "A highly successful theory. You said so yourself."

Hermione tried to ignore the growling undertone to his voice. Somehow she got the impression that there was no way to talk Remus out of this. Rationality demanded she stop this immediately. Her heart and her wolf begged her to act.

"There are several reasons for not doing this." She mumbled as Remus got steadily closer. "I'm a member of staff, I'm older, there's a war on, the full moons in a couple of days and you have no..." Hermione was stopped as he closed the distance between them, burying one hand in her hair and wrapping the other around his waist as he pulled his lips into contact with hers. It was a burning urgent kiss which left Hermione breathless and gasping for more. His lips pressed hard against hers, his hands tugging her closer into his grip. At first she didn't respond, but his teasing nibbles on her bottom lip dragged her reluctant reaction out of her. The barriers tumbled down and Hermione met him kiss for kiss, giving as good as she got. She clung to him, revelling in the feeling of bare skin under her finger as she clutched at his shoulders, hanging on for dear life. It ended as suddenly as it had begun as Remus pulled back, smiling at the whimper Hermione gave him. He rested his forehead against hers and watched clarity come back to her.

"It intrigues me."

"What does?" Hermione breathed quietly.

"That of all the reasons you spouted you didn't mention your mate at all."

She smiled slightly, stroking the back of his head, watching as his eye closed in bliss from the contact. "That would not have helped my case at all." She dragged him back for another kiss before he could even form a response to that.

* * *

She rested her head against his bare chest, burrowing into his arms. She had never felt this safe before. Even when she was at Order Headquarters surrounded by wards so incredibly strong they kept Voldemort out she hadn't felt as safe and loved as she did in the arms of this 17 were-wolf.

"What time is it?" He glanced at the kitchen clock.

"Almost midnight."

Hermione nodded, dimly registering she was too tired to make any decisions and closed her eyes. He would take care of her. The wolf agreed silently. It was his job.

Remus felt the exact moment she fell asleep. Her body went limp and heavy. Remus smiled at the witch in his arms. There was something about this that felt inanely right. She was meant to be in his arms, just as he was meant to protect her.

_We're not letting her go. _

No. He agreed. We're not.

He slipped an arm under her knees and stood, holding her as he had done all those weeks ago when he'd found her drunk in a corridor. She was incredibly light, he thought as he made his way up the staircase to the main hall. She was quite small, especially compared to Remus' 6 feet. Technically Remus was two inches taller than this, but he never stood up straight so it wasn't obvious. The marble felt cool under his bare feet and he padded up the main stairs almost silently. Lord and Lady Potter would be in bed by now, he knew. He just had to get past James and Sirius before they...

"Psssst" _Damn._

"Remus? Is that you?" The two Marauders piled out of the door of James' room and stared at him.

"Please tell me that is not Hermione?"

Remus winced but nodded. James folded his arms. Although many assumed Remus was the calming influence on the Marauders it was James who was in charge. He looked every inch the Lord as he drew himself up to his full hight and glowered at his friend.

"Why does the Hogwarts Librarian look like she's been kissed to within an inch of her life?" He scowled. "Those had better not be bite marks on her neck." James glanced at him. "Or on yours."

Sirius guffawed with laughter as Remus grinned smugly.

_Now they know she's ours. _The wolf muttered darkly.

"It is no business of yours what I've been up to." He informed them stiffly.

"It bloody well is when it involves Hermione." Remus blinked. He hadn't expected this furious protectiveness from James. Lily maybe but not James. He could feel the wolf coming to the surface.

"She's delicate Remus. I won't deny that the two of you would be good together. But she has a reason for being here and she's been through so much" He smiled at the sleeping witch fondly. "She doesn't need added stress from you. She's like our sister. We'll protect her from anything. That includes you" Remus saw red. There was no logical reason for it, he was just emotionally volatile when it came to Hermione.

"She is mine." He growled and James eyes sparked.

"No she's not. If she was awake right now she'd tell you so herself."  
"Stay away from my mate" James blinked and sighed. He turned to Sirius and murmured. "She warned us this would happen."

Sirius nodded, not taking his eyes off the incensed were-wolf. "I wouldn't tangle with him tonight. She'll deal with it."

Remus stopped listening and strode off down the corridor, shutting his door quietly behind him. As he curled up on his bed with her he though back over what he'd said. His mate. It made sense somehow. He grinned as he tugged his mate closer to him and fell asleep.

* * *

Remus woke up alone. Hermione had gone and he frantically tore through the house looking for her until he found James at the bottom of the main stairs waiting for him. The boy held out a slip of parchment and walked silently to breakfast, leaving him alone in the hallway. Remus scanned it desperately for some clue as to where she was.

_Remus, _

_I'll see you after the holidays. Continue practising your protection against the confundus spell._

_Madam Granger._

His heart broke with each pen stroke. There was no hint of the familiarity they had found last night, just cold reason. He turned silently following his nose to breakfast, crumpling the parchment in his hand in anger. James and Sirius knew something. What was they had said last night? _"She warned us this would happen." _Had she known she was his mate and hidden it from him?

He sat down at the Potter's breakfast table and watched the unusually sombre boys slowly work through the mountain of food. They avoided his gaze concentrating on their food. Why hadn't she stayed? And why leave the note with James of all people? His thoughts were distracted by the appearance of Lady Dorea Potter. All three boys stood automatically, although Sirius continued chewing the piece of bacon he had hanging out of his mouth. The elderly witch smiled and gestured for them to return to their seats. She did not however reach for a plate.

"Now then. Which one of you would know anything about a young witch fleeing the grounds this morning?"

All three boys froze, James and Sirius glancing guiltily to Remus.

"Remus?" She turned her gaze on him and he flinched. "I thought so. James usually prefers redheads, if his fascination with Miss Evens is any inclination. Sirius has always had a thing for blonds, like that nice witch we found in your room last year. What was her name dear?"

"Marlene McKinnon." Sirius flushed out of embarrassment and ducked his head.

"Exactly. Lovely girl she was." Dorea smiled. "Very...bouncy if I remember correctly." Sirius was a red as a tomato now and squirming slightly. "So am I to assume that you have thing for brunettes, Remus?" She sat down at the table. "Very quiet she was. If I hadn't been awake early this morning I never would have noticed. Do you know she created a hole in the wards and slipped through them, before closing it completely. I checked them not long after she left. Whoever your young witch was I am grateful to her. The wards are now even stronger than they were originally and twice as complex. Dumbledore will have a fit when he see them." She helped herself to bacon and eggs as she smiled at her three sons. They were her sons as far as she was concerned. Remus was an orphan and Sirius was disowned, they needed a mother and she was more than happy to fill the role. It didn't bother her that one of them was a well known womaniser and the other a were-wolf.

"You know the rules though Remus." The boy nodded. "Any female guests must stay for breakfast. No exceptions. Will you be inviting Miss Granger to the ball, Remus?"

All three boys choked.

"Mum, if you knew what her name was why did you bother interrogating Remus? And how do you even know Hermione?" James scowled at her.

"Don't scowl dear. I met her last night at the Order meeting. A very powerful witch as I understand it. Although she didn't look old enough to hold a post at Hogwarts."

"She's eighteen." Remus defended quietly. "What was she doing at the Order?"  
"It was her introductory meeting. I do hope you'll invite her. As for you two I've already sent letters to Miss Evens and Miss McKinnon. And Alice and Frank Longbottom."

Both boys groaned and Dorea grinned in mischief. "Well if you lot don't have the guts to ask out these lovely women I have to do it for you. Franks already engaged, James. I hope you'll take the hint. Don't worry Remus, I'll send one to the nice Librarian too."

* * *

I kissed Remus.

_Yes you did. Nice wasn't it?_

Yes. But that is not the point. I'm supposed to be searching for horcruxes and saving lives. Not messing around with students.

Hermione paced the Room of Requirement in irritation. She'd found the diary already and the ring. The cup was still locked in Belatrix's vault at Gringotts, although a quick visit with Sirius when he inherited would solve that. Sirius mother would die in almost two months, leaving no will. By goblin law (being the only law that mattered when it came to money) everything, the title, the houses and guardianship of Regulas would go Sirius. His father had never signed the paper work which officially cut him off from the family and as a witch his mother didn't have the jurisdiction to do so. A glint of silver distracted her. There perched on a shelf towards the back of the room, was the diadem. As she got closer she scowled as the dark magic began to affect her mood. She remembered the troubled they had had with the locket. With the tip of her wand she hooked the diadem and deposited in the sack she held in her hand. At least the day hadn't been a complete waste. Hermione sighed and let her thoughts drift back to Remus. They'd only kissed. For a really long time. And then she'd woken up this morning in his bed. She was lucky he was a heavy sleeper, as it had taken some intense struggling to extricate herself from his arms. She didn't know where her cloak was, so she'd left it and fled the manor. After strengthening the wards she'd apparated to Hogsmead and walked up the castle avoiding Minerva. The transfiguration professor would undoubtedly liked to have known what she'd been up to last night. Somehow Hermione doubted she'd approve.

She made her way back to the her office when she locked the Horcrux in the most secure trunk she owned, with the other two. Getting the diary had been easy. They'd left it on a shelf in the Library for Merlin's sake. She'd simply broken in to the Malfoy Estate when Lucius had been at a Wizengamot meeting. Narcissa had been out shopping and there was no sign of any Death Eater activity. Simple.

Hermione collapsed on her bed. What had she been thinking? She wished she could talk to Lily. She'd know what to do. _I wonder if she's going out with James yet._ Hermione jumped as a knock echoed through her bedroom. At the window hovered a pair of owls, each jostling the other for space. She unlatched the window and they both flew inside perching on her headboard. Hermione reached for the handsome eagle owl first.

_Dear Madam Granger,_

_I hope you enjoyed your stay last night. I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to be properly introduced. Thank you for your addition to the wards, although for the life of me I can't work out what you did to them. I don't know whether any of my uncouth sons informed you, but the Potter's hold a Ball each Hogmanay. It would be a great pleasure if you would join us. Judging by the blushes I got out of each of them this morning, you've made a great impact on them. The Ball starts at 7pm and there will a buffet. Formal dress is requested but not essential._

_Yours,_

_Lady Dorea Potter_

_P.S. Next time you sleep in Remus' bed please wake him up before you leave. The poor boy was frantic this morning. Oh and stay for breakfast too. That's the rules._

Hermione blushed. She hadn't been this embarrassed since Malfoy had caused her teeth to grow. There was no way she could get out of going to this ball. She'd have to introduce herself properly. She noticed the owl had gone so she guessed a reply wasn't necessary. The pretty long-eared owl held out her leg and Hermione accepted the note.

_Hermione,_

_You've been busy haven't you. James owled me this morning (this is his owl by the way) and told me someone spent the night at Potter Manor. By the way have you SEEN that place? It's HUGE! Anyway I'm off topic. Did you sleep with Remus? Tell me everything. You cannot keep your mouth closed about this. I bet you didn't last night. _

_On another topic I've been invited to the Potter Ball. James said you had too. You have to go. Don't make me face that alone. Do you have a dress? I think I do but I have no idea what to do at things like this. Silly Purebloods._

_Love you,_

_Lily Evens_

Hermione groaned. Lily was a brilliant friend but really...This was ridiculous.

_Lily Evens,_

_You are a gossip. Do you know that?_

_Yes I've seen it. I glanced back when I was running out of there this morning. It's truly huge. How do you know what it looks like?_

_I didn't sleep with Remus. I slept next to Remus. We kissed. It was a mistake. I won't be repeating it. And you are really dirty minded._

_I got an incredibly embarrassing letter from Dorea Potter this morning. She knew I'd spent the night in Remus' bed. All she said was I had to go to breakfast next time. Not that there will be a next time. Yes I got invited. I'll need your support, so don't worry I'll protect you. I've got a dress._

_Love you too you insane ginger,_

_Hermione Granger_

Lily's reply didn't come until the morning of the full moon on the 23rd so Hermione didn't read it for several days, by which point the idea of chewing on her sofa had lost it's appeal.

_Hermione Lupin,_

_Does that mean Remus wasn't any good?_

_Does Remus know you're not using your real name? I wish you'd tell me what house your from. _

_James showed me a photo last term._

_I'll see you there then._

_Lily_

_P.S James lent me this owl. How sweet was that. Maybe he has changed._

* * *

_Lily,_

_Merry Christmas._

_I never said he wasn't any good._

_James showed you anything else interesting?_

_Hermione GRANGER_

* * *

_Dear dirty minded were-wolf,_

_If it was good, why did you run away in the morning?_

_And I wish he had. Don't you dare tell him I said that. I'm not entirely sure where we stand at the moment._

_Can you apparate? Because I need a lift to the Potters and I can't ask my parents to drive me as i told them i was going to your house._

_I'll see you soon, you'll get my present then. I hope you'll like it._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

**_A/N _**

**_Firstly to answer some questions. The chapters can't really be any longer. Sorry. But I promise that this will probably be quite long._**

**_I had an awesome review from a friend of mine who said this story was AMAZEBALLS. Which is truly wonderful._**

**_Yesterday as many of you know was May the 2nd, the 15th anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. RIP Remus Lupin. (And everyone else.)_**

**_This chapter is something new for me. I've never written about anything like this before so please let me know what you think._**

**_As always reviews are wonderful and loved and appreciated and kittens and cake and all sorts of lovely things._**

**_I'll update soon and I'll see you at the ball. I'll be the lady in the green dress with the long red hair whose staring in wonder at everything. Remember someones got to be kissed at midnight._**

**_Hood Out. _**


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione appeared outside Lily's house in Surrey with a crack. She tightened her cloak about her and strode up the drive to the house. It was small, but almost exactly what Hermione had expected. She pushed the button for the doorbell and waited for it to open, shivering slightly as she did so. The door opened smoothly and warm air drifted outwards, completely at odds with the frigid gaze Hermione found herself facing.

"Petunia, I presume." Hermione smiled brightly at her.

"Are you one of those freaks?" Petunia's voice carried loudly and Hermione grimaced slightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a friend of Lily's. Can I come in? I'm her lift for the night."

Petunia's face pinched in confusion. "You're driving?"

"Yep." Hermione grinned brightly. "My parents bought me a car when I turned 18. They said, seeing as I had all my teeth I deserved one. They're dentists, you know."

"You're normal?"

"As normal as anyone I suppose. Look, can I come in? It's really cold out here."

Petunia stepped aside and let her into the hall.

"Lily, your friend is here." She yelled before returning to her interrogation. "What do you do with yourself?"

"I go to college." Hermione almost rolled her eyes at the relief in Petunia's expression. "I'm studying biology. I met your sister when she came in last week to get a prospectus for next year. I work part time as an admissions officer. I invited her to this party so she could meet people."

Lily walked gracefully down the stairs, shrugging on her coat as she did so.

"Hi, Hermione," she called, noting with curiosity her sister mildly happy expression.

"You didn't tell me you were applying to college next year." She accused.

Lily shot a confused glance at Hermione who widened her eyes and nodded at her.

"Err... I wanted it to be a surprise. I reckon it's about time I did something normal with my life."

For the first time in almost 7 years Petunia smiled at her sister.

"I think that's brilliant." She reached out and hugged her, before gesturing to the door. "You two have a good time. I'll see you on Wednesday, ok?"

Lily hefted her bag and smiled in return. Hermione nodded with approval. "We ought to go. I parked my car several streets away." The two witches left the house and proceeded without speaking around the corner of the street.

"College?" Lily asked quietly.

"Lily, your sister is jealous of your magic and she always will be. Like many people she hides her jealousy with hatred and it was coming between you two. It will get so bad that she won't invite you to her wedding and cut you out of her life completely. Is that what you want?"

"No. Of course not. I love her." Lily smiled slightly. "That was the first time she's smiled at me in ages. I missed it. How did you know about the wedding?"

"Sirius told me."

"But she's not engaged."  
"Sirius hasn't told me yet. Hand me your bag and I'll shrink it." Hermione tapped the bag with her wand and it shrunk down so that it was small enough to fit into her beaded bag. She held out her hand. "Ready?"

Lily nodded and Hermione turned on the spot and disapparated.

* * *

Snow was falling around Potter Manor as Hermione and Lily hurried up the driveway. Both were grateful for Hermione's shield charm which kept the snow off them and they gazed at the huge mansion. Hermione could see at one point it had been a medieval castle which had been expanded upon, the most recent renovation being the Victorian wing and conservatory. She smiled in approval, before remembering exactly who lived in this house.

"Are you worried about meeting Mrs Potter?"

"Lady Potter. And yes, terrified. I spent the night with her son." Hermione sighed and resisted the urge to run her hands through her hair. It had taken her and Minerva an hour to tame it and there was no way she was ruining it now. Lily trotted next to her and laughed.

"I really hope you're talking about Remus and not James. Or we are going to have a falling out."

"Are you two going out yet?"

Lily blushed. "No. I think we're friends...He kissed me you know? That day Moony collapsed because of your wards. He hasn't done it again."

"Well don't let him. Do you remember how impossible he was just because you called him James? I don't think I could cope with him if you kissed him."

The pair arrived at the large oak door to Potter Manor. It was opened by a house elf Hermione vaguely recognised from what she now referred to as the great kitchen mistake. She bowed deeply and took their coats and bags.

"If Lady Potter-Black and Miss Evans would please follow me." The elf meandered off down the hallway unaware of the chaos it left behind.

"Lady Potter-Black?" Lily squeaked.

"I was afraid of this." Hermione gripped Lily's shoulders. "You cannot tell anyone. I mean that. TIME LINES." She shouted the last word, causing the elf to turn back.

"My Lady?"

Hermione waited until Lily had nodded before turning to the elf. "Lady Hermione. Please promise me that no one in this house will know my surname. Please?"

The elf nodded. "As mistress wishes. Follow Kina please."

"Mistress?"

"Lily it is an incredibly long story. Part of which will break your heart. I'm not telling it tonight. Do I look ok?"

"Yes, fine." Lily lapsed into silence.

They were led up a staircase, Hermione watching a pale Lily out of the corner of her eye. She was intelligent. She'd work it out. Hermione just hoped she'd keep it to herself. The painted double doors opened as they approached and both witches lost their train of thought. The ballroom of Potter Manor was huge. No other word for it. Elegant paper chains hung from the ceiling and paper lanterns floated, casting dappled coloured light, on the well-dressed occupants below. Some of the guests were dancing to the music provided by a small group of musicians, positioned in the corner of the room. Lily and Hermione had worried about being over-dressed, but it looked like they'd hit the mark.

A witch in her late 60's glided over to them, wearing a floor length gown of deep green which highlighted her pale skin and dark hair, the signature features of a Black. She was smiling as the elf introduced them.

"Mistress Potter, Miss Lily Evans and Lady Hermione." Dorea Potter raised an eyebrow and flashed a glance at Hermione's house ring.

"A pleasure. I've looked forward to meeting you Lily. James has told me so much about you."

"He has?" Lily blushed slightly.

"Yes. I believe the three idiots I call my sons are planning something with the punch. If you would be so kind as to restrain them." Lily nodded and marched off to control the erstwhile teenage wizards.

"Lady Hermione?" She held out her arm and Hermione slipped her own through it. It was then Hermione noticed that her scar was visible and tucked her other arm against her side, wishing she'd worn long sleeves.

"Do you have anti-glamour charms in effect tonight, Lady Potter?" She asked tentatively.

"We do." The older witch smiled. "I must compliment you on your dress. It's lovely." Hermione glanced down at herself and shrugged. Minerva had insisted she buy this one when they'd gone shopping. It was a deep black, with a gold filigree pattern winding across the fabric. Hermione was glad it was floor length. It meant she could get away with wearing her boots underneath. After the Yule Ball Hermione had never wanted to wear heels again. She always seemed to end up doing something which required more practical footwear. The dress was sleeveless which meant her wand holster was on display, and nearly all of her scars were too. Minerva had done her hair and make-up so she looked more like a battle ready Morgana, powerful and dangerous, than she did a Librarian. Hermione hadn't been sure Dorea Potter would approve.

"Thank you. Minerva chose it." _Translation: It's not my fault I look like this._

"Well you look lovely." The pair walked slowly around the edge of the room, negotiation the dancers. "So how do you know my sons?"

"I am giving them private lessons in defence at school. The curriculum was somewhat lacking. Your son is very talented."

Dorea smiled. "Which one?"

"All of them. James' talents lie more in Transfiguration, Sirius is a natural at charms and Remus has a brilliant understanding of defence." Hermione shrugged. "Their duelling skills are improving greatly, although none of them are up to my standards yet."

"You have my gratitude. At time like these, it's important to know how to defend yourself. So, are you dating Remus?"

Hermione stumbled and turned wide eyes on the witch beside her.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You were sleeping in his bed." She replied dryly. "The house elves say you were wearing his Quidditch jersey."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That jumper has caused me more trouble than good. It was purely and accident that I was wearing it. As for sleeping in his bed I have no idea how I ended up there, or why James and Sirius didn't rescue me." She sighed. "I'm not dating Remus and I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

The slight pursing of her lips was the only response Hermione got to that.

"Shall I keep you away from him then?"

"I've already got Lily running interference. But please, yes."

"Very well. I am intrigued by what you did to the wards. In fact there is someone I'd like you to meet."

Dorea Potter escorted Hermione across the room to meet a friend of hers, who was something of an expert when it came to warding. He had seen the new additions and happily quizzed Hermione about her rune choice. Smiling she immersed herself in the intellectual conversation.

* * *

"Your mum is going to kill us." Sirius cautioned. James grinned unrelentingly.

"The only time you ever want to behave is when my mother is around." The boy rummaged around in a sack by his feet, pulling out some no-heat-wet-start fireworks and handing them to Remus. He accepted them gingerly and cast a pleading look at James.

"We like your mother. She's nice to us. You, on the other hand, are not." Although the full moon had come and gone Remus was still somewhat cautious around his best friends. He knew they were hiding something from him and no amount of begging or threatening had made them tell him.

_If it involves our mate, it's our business._

I couldn't agree more.

"Would one of you lot like to explain what the hell you're doing?" Lily Evans had crept up on them and was standing, resplendent in her emerald dress, with her arms folded. Otherwise known as the James-Potter-what-have-you-done-now-pose. James jumped, dropped the remaining fireworks under the table, ruffled his hair and turned in one smooth move.

"Lily!" He leapt forward and grabbed the girl for a hug. She sighed but hugged him back, glaring at Remus over his shoulder.

"Hello, James. I can't breathe. Could you... Thank you. Your mother sent me over here by the way. She knows you're up to something." James released her from the hug but left one arm around her waist. Lily turned her eyes back to Remus. "You are trouble. I hope you know that."

Sirius smiled in relief at not being on the receiving end of Lily's ire and wandered off to find Marlene.

"How did you get here?" Remus asked, wondering what on earth he'd done to get in Lily's bad books.

"Hermione brought me." She scowled. "I never really mastered apparition last year. Besides I'm still underage."

"You look lovely." James murmured and Lily blushed slightly.

"Hermione's here?"

"Yes. I left her with James' mother." Lily smiled as Remus marched off. "You're looking very dashing, Mr Potter. Should I have let him go after her?"

James grinned and bowed low.

"Defiantly. As a Marauder it is my duty to let everything proceed according to plan. Now would I be able to interest you in this dance, Miss Evans?" She giggled and allowed herself to be swept off onto the dance floor by an enthusiastic Prongs.

* * *

Robert Kerr was the leading voice in magic protection and wardings. Hermione had actually studied his thesis on advanced spell repulsion in Charms as extra reading and had been intrigued by his ideas on unplotable grid maps.

He was also completely insane. He was dressed in the most eclectic mix of clothing she'd ever seen. Egg yolk yellow robes with an aubergine waistcoat. On his head he wore a battered bush hat, which almost but not entirely failed to contain his messy hair.

Hermione laughed as he explained his thought on her wards using a paper napkin and a spoon.

"What you've achieved is deceptively simple, yet in reality blindingly complex. Take for example this..." He glanced around for a suitable object. "This scarf was your wardings and my spoon was Potter Manor..."

"Shall I rescue you?" Hermione jumped and turned and stared guilty at Remus.

"Please do?" She muttered desperately.

"Mr Kerr if I may remove Madam Granger from you. Lady Potter demanded I give her a dance." Without waiting for an answer he grabbed hold of her arms and spun her in the dance.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Hermione glanced across at James and Lily, who were dancing much closer than was generally considered socially acceptable. "They look good together don't they?"

He nodded and they fell into an uneasy silence.

"Why did you leave?" Hermione sighed.

"Why did I wake up in your bed?" She countered, glaring at him.

"I needed you close by. I don't know why. I'm sorry." His eyes were a mixture of blue and amber and she guessed the apology was from both of them.

"You're forgiven. Do you want to know something?"

He nodded and she smiled at him shyly "That was the first time since January I've been able to sleep without nightmares."

* * *

The evening was wonderful, even if Hermione said so herself. She and the Marauders had retreated to the sitting room to wait for midnight after the dancing began to wear thin. Hermione occupied an overstuffed armchair. James and Lily were curled up on the sofa, with Sirius sitting at the other end eating his way through a platter of profiteroles. Remus was sitting on the floor by Hermione's feet and was being ignored by her. She'd forgiven him but somehow the wolf didn't think they'd be getting any more kisses.

_She's thrown us out into the rain._

I really hope your being metaphorical. Remus rolled his eyes and stubbornly leaned his head against the side of her calf. She was talking to Lily and didn't react.

"What time is it?" Sirius interjected.

"Almost midnight, we'd better get back to the hall. Mum will kill us if we miss the countdown." James helped Lily to her feet, glancing over his shoulder at Hermione.

"You coming?" She sighed and got to her feet, Remus scrambling up behind her.

The dancing had finally stopped and Hermione smiled as all the guests paired up. She strode off the back of the room, leaving the Marauders far behind her. James had Lily, Sirius had hijacked Marlene McKinnon. And Remus..._Well we don't care what he does_. Mr Kerr appeared from nowhere and smiled hopefully at her. Blushing she nodded and listened to Dorea Potter voice ringing through the room.

"Six."

_Remus will be furious if he sees us kiss another man._

"Five."

Hush you. This means nothing.

"Four"

"Three"

"Two." She leant closer to Robert, who beamed at her.

"One."

She was spun on the spot and met a pair of blinding blue eyes, moments before he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N Hello. We're trying something different today. I have a beta. If anyone read the recently updated chapter 5 you'll know this. He's truly awesome and a wonderful sounding board for my ideas.**

**I wanted this chapter to end on a kiss. Seemed right somehow.**

**May the Fourth be with you Star Wars fans. :)**

**Read, Review compost in soft peat for 6 months and feed to the blud-blatter beast of Traal.**

**Once again and for the very first time,**

**Hood and Genius Out.**


	17. Chapter 17

It was hard and fast and Hermione could feel her head spin. She growled and shoved hard, forcing him to take a step back. Remus didn't look annoyed, just resigned.

"I'd rather you kissed me and were furious about it than you kissed anyone else." She just glared at him and stalked off.

"I've got a message for you." Remus turned back to the wizard in the bright robes. "Lady Potter says get on with it or she'll keep meddling. By the way your hair is pink." The wizard beamed at him, his smile bright enough to outshine the moon, as Remus grabbed at a strand and held it to his face for inspection. Sure enough it was a bright bubblegum pink, tinted fuchsia at the ends. He grinned. She must have done it wandlessly because he hadn't seen her remove it from the holster which seemed permanently strapped to her arm. "Now that I've finished messing with your love life I have my own witch to find. Don't suppose you've seen her? Tall, red hair, short temper, somewhat pregnant?" Remus shook his head and the man sighed and bustled off.

* * *

Across the room Dorea Potter watched Remus from the arms of her husband, keeping one eye on the retreating figure of Lady Hermione.

"Are you meddling, my dear?"

"Always. I would like grandchildren you know. I don't really care how I get them." She smiled as he chuckled.

"How very Slytherin of you dear."

"Well you know what they say – once a snake always a snake." He grinned fondly and she lifted her wand to her throat. "_Sonerus." _She coughed slightly to get the attention of the room, although she noticed with a smile that James was still kissing Miss Evans and seemed to have no intention of stopping.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and of course my various sons. I believe with the dawn of a new year it is time for us to depart. May I wish you good fortunes and a strong supply of hangover remedies." There were a few laughs at that, mainly from the men. "And of course I would like to say some congratulations. Firstly to the soon to be Mr and Mrs Longbottom." The couple blushed brilliantly but accepted the applause gratefully. Dorea noted that Augusta Longbottom grinned like an army general who just won the war. She'd have to ask how she'd done it. "To my son James, who is still kissing that lovely redhead." James heard his voice and looked up, grinning at the catcalls and went back to kissing Lily. "And of course to all of you. These are dark times that we live in. That we live at all is something to be celebrated." Normally such a statement would be greeted with a sombre silence, but her guests were intoxicated enough that they applauded loudly and raucously, satisfied in their own defeat of death. "I wish you a good night and in the words of my dear brother Orion Black – Get the hell out of my house."

Eventually the chuckling guests vacated the hall. Everyone present knew Lady Potter well enough to know when she was joking. James and Lily wandered up hand-in-hand, although Lily was blushing enough to blend in with her hair. She smiled fondly at the girl she suspected would eventually be her daughter in law.

"Did you have a good time Lily?" Her husband inquired.

"Er, yes, Lord Potter. It was wonderful."

"Charlus, please. James can show you to your room." He glared at his son. "And then James can go to his own room. Alone."

His son threw up his hands. "You people have no faith in me whatsoever."

Dorea laughed. "Darling, we know you all too well. Tell Sirius if Marlene stays over she has to have breakfast with us. Now, bed for the both of you."

James sighed and led Lily away.

She turned back to her husband. "Did you see Remus anywhere?"

"He's probably hunting down his own witch." he kissed her forehead lightly. "It's nice to have a houseful, isn't it?" He knew his wife had wanted more children. It broke his heart that he couldn't give her the one thing she'd wanted beyond all else. Although she had hidden it well, like the Slytherin she was, he could tell it hurt to realise James would be an only child. He was supposed to care and provide for her.

"Darling," He jumped slightly and looked at his wife. She seemed to possess this amazing talent to read his mind.

"Stop worrying about it. I am just as happy to be a grandmother as I am to be a mother. Besides..." They swept out of the ballroom together, dimming the lights as they went. "I collected sons. Just because I didn't give birth to Remus and Sirius doesn't mean they're not any more my sons than James is. The way things are looking, I'll be having daughters soon too." She grinned happily already planning the weddings. "Do you think Marlene would look nice in my tiara?"

* * *

The room the house elf had shown her to was beautiful. No other word for it. The wood was dark and contrasted nicely with the opulent furnishings. Her beaded bag rested on the bed and she cocked her head to one side, glaring at it. The dress, beautiful as it was, would be impossible to get out of alone. She would kill Minnie when she got the chance.

"Would you like a hand?" Dorea's soft voice came from behind her. Hermione partially turned and nodded. Eventually clad in her pyjamas, which had to be summoned from the bottom of her bag, Hermione sat on the side of the bed while the older witch removed the pins from her hair.

"Do you know what room this is?"

"No." Hermione yawned and wondered if she was up to a discussion on architectural history.

"This room is reserved for the female heir of the House of Potter. Now, I asked the house elves why they put you in here." _Oh no, _"And they told me it was because they didn't have another master bedroom and thought this would be the next best thing." _Oh, Merlin help me. _"I thought I recognised your house ring earlier, but it was only when the house elves told me that I realised. That ring is a mixture of the Potter and Black crests. Stop fidgeting dear or we'll never get these pins out. Anyway, I took a look at you and there is no way you are a Black or a Potter. No offence."

"None taken." Hermione sat very still, praying for someone to rescue her. Death Eaters were less scary than this matriarch.

"Besides, the scar on your arms clearly tells me you're not a pureblood. So, little miss time traveller, did you inherit them or marry into the titles?"

Hermione flinched and tugged down the sleeve of her top. "I inherited them." Her voice was cold and empty, almost robotic and Dorea ceased tugging at her hair. "I wish I hadn't. If I hadn't they would still be alive. My best friend was the Potter heir I suppose. Well, he was an orphan so technically he would have been Lord Potter. His Godfather was the then Lord Black. When Lord Black died everything, including the title, went to Lord Potter. When he died, having no magical relatives left, everything went to me as his only remaining beneficiary. I received both titles although I have no real claim to them."

Dorea nodded. "So you have some back to save my grandson?"

The younger witch turned and frowned in confusion. "How did you...?"

"Simple really. When James has a child, he will make Sirius Godfather. Sirius will inherit the Black title because my brother never actually disowned him, due to his hatred of paperwork. Any Slytherin would work it out. What is your name, dear?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Nice try. Full name."

"Hermione Jean Granger-Potter-Black Lupin"

She chuckled "And I though Dorea Evangeline Black Potter was a mouthful. Were you married to Remus in the future?"

"No, I wasn't. He was almost 20 years older than me. He was married to Nymphadora Tonks."

Dorea shifted so she sat on the edge next to Hermione, wrapping her arms around the younger witch's shoulder. "Then how...?"

Hermione glanced at her and let the wolf show. For a moment her eyes shone amber with grief and sorrow.

"Ah. He turned you. You're his mate. You do realise that even when he meets this young lady he won't be able to marry her, let alone fall in love with her." Hermione frowned in confusion. "His wolf will undoubtedly know you're his mate, even if he realises you've already been mated. Judging by how possessive he's been of you, he already does. When one spends time with were-wolf, one does tend to research these things." Hermione giggled slightly and curled up closer to the witch. It felt nice to have someone mother her. Mrs Weasley had always clucked about how thin she was and tried to feed her ludicrous amounts of food. Although Hermione had always suspected that this was due to her worries about Hermione's childbearing capacity. "Who else knows about this?" Dorea stroked a stray curl off her forehead.

"Lily, James and Sirius. They only know a select amount." Hermione yawned.

"Hmm. Tell you what, I'll think about this for a while and then we'll come up with a plan, okay?" Hermione nodded. "I'll leave you too sleep."

"Can you do me a favour? I've got Lily's bag and I don't know where her room is." Hermione rummaged around and fished out Lily's bag and handed it to Dorea who stared at it in contemplation.

"Can I ask you a question Hermione?"

"After everything you've just accepted about me it would seem fair."

"My grandson. Your best friend. What colour are his eyes?"

"Green as a forest." Hermione chuckled and the witch grinned fiendishly.

"Very well then. Excuse me I have to go and make a bet with my husband." And with that she left. Muttering about manipulative Slytherins, Hermione curled up under the duvet.

"One more thing, Hermione." Dorea poked her head back through the door. "Remus' room is next door to you, just on the left. Sleep well."

Hermione sat bolt upright and locked and warded the door. "Bloody mating bond," she muttered.

* * *

Breakfast was slightly awkward, but altogether hilarious. Remus' hair was still pink and he showed no sign of wanting it changed, although he did have the words "_Respect my privacy_" written across his face in black ink. Hermione had grinned at that. She thought someone had tried to get through her wards last night. Ron had once told her that if it wasn't for her morals she'd be as bad as Fred and George. Lily looked sleepy but happy, grinning smugly at James who was muttering darkly about teases and cold showers as he ruffled his unusually flat hair. A very satisfied looking Sirius had led a thoroughly embarrassed Marlene to the table, where she was engaged in conversation by a pleased looking Dorea Potter. Lord Potter buttered his toast and pretended to be oblivious to all as he read the morning paper. With the exception of the elder Potters they were all dressed in muggle garb, although Sirius' velvet waistcoat was pushing it a bit.

"What do you want to do today?" James asked the room at large.

"Can I ask a question?" Marlene asked. Hermione wondered why her name sounded so familiar.

"Why is the Hogwarts Librarian sitting here?" She blushed. "I assume it's not for the same reason I am. Is it?"

"No." Hermione laughed. "How old do you think I am, Marlene?"

"About 26, ma'am."  
Everyone laughed, excluding Hermione who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for that. I'm 18. Sirius, do I look 26?"

Sirius considered her, getting glares from Remus as he looked her over. "In robes yes. Right now, with your hair down, I think you look your age."

"Ah." Marlene blushed furiously. "Sorry. Do I still have to call you ma'am then?"

"Please don't." Hermione chewed her fried mushrooms and swallowed. "I'm here because Lady Potter invited me. Although I have no idea why she did that. I teach this lot and some others extra defence lessons at school."

Hermione blinked and went pale. She'd just remembered where she'd known Marlene from. At the prefect party Mrs Weasley had thrown in her fifth year, Mad-Eye had been wandering around with a photograph which he'd shown to Hermione. _"There's Marlene McKinnon. She was killed two weeks after this was taken, got her whole family."_

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Huh?" She blinked again and nodded, forcing a smile on her face. "Yes I'm fine. If you'd like Marlene, you would be welcome to join us."

Once again showing her intelligence Dorea Potter joined the dots, her eyes widening and nodded. "I think that would be a brilliant idea. In fact," she turned and flicked her husband with a spoon to get his attention, "I think it would be a good idea if you showed us what you've learned. Don't you, Charlus?"

Charlus Potter had been married a long time. He was aware being flicked with a spoon was the least of his troubles if he didn't go along with whatever his wife had planned. "Of course, dear."

"But we can't use magic outside of Hogwarts." Lily pointed out. James and Sirius blushed slightly.

"That is not exactly true. The ministry's trace only detects magic not its source. As we live in a magical household they assume any magic here comes from my parents or the house elves or any guests. As well as that the wards make it impossible to detect anyway, so the trace doesn't affect us. The system was set up to monitor half-bloods and muggle-borns." Hermione smiled at Lily's outraged expression as she slammed down her mug.

"But that's simple racism. This is law?"

"Unfortunately. As the purebloods are the ones in power, it would be almost impossible to change things." Hermione shrugged. "People like the Potters - and I believe the McKinnons?" Marlene nodded bitterly. "- are some of the very few who really consider muggle-borns equal."

Lily scowled. "But I can use magic here? I'm the only one still under 17, aren't I?" Everyone nodded in amusement.

"Speaking of which, when is your birthday?" Dorea asked.

"February 9th." James grinned at Lily. "I have paid attention over the last 6 years, you know." Lily blushed and went back to her tea.

"Do you have a room I could use for my lessons?"

Charlus sighed thoughtfully and nodded. "Duelling room should work."

Dorea nodded and stood. "Perfect. We'll meet you there at about 10 o'clock. Has everyone finished eating?" They dutifully nodded. "Brilliant. Witches, with me!" And she strode out of the room. Lily, Marlene and Hermione glanced at Charlus in confusion who sighed.

"You'd better follow her. She'll be upset if you don't."

* * *

Lady Potter had a parlour. You could tell this because there was a sign on the door. _Lady Potter's Parlour. Entrance is forbidden to all teenage boys. This includes you Charlus as you never grew up enough to warrant being called a mature man. Go play with your sons._

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this but dutifully sat on one of the sofas with Lily and Marlene on either side. The room was feminine, no doubt about it. Decorated in gentle pastels, with several vases of fresh flowers, Dorea Potter had made it her own. She sat elegantly in a high-backed armchair and considered the three witches before her.

"Lily is muggle born. Hermione too, although I suspect with a slightly different upbringing than Lily's. But she is too much the warrior. As for Marlene..." She seemed to be muttering more to herself than to anyone else. "Not titled but from an old pureblood family." She straightened and fixed her gaze firmly on them.

"Hermione and Charlus can teach you how to survive in a physical battle. However this is not the only form of combat you will come under. Lily and Hermione you are both muggle-borns who have been dropped into pureblood society by the scruff of your necks. People will look at you and simply assume you're a mudblood and no more." Hermione and Lily flinched and Hermione tugged on her sleeve again. "My apologies but this is necessary. As for Marlene, you come from a long line of blood traitors, who are held in much the same regard." Marlene didn't flinch but her face closed off and she stopped showing emotion. Dorea grinned in approval. "Brilliant. I can tell you've already had some instruction. If you three are going to run in the same circles as Sirius and James, and something tells me that you are," Lily and Marlene blushed, "you will need the same social armour that my own mother equipped me with."

"Could you explain where you're going with this?" Hermione sighed. She had a sinking feeling she knew where this was going, even is Lily didn't.

Dorea sighed and nodded quietly.

"Pure blood society exists with certain rules and parameters. James, Sirius and to an extent Remus all grew up learning these rules. You, however, did not. When you go to certain social events there are considerations that must be taken. For example as unmarried women you are not allowed to wear bright colours and you must be escorted everywhere. The exception to this is Hermione who, like Augusta Longbottom, is the Head of her Household."

"This all seems strangely Victorian." Lily murmured.

Dorea snorted in the most ladylike way possible. "Hogwarts is still lit by torches, even after 400 hundred years. The wizarding world does not change easily."

Over the next hour, Hermione, Lily and Marlene were drilled in the basics of etiquette. This was all brought to a halt when Lily asked the important question.

"But why do we need to go to these parties, beg pardon, social occasions anyway? No one would invite us as we're not purebloods."

Dorea laughed. "The reason for that is quite simple. James and Sirius are very proud young men. They will want to show you off."

"Like a new broomstick?" Marlene glowered. "What makes you think Sirius is even serious about me anyway?" She groaned. "Stupid pun."

"Sirius Black is not the sort of boy to sleep with the same girl twice."

"Three times." Marlene corrected, quietly.

"Exactly." Lily laughed. "I think you're the first, Marlene. I wish you all the best, Mrs Black."

"Shut up, Mrs Potter." Dorea and Hermione laughed.

"Speaking of which, why do I have to go?" Hermione shrugged as they looked at her. "I'm a nobody."

"Because we are going to make you go." Lily promised viciously. "If we have to go through such hell, then so do you."

"You're a vicious creature, Lily Evans." Hermione sighed as the carriage clock on the mantle struck 10. "We'd better be going."

* * *

Hermione surveyed her troops. James and Sirius looked eager, although whether it was to learn or to impress Lily and Marlene, she wasn't sure. The two witches stood side by side, each ignoring their wizard. Remus was leaning against the wall, his face now free of ink. She assumed they'd found a counter spell although his hair was still an outrageous shade of pink. He smiled at her, his eyes holding the barest hint of amber. Dorea and Charlus stood together at the end of the room.

"Okay Marlene, Sirius will catch you up on the things you've missed. Split into pairs for duelling practice." Hermione laughed. "James, if you think I'll let you go with Lily you'll be wrong. Lily and Marlene together. Sirius and Remus against James."

"Hey, that's unfair." he muttered petulantly.

"The Death Eaters won't wait for you to deal with them one by one." Charlus pointed out. "Deal with it."

"Ok. Begin." The room lit up with spells. Marlene and Lily were evenly matched in terms of power, but Hermione's tutelage made the difference. Lily had Marlene stunned in four spells. Hermione revived her and brought her back to her feet.

"You need to be faster. Lily's advantage was with her speed and wide array of spell choices. She confused you and got through your shield. Try again."

Hermione left them and wandered over to the Potter's who were watching James' defence. He was holding his shield and dodging both sets of spells, even managing to return fire. As she walked by Remus glanced her way and James hit him with a bodybind.

"Constant Vigilance." She shouted to him. "Don't get distracted. Only Sirius can revive you. So you may be there for some time."

Eventually Hermione let them rest. They sat panting on the ground in front of her, as she spoke to Charlus.

"I'm impressed." he nodded to the teenagers approvingly. "What you've achieved is brilliant. It worries me that not all graduates leave Hogwarts this able to defend themselves. What's next?"

Hermione grinned.

"Shield charms." There was a collective groan.

"Hermione, we did shield charms in November." Lily pointed out.

"True. Lord Potter, if you would conjure a shield for me?" He complied. "Wonderful. James, would you do the same." James sighed but stood and drew his wand. He flinched at Hermione's smile.

"It terrifies me when you look like that."

Hermione drew her wand. "I want you to pay attention to the differences between Lord Potter and James' shields. Firstly against spells." She shot a mild tickling jinx at them. Both bounced off and discharged against the wall. "Any difference?"

"None." Sirius yawned.

"Exactly. Now..." She reached into a pocket and pulled out two pebbles and lobbed them at the shields. The first bounced off Charlus' shield and he smiled guessing the point of the lesson. The second hit James in the forehead causing his shield to drop. Hermione hit him with an almost lazy tickling jinx. As he writhed on the ground giggling, she turned back to the group.

"Marlene. What was the difference?"

"Lord Potter's shield was impervious to objects as well as spells."

She nodded in approval. "Excellent. As you can judge by James here, allowing objects through your shield can be the difference between being jinxed or surviving. I had a friend who died because a wall fell on him. Not because of a curse. So Lord Potter..." She handed him a handful of pebbles. "Feel free to pelt them. You lot. Shields up."

Hermione sighed ignoring the glares she got from her students, with the exception of Remus who watched her with approval and pride. Each time their shield dropped she'd hit them with a stinging jinx. Add that to the bruises from the stones and none of them were very happy with her. It had worked though. All of them could now produce a proper shield charm.

"Hermione?" Charlus called. The group paused in their egress and turned.

"Were you trained as an Auror?" Hermione smiled sadly as she picked up pebbles from the floor.

"No. I was trained to survive."

* * *

**A/N Wow this is a long chapter. **

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. I like the "possessive puppy"comment. **

**I'm thinking about doing a soulbond FW/HG/GW. Any thoughts?**

**Read and Review,**

**Hood and Genius Out.**


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione sat in her office and stared at the fire as she stroked Crookshanks. The days she'd spent at the Potters had passed in a blur of training, pointless etiquette and meals. It had been very happy, relaxed and exactly what she would have expected from the Marauders. She thought of the two major conversations she'd had there. Dorea and Hermione had sat in her parlour, both watching the fire in silence, much like she did now although Hermione had been twisting her fingers in the hem of her jeans.

"Do you love him?"

Hermione shrugged slightly. "I could very easily if I stopped refraining myself."

"You want my opinion?"

She nodded tightly.

"Very well. Be his friend. Stay away from him during the full moon. When he graduates and you leave Hogwarts, I would give in. He loves you Hermione, as much as James loves Lily." The older witch patted her hand. "Seeing as you are my pseudo daughter-in-law I would like you to stay with us this summer. Feel free to floo over any time you can during term. You can bring Minerva and we can see what we can do to change the future."

"But what about Tonks?"

Dorea shrugged delicately. "We will see."

* * *

And that had been that. Hermione had gotten up and wandered to the Library, trying to immerse herself in books, when the other important conversation of her holiday had crept up on her, in all his shaggy haired glory. She'd jumped when he'd appeared soundlessly from behind the sofa she was sitting on.

"Will you talk to me?" Gone was the demanding were-wolf. His eyes were a deep blue and entirely Remus. She nodded and patted the sofa next to her, where he sat gingerly, staring at his clasped hands.

"Why does everyone know things about you, but I know almost nothing." His voice was full of regret and sorrow and she sighed setting her book down on the floor.

"Because there are things you can't know. I'm sorry." Hermione smiled at him and decided to raise the white flag. "I'm sorry I've been so difficult recently."

Remus shrugged and he stood, watching her for a while.

"What happened to your mate?"

"Why do you want to know?" She wasn't surprised. It made sense he'd want to know.

"So I can beat the bastard who left you to fend for yourself through the hell you've lived through." There was no anger in his voice. Just honesty.

"He's dead." Hermione shrugged. "Well, he's sort of dead."

"That makes no sense." He scowled at her. "I'm guessing this is one of the things you can't tell me?"  
"Bingo."

He sat down next to her and shrugged. "Okay. What can you tell me about him?"

"He was much older than me, almost 20 years. I had no idea I was his mate and I suspect that he didn't either. He was married." Remus snorted as if he found that hard to believe. "We were fighting Death Eaters and it was the night of the full moon. He was a werewolf, but the Wolfsbane potion allowed him to fight against them. He was in full control, his were-wolf instincts buried nice and deep. Until he got hit by a _Confundus _Jinx. Then he lost control and I, unfortunately, happened to be near-by."

Remus scowled. "So you didn't consent?"

"Of course not. I had been stunned and was cornered. There is very little a disarmed witch can do to hold off a fully grown wolf."

He sighed and picked up a book from the coffee table in front of him. "Can I stay here and read with you?" She nodded and picked up her own volume. He was perched on the very edge of the sofa, as though he was trying to find a compromise between giving her space and maintaining contact with her.

"We can be friends." he suggested.

She laughed at him. "Can we? Can you promise me that you and Moony will both behave?"

"For how long?"

"Until the end of term. I'm leaving then."

Hermione could feel him going tense. He'd shut his eyes, but she could see his fists were clenched and his knuckles white.

_He thinks we're leaving him, _her wolf whispered.

Aren't we?

_You and I both know we couldn't._

"Remus. I meant I'm leaving Hogwarts. Not that I was leaving you." His eyes flew open and he grinned at her.

"You mean that?"

"Of course." They went back to their reading although Hermione could feel him vibrating with excitement next to her.

"What is it Remus?" She eventually demanded.

"Willyougooutwithusonthefullmoon?"

"What?"

"Will you go out with us on the full moon? Please?"

Hermione sat back and considered it. "As long as you promise not to chase me, it would be fine."

"Why would I chase you?"

_Oh bother. _"How much do you remember of the first time we met?"

"I remember chasing a wolf and I woke up trapped in the Greenhouses. I couldn't remember much."

She winced. "The wolf was me. The memory loss was partly due to you being smacked into a window. That, with the mild amnesiac I added to the potion, made you somewhat forgetful."

"I wondered why I woke up in the greenhouse." Remus sighed. "I shouldn't have been chasing you. Why the amnesiac?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time?" Hermione suggested weakly. "All I know is you were playing with me. You're bigger and faster. You could have caught me at any time you wanted."

He seemed to accept this. "I won't chase you next time. I promise."

Hermione sighed and left it at that, settling back into her book.

* * *

And that was it. The two highlights of her holiday. Well aside from finding James and Lily in a cupboard together. That had been funny, more than anything else. Remus' hair had still been pink and Hermione had offered to change it back for him before she left for Hogwarts. He refused and blushed muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I...er...that is Moony likes it."

"Why?" She was genuinely confused.

He mumbled again, quiet enough even her sensitive hearing couldn't pick it up.

"Tell me?"

"He likes that you've put your mark on me." he whispered, face almost as pink as his hair.

"Ah." Hermione hadn't really known what to say to that so she walked off, leaving the embarrassed were-wolf muttering to himself.

She'd returned to Hogwarts this morning and couldn't resist having another go. The pink was all very well but it didn't really suit him and it reminded Hermione too strongly of Tonks. He turned his back and Hermione flicked her wand, murmuring the spell to herself. The last thing she'd seen before she'd Disapparated was the back of Remus' head turning a deep cyan blue. Lily had laughed when she'd told her and Hermione dropped her off at her house, smiling slightly. Minerva had met Hermione at the entrance to the grounds and now Hermione was back here. In her office. Alone.

Eventually term restarted and like a Quidditch player in the morning, the school gradually came back to full functioning capacity. Hermione chased down students who though her Library was the ideal place to skip classes. She restarted the Study Club, which was moving on to physical combat. On the second week of term Hermione was summoned to the Headmaster's office. She marched quickly up the corridor on the sixth floor until she reached the Headmaster's office. The usual stone gargoyle barred her way.

"Cauldron Cakes." Apparently Dumbledore's fascination with sweets had been a recent development in her time. The spiral staircase deposited her at the door and Hermione pushed her way into the office.

There were subtle differences from the office Hermione knew. The gadgets used to monitor Number 4 Privet Drive were not present and portrait of Dumbledore was missing from the walls, along with several rows of books. The real Dumbledore watched her with a cool gaze that, had Hermione not fought her way through a war, would probably have unnerved her.

"You asked to see me, Professor?"

He nodded and gestured with one long fingered hand to a chair in front of his desk.

"How are you finding your job, Madam Granger?" He asked as she took her seat.

"Educational and fulfilling." Hermione glanced at him and smiled. "I enjoy working with the students."

"You are muggle-born?"

She nodded and the old man sighed.

"I can tell you've faced the darkness. In your duel against Filius, you didn't use a single dark curse. Not even one which could have hurt him. You fought to incapacitate, not wound." He smiled slightly. "Hardly the mark of a Death Eater. Did you enjoy our meeting?"

Hermione nodded. "I did, although..."

"Yes?"

"I agree with Mr Moody. You can't win this war through the confiscation of items." Hermione clenched her fist in irritation. Dumbledore blinked at her.

"You are an unusual librarian. Minerva tells me you will only be with us for a year?"

"I leave at the end of the summer term."

"I have decided to trust you. Therefore when you leave us in July I will arrange for you to become a regular in the Order. Members of staff are usually more peripheral members as their main priority lies in the protection of Hogwarts. You, along with several students, shall be introduced together. May I ask your opinion on something?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Severus Snape. Can he be trusted? I've noticed something of a change in him since the start of the school year. Aside from the haircut, he was placed in detention yesterday."

"Anything serious?" Hermione smiled slightly.

"No. He and a group of Gryffindors were all put into detention yesterday. For turning the Ravenclaw Quidditch team blue."

Hermione burst out laughing. Dumbledore watched her with some interest over his steepled hands.

"I warned them not to do that. The Ravenclaws are indeed intelligent. They'll get them back for this." she sobered slightly. "As for Severus Snape, well I simply have to repeat the words of an old friend of mine. I would trust Snape with my life."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well. I wish you luck in the rest of your time here." Hermione nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and, Madam Granger?" She paused and glanced back at him. "Thank you for ending the feud between Snape and the Marauders, as I believe they're called. I think, had Mr Snape gone ahead with the rest of Slytherin in his treatment towards the Dark Lord, I believe we would have made a powerful enemy."

Hermione nodded in silent agreement and left the office.

That nights Study Club meeting was slightly disrupted by the arrival of Remus, James, Sirius and Severus who had been cursed by the Ravenclaw captain. They had sped into the Room of Requirement slamming the door behind them. Several thuds of heavy objects hitting the door sounded through the room. From the look of them, bruised and battered and covered in pages, they had been cursed to attract books. The books on the shelves suddenly noticed their presence and sped towards them, each book attaching itself them. Hermione recognised the squelch of a sticking charm. Before long, the boys were covered and the four pranksters stood morosely, covered in books as Hermione laughed her head off.

"I told you. I told you." Hermione chuckled, watching Marlene and Lily sooth their boyfriend's bruised egos. "Don't mess with Ravenclaw."

"Hermione, you must know a counter curse." Sirius begged, slightly muffled. "Please."

"Do I know a counter curse for having books attracted to you?" She stepped closer to Remus. The only part of him that was visible was one eye which was partially hidden due to a large dictionary of defensive spells. Hermione shook her head and cancelled the sticking charm. As gravity began to take hold the books dropped like flies, falling with muffles thuds on to the carpet. "It was a simple Accio which they manipulated slightly. It wore off when the sticking charm was removed. Okay, enough of this madness."

The boys quietened down.

"Pair up. We're duelling tonight."

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok. I am sorry i left it long and I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. Unfortunately I hit a writers block. So my apologies.**

**As for the soul bond story...Well Chapter 1 is finished. It's about 7000 words but still. I couldn't stop. We've only got to the first weeks at Hogwarts and it's 7000 words.**

**So lovely people we need a name for this story. Ideally we need people who are willing to read it too but a name is a good start. Leave a review with any suggestions or PM. The sooner we have a name the sooner it gets uploaded. **

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. It was my guilt over you which persuaded me to update. So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.**

**CONGRATULATIONS: to our 100th reviewer LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, who went with the simple but no less appreciated Amazing.**

**Read, review, yell at me for a chapter in which nothing happens and leave me a name or a random phrase.**

**Hood and Genius Out.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Right, THAT IS IT!" Hermione screeched in triumph and collapsed onto the padded floor. Her assembled seventh year smiled down at her in amusement and she gestured for them to join her. With muffled thumps, the pairs sat down together, each leaning on their partner. Sirius and Marlene, James and Lily, Severus and Felicity, Frank and Alice, all curled up in their own perfectly happy heaps. Remus crawled over to sit behind Hermione and without a word she leaned against him, enjoying the feeling of peace he gave her. None of them commented on it, although James and Lily raised an eyebrow in unison, something of an irritating habit of theirs.

"I have," Hermione began with a long suffering sigh, "taught you everything I can think of that would be useful in the way of duelling and surviving. Next time we will study potions, please Severus and Lily try to contain your glee. After that, wardings and protections. You won't need to bring your cauldrons, just a notebook. It may be something of a practical lesson." Remus wrapped his arm around her, tugging Hermione closer to him. The full moon was tomorrow night and both were-wolfs were feeling somewhat...itchy. Hermione's wolf had taken to prowling restlessly behind her eyes, the glow of which shocked many people into silence as they entered the Library. The only thing that calmed her down, although Hermione would probably rather face Bellatrix than admit it, was Remus. He was somewhat more used to the effects of his Lycanthropy and, with the Wolfsbane potion, was about as close to normal as a teenage boy ever got.

"Now, I have been asked to discuss your plans for next year with you. Hands up whose becoming an Auror."

Four hands rose into the air, James and Sirius grinning proudly. Hermione's gut clenched slightly as Frank and Alice smiled too. _Poor Neville._

"Brilliant. Lily and Marlene are becoming Healers. You both got your course acceptance letters, didn't you?"

The girls nodded and Hermione turned her attention to the Slytherins. "Felicity?"

The dark hair girl smiled faintly and quietly muttered, "I'm going to join the Ministry."

Hermione nodded in satisfaction. "Good. We need someone decent there." Felicity flushed with pride and Severus squeezed her hand slightly in support, before speaking up himself.

"I'm planning to attain my Mastery in Potions and maybe Defence." Hermione smiled in approval and Lily shot a smile at her friend from next to James.

"What about Remus?"

Remus shifted slightly at the question. Hermione sighed and patted his hand.

"Remus, unfortunately, is somewhat disadvantaged when it comes to the job market. You'll have to ask him about it another time. Professor Dumbledore asked me to pass on this invitation to all of you. When you have graduated he will, against mine and Minerva's better judgement, induct you into the Order of the Phoenix."

"Against your better judgement..." Sirius scowled. "Don't you want us to fight?"

Hermione laughed, a dark bitter laugh. "No, of course I don't. It's not that I don't think that you can. It's just I have grown to like you and would be severely annoyed if, despite my best efforts, you died."

"Oh."

Hermione smirked slightly and tipped her head back to rest on Remus' shoulder.

A calm silence settled around the room and the group sat quietly for a while, each wrapped in their own thoughts, until Felicity spoke up again.

"Mada...I mean Hermione? Will you remain as Librarian next year?" Hermione chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"No. This was a one year post. I had a personal interest in being here this year and there will be no reason to stay. I'm looking for my successor as we speak." Hermione smiled as a thought occurred to her. _I wonder how many houses the Potters have._ _More to the point, how much money did Minerva send me back here with? Do I have enough to buy a house?"_

"'Mione? You've drifted off again." Hermione jumped and snapped her attention back to the present.

"I think we've done enough for the night. I may arrange a little test for you next time so remember..."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE," they chorused back at her. Remus helped her get to her feet and Hermione smiled in appreciation. Things had gotten a lot more pleasant between them since Christmas. Hermione has begun spending time with him in the Library, talking through the latest additions and some of the older, darker spell books. They'd developed something similar to the easy friendship they'd shared back in Hermione's own time and, much to the delight of Lily, they spent long hours together working their way through Hogwarts' collection of books. Eventually, everyone left the room of requirement and Hermione headed along to Gryffindor tower with the Marauders and Lily.

"Hermione? Can I ask you a question?"

"James, don't be so formal. I've seen you in your pyjamas; I'm hardly in a teacher-student relationship with you. But yes."

James smiled but looked unusually serious. "Why have you never allowed Peter to join us? He could definitely benefit from a bit of help."

Hermione flinched and turned to look James and Sirius in the eye. "Believe me when I tell you Peter Pettigrew is not your friend. For one thing I found him bullying younger students just for malicious fun."

Sirius scowled. "Is this just because of that or is this a Hermione thing?"

Hermione just nodded and strode off down the corridor without a word. The three boys stared after her and Lily sighed.

"Come on, you lot. It's late and you've got Quidditch practice tomorrow. The Captain will kill you if you fall asleep."

"The mention of Quidditch seemed to wake James from his thought and he turned and raised one hand to point dramatically to the stairs.

"Quidditch Team...TO BED." He winked at his girlfriend. "You can come too, Evans."

"Shut up, Potter."

* * *

"Potter Manor." Hermione yelled into the fire and sneezed as she inhaled a good amount of ash. Eventually her head stopping spinning, although her eyes watered, and she looked out of the Potter's fireplace. With a loud CRACK Kina appeared, tissue held at the ready. She wiped off Hermione's face and bowed to her floating head.

"Good morning Mistress. Can I help you today?"

"If you could fetch Lady Potter I'd be very grateful." The elf nodded and disappeared, giving Hermione the chance to look around the room. It was opulent, but comfortable, the sort of family room the wealthy own, but never show to guests. The oak door swung open and Dorea swept into the room. She smiled at Hermione and tucked her skirts under herself as she sat on the floor, much to the distress of her house elf who felt that, "Lady Potter should not sit on the floor."

"Hermione, how are you?"

"I would shrug but I currently lack shoulders with which to do so." Hermione smiled fondly at the older woman and tried to indicate, with the subtle movements of her eyebrows that she was generally okay. "I was wondering if you would be able to help me with something."

Dorea smiled and nodded. "I can try, but this sounds like a tea conversation. Kins if you would be so kind?" The elf nodded and vanished again. "Now go ahead."  
"I was wondering how I could go about buying a house. I've never had to deal with wizarding property laws you see and..." Hermione trailed off awkwardly. She hated asking for help.

"Why do you need a house?" Dorea accepted the steaming cups of tea, dropping a straw in one and placing it so Hermione could drink easily.

"It's for next year. I need a place to live when I leave Hogwarts, as will Lily and the others. I would like it if my seventh years stayed with me. I can keep them safe that way. So it needs to be a very large house, with a garden, away from muggles." She rubbed her forehead. "I'm getting a headache."

Dorea pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose as she thought. "I have a house I could sell you. It's big enough to accommodate you, in the countryside, connected to the floo network and it's cheap."  
She laughed at the stricken look on the girls face. "Look Hermione you don't really have a lot of choice. Most wizards won't sell to muggleborns, especially not one as young as you. Besides you don't have any identification."

"I don't want to live in one of James' houses." Hermione argued desperately.

"James doesn't even know it exists. It was a wedding present from one of my great aunts and as the Potter family have so many properties it's been somewhat forgotten. It may need some work but other than that it's perfectly habitable. I'll take you to see it next time you come round. Drink your tea dear. It'll get cold."

Hermione obediently sucked the hot liquid through the straw, desperately trying to think of a way to refuse. "So I'll be paying for this house?"

"Lodge dear. And yes. I'd give it to you but something tells me you wouldn't accept it."

"Slytherin." Hermione muttered but it wasn't as insult. "Very well. I'll come round this weekend. Can I bring Remus?" Dorea raised an eyebrow causing Hermione to giggle slightly. "You look just like James and Lily. I need to see if he likes it. He knows the rest of them well enough to know if they'll like it too. It has nothing to do with anything else."

"Keep telling yourself that dear. Right you'd best be off. Get some rest for tonight and look after those boys for me."

Hermione nodded and backed her way out of the fire, shaking the ash from her curly hair.

* * *

Hermione had the day off. Which was good because after her call with Dorea this morning and the mood she was in Hermione would probably slaughter the first Ravenclaw to ask her for a book. She paced her office, ignoring the irritated glares she was getting from Crookshanks and curled her fingers into tight fists. Ants were running over her skin and she was going insane. The urge to tear at her skin was over whelming as she dug her sharpening fingernails into the smooth skin of her palm. A knock sounded at her door which connected with the Library. Hermione strode across, mouth opening to snap at the distraction. She wrenched open the door and froze as she came face to face with Remus. He took one look at her and opened his arms, tugging her forward. Instantly the itching stopped and Hermione felt the tension draining from her.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was muffled by his chest and he smiled down at her.

"I was in the Hospital wing. But something told me you needed my company more." Hermione nodded and stepped backwards, pulling him into her office. Remus looked around with interest, glaring slightly at Crookshanks. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that she'd relocated all of her photographs to her bedroom.

"This is nice. It suits you." Hermione nodded listlessly. "You're not used to the transformation are you?" He watched her return to pacing, with a small frown between his eyebrows.

"Do you ever get used to it?"

"It gets better. Well, maybe not better, but easier to deal with." Remus nabbed two books at random off her shelves and perched on the end of her sofa, grabbing her sleeve as she strode past. "Sit down, 'Mione. Please." Hermione sighed but flopped down on to the over-stuffed cushions. Remus passed her a book and shifted closer to her, opening his own volume. Hermione began to relax and soon lost herself in the fine art of _Wand Making._

"Will you join us tonight?"

"What?" Hermione scowled as she tried to catch on to his train of thought. "Oh. The full moon. Yes I will, although I'll meet you in the Shack after I've transformed."

"Why after?"

"As close as I am to those two morons, I don't want to go through a transformation which will result in the shredding of my clothes in front of them." Hermione pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow as his eye slid out of focus. "Please tell me you're not thinking about that?"  
"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." He grinned mischievously and returned to his book. Hermione snorted but didn't push it. They spent the rest of the day like that, curled up together each absorbed in their own world. Neither was very hungry as the looming moon made food seem somewhat nauseating. So it wasn't until six o clock that they were eventually disturbed. Hermione was reaching the end of her book, now relatively confident in her ability to recite large passages at will, when, without warning, the door to her office snapped open and James and Sirius piled into the room, pulling the invisibility cloak off as they did.

"Finally, Moony." James panted slightly. "The moon is nearly up and we couldn't find you anywhere. Are you ready to go?"

Remus sprang up in surprise and glanced at Hermione. She shrugged. In all honesty she'd forgotten about the full moon. Now her main source of distraction was leaving all the cravings and itchiness came back in full force.

"Go on. I'll meet you outside." Her voice was rougher as the start of the moon transformation began, almost as though her wolf had already started speaking for them.. She could see Remus' eyes darkening and his hair had already begun to grow, the usually short light brown strands tickling his cheekbones. Sirius and James grabbed an arm each and between them managed to drag the reluctant were-wolf from the room. Hermione checked her watch as the portrait swung shut. She had just enough time to get to the Forbidden Forest if she ran.

* * *

Hermione sprinted across the grounds grateful that the early February weather had driven the students indoors. In the winter the moon rose early, making sneaking out somewhat harder and Hermione hadn't wanted to risk padding through the corridors and meeting an inquisitive Gryffindor. It wasn't long before her bare feet had carried her into the Forbidden Forest. The transformation had already given her tough soles on her feet, so the brambles she crashed through didn't affect her overly. It was only when she reached a clearing that she stopped and looked around. Hermione had left her wand in the school and she'd changed into a loose t-shirt that she wasn't particularly fond of. She didn't need to look up to see the moon rise. She could feel it like the itch on her skin and had almost five seconds of bliss to revel in the moonlight before the transformation started. After moments of agonising pain, the wolf dropped lightly to her paws and sniffed the air curiously.

_Shall we?_

We did promise didn't we? The wolf snorted in amusement at the trepidation in Hermione's voice and set off at an easy lope out of the forest. The Whomping Willow was easy to navigate and Hermione slipped quietly into the tunnel, sending up puffs of dried dirt as she wandered along. Her lupine body was almost as tall at the shoulder as most men and there wasn't really much room to manoeuvre in her.

At least he can't chase us. He won't be able to fit.

_What makes you think he won't try?_

He promised.

_Exactly. Your human promised. The wolf did no such thing. Can you smell wet dog?_

Sirius. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

Hermione sneezed in an attempt to remove the smell of Sirius from her brain. It wasn't overly pleasant. Eventually Hermione emerged into the Shrieking Shack. It wasn't as dusty as her last visit, when she'd first met Sirius Black, but the level of destruction was the same. The potion allowed Hermione to remain in control, but if she was locked up in this house for every full moon she was sure she'd destroy everything out of sheer frustration too. A howl sounded from upstairs and Hermione answered without thinking. A massive shadow bounded through the door and Sirius Black grinned at her, his dog form only just smaller than her, a long pink tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as he panted. Hermione gave the Grimm-like dog a look of deep disgust and ignored him. She stepped past him, through the door into the hallway beyond, following her nose. Remus sat on his haunches and watched her, his amber eyes glinting slightly in the moonlight.

* * *

**A/N **

**Okay. My exams are pretty much finished, so I can get back to writing. The weather in Scotland is awful at the moment.**

**Still need a title for the FW/HG/GW story. Please any suggestions.**

**What do you think of them living together after Hogwarts? I'm asking you. Yes you. The one sitting in front of their screen reading this. Hi. **

**Please review, it makes me write faster. **

**Again thanks to Genius for editing, even though his own exams are around the corner. You're amazing.**

**I'll see you soon.**

**Hood and Genius Out.**


	20. Chapter 20

The full moon had been a success. Well as much as it could've been. Hermione stared at the vaulted ceiling of the Hospital Wing and twisted the sheets between her fingers. She had the day off and no idea how to spend it. Apparently the ability to do more than whimper in pain after the full moon was somewhat unusual for a werewolf. Hermione guessed it probably had more to do with being mated than her personal stamina. There was a reason mates were sought after with such ferocity. In truth Hermione was surprised that Remus hadn't noticed the effect of the mating bond yet. Perhaps he was ignoring the signs.

_Perhaps he doesn't want to know. Maybe he doesn't want to mated._

_Shut up._

Hermione laughed quietly. The voices in her head were one thing. When they started arguing with each other was just ridiculous. Madam Pomfrey bustled over and glared down at Hermione.

"You are not to leave this bed."

Hermione nodded dutifully and sat up. Pomfrey just rolled her eyes and left, drawing the curtains behind her. Due to her hippocratic oath she had to ensure she advised her patients to the best of her ability. Whether they listened to that advice was another matter entirely. Dressing quickly in muggle clothes, Hermione slipped out from behind the privacy screens and crossed the flagstone floor. She paused for a moment behind the curtains which hid Remus from view, listening to make sure he wasn't up and getting dressed.

_Not that we'd mind seeing that._

Shut up.

Hermione strolled past the curtains and stood by the foot of his bed. He was fast asleep, head burrowed in the pillow, snoring gently. If he snores like that all the time, Hermione thought, this relationship is going to hit a snag.

_So you acknowledge him?_

I thought I told you to shut it.

"Remus?" The snoring continued, although it dropped a few crossed to sit on the bed by his head. "Remus?" She asked. Nothing. Hermione stroked his hair back and smiled as he turned his head slightly, into her touch. She scratched lightly behind his ear and one eye fluttered open.

"Am I dreaming?"

She giggled a rare sound for Hermione. "Why would you think that?"

"Nice girl in bed..." Hermione smirked at the sleepy grammar and ruffled his hair.

"Wake up. I've got chocolate." He sat bolt upright and only his fast reflexes saved Hermione from being knocked to the floor.

"Sorry." Remus yawned slightly and cocked his head to the side watching her in a disturbingly wolf like fashion. "Why are you in here?"

"We're going out."

His eyes widened "We are? Don't I need to ask you first."

Hermione laughed again and stretched slightly, ignoring his eyes following the movement. "Not like that. We need to go and see Mrs Potter."

"Ah."

"Get dressed and I'll take you to the kitchens for hot chocolate." Hermione left to him to mutter quietly and waited outside.

"Hermione?"

"It's Madam Granger in school Mr Lupin. But yes?"

"Why does your t-shirt say spew?" Hermione sighed and picked at the maroon cotton t-shirt Fred and George had made for her.

"It doesn't. It say S.P.E.W. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"What's that?"

"A joke apparently." Hermione glared at the t-shirt. The twins had enchanted it so she could change the message to anything she liked. Hermione seeing a chance to impart her knowledge through a new medium had bought seven. She raised her wand and muttered under her breath.

* * *

Sipping hot chocolate, which had been enchanted by the house elves not to spill, a very confused Remus followed Hermione up to her office. All she'd told him was that the were going to Potter Manor and he shouldn't ask questions. Although she had gotten the house elves to make them some French pastries which had chocolate in them. Pan o something. Best thing since cocoa in his opinion. They approached the portrait with the obnoxious goat and Hermione sighed, turning back to him.

"I really hate this painting. Goats I don't mind. But this one is eating a book. It's distressing for me." Remus smiled slightly as her voice got higher in her annoyance. She coughed and he realised he was staring at her. "New password by the way. Firebolt."

"Firebolt?" He followed her through the opening to stand in front of the fireplace. She glanced at him guiltily.

"Er... it's a muggle thing."

Remus snorted in amusement and sipped his hot chocolate. "You know as a werewolf I can tell when you're lying."

Hermione smiled brightly. "And as a man you should know when not to push me."

Ouch. She grabbed a handful of floo powder from a sack on the mantlepiece and glanced at him. "Follow me?" He nodded and with a shout of "Potter Manor" Hermione vanished. Unwilling to let go of the liquid elixir Remus used his left hand to take a pinch of powder and stepped into the fire.

* * *

Hermione stepped clear of the fireplace and strode off to find Dorea. A muffled thump behind her that was Remus landing made her smile slightly.

"Kina?"

CRACK. "Mistress?" The wrinkled house elf smiled at Hermione and dusted the ash off her jacket.

"Could you tell Lady Potter we've arrived? Thanks."

"What is it with you and these house elves?" Remus picked himself up from the carpeted floor and brushed the ash off himself. Hermione shrugged and leant against the back of the sofa, smoothing her hands down her clothes. Hermione had onced dressed in neat, girly clothes. Her mother had loved taking her shopping. It was one of the few girly things they got to do together. Her tight jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket would be met with a wince of disapproval. The knee high combat boots...well Hermione shuddered to think. At least she'd changed her t-shirt. Although the crest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team probably wasn't much better. Dorea Potter bustled into the room, elegant as royalty and just as rich. Her suit was as neat as a pin and she smirked in a decidedly Slytherin fashion as Hermione watched her warily.

"Shall we?"

Hermione nodded and Dorea strode to the fireplace.

"Scotnish House!"

Hermione smiled at her mate and followed the matriarch.

The entrance hall of Scotnish House was dark. Dorea lit the lamps and smiled slightly. A thin layer of dust lay over everything. A green carpeted staircase led off to one side. A large door probably led outside. Another opened into a library with a third closed door next to it. A dark corridor led off into the unknown. Remus glanced around him with amazement. The house was empty and silent. Hermione walked around with interest, smiling slightly.

"This was my Grandfathers." Dorea smiled fondly, flicking a few cleaning charms to alleviate the dust for the sake of sensitive were-wolf noses. "He left it to me. We're in the highlands of Scotland, near Argyll. If you'll follow me to the kitchen." She marched off. Hermione made to follow but Remus grabbed her shoulder. She arched an eyebrow at him and he quickly let go.

"What are we doing here?"

Hermione grinned slightly. "Dear Remus, we're buying a house together." She stalked off flicking her long auburn curls over her shoulder, Remus' loud "WHAT!" echoing behind her. The dark corridor had two doors, one on each side and one at the end. A single bare bulb hung from ceiling and one wall was lined with cupboards and shelves made of dark wood, rising up to the ceiling. Dorea held the door at the end open and Hermione and Remus passed through it in a kitchen. It looked as though it had originally been two rooms but the wall had been knocked through. On one side ending in a bank of windows was a sitting room. On the other was a much larger room which had a kitchen table. A set of veranda doors opened into the overgrown back garden. There were two large victorian sinks, a large Aga and multiple cabinets. Dorea spun around slightly, arms spread.

"This is the kitchen. The door at the end opens into the utility room. The door next to it opens into the servants rooms. The back stairs, the larders, laundry rooms, store rooms and the entrance to the basement." Hermione nodded slightly and followed Dorea back out of the kitchen and back into the corridor. She stopped next to the two doors.

"Through here" she pointed left "Are various cloak rooms and through here," She led the way through the door on the right "Is the dining room." It was a large room, dominated by the huge dining table and chairs set in the center. Another fireplace on one wall and a large bay window with a sofa on the other. Dorea dragged them out of the door at the other end of the room and they were back in the entrance hall.

"This place is a maze." Remus muttered. Dorea shot him a dark look and dragged them through the remaining doorway, next to the staircase. Hermione whimpered in delight, stroking her hands over the shelves, majority of which were empty. There was another fireplace and large window seats around the room, covered in pale pink cushions.

"I love it." Hermione's eyes glowed in passion and Remus just restrained himself from kissing her. Just. Dorea smiled at her staring son and coughed to get his attention.

"If Remus is done ogling...?" He blushed and Hermione smiled slightly. "Would you like to see the upstairs?" They nodded and were led away.

* * *

I am buying this house. Hermione was already sketching out a plan in her head. There were three floors, the top two containing bedrooms and bathrooms. Hermiones favorite room was located at the top of a spiral staircase in the square tower. Each wall was covered with a single pane of glass, with a bench below each window. It provided an unparalleled view of the grounds. Hermione could see the loch, the gardens, several outhouses. It was lovely.

"Hermione?"

Remus leaned against the doorframe watching her. She seemed relaxed and happy. She smiled at him. "What do you think? Will the others like it?"

"Others?"

"I'm going to ask them to move in with me. Here. Do you think they will?"

"What about me?"

She frowned. "What about you?"

"Am I invited too?" he snarled, eyes flashing amber.

"Of course you are. Why do you think I invited you? I wanted to see if you liked it. I think it's perfect." Hermione swept past him to find Dorea. He caught her elbow as she passed.

"So you weren't joking? I'm actually going to get to live here?"

She nodded. Remus leapt forward and grabbed her arms hugging her tight. Hermione giggled as he twirled her around in sheer joy.

Oh Remus.

Hermione sighed as she realised that wasn't her wolf talking. It was her. She burrowed her head in his shoulder and stopped thinking, simply enjoying his presence.

* * *

"We'll take it."

Dorea nodded in satisfaction and smiled at Hermione. "Very well. You can move in after you graduate. I'll get the house elves to clean it before you move in." She passed Hermione a thick key, slightly stained with time. "I'll send the deed to your office tomorrow. Do you have a Gringotts account?" Hermione winced and shook her head.

"I can pay you in cash if thats okay?"

Remus choked. "You have enough gold to buy a house and you're just carrying it around?"

"Er..." Hermione floundered for an answer and with a roll of her sharp blue eyes Dorea came to her rescue. "If gold is safe anywhere it's with Hermione. But you'll need an account dear. We can set you up one, although I warn you that the goblins are...perceptive."

Hermione nodded, ignoring Remus' questioning looks. Like the house elves, the goblins would know exactly what her titles were. She sighed and rubbed her house ring with her finger. Heaven forbid if she had any children.

_You know it's likely._

Hermione coughed in surprise. What!

_If...when we eventually sleep with our mate it's extremely likely you'll have pups._

But I thought were-wolves couldn't breed.

_We are not very fertile without our mates. But it can happen, which is how Teddy occurred. With our mates though we are incredibly fertile. You will have pups. Mating, like marriage is for one thing. Puppies._

I hate you right now.

"Hermione?"

She blinked and glanced around. So focused on her inner conversation she'd completely missed Dorea leaving.

"Where'd...?"

"She floo'd out."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hermione tightened her wand holster.

"Does your wolf talk to you?"

Her hands stilled. "Why do you ask?"

"Because my wolf, Moony, talks to me. It's like he's a separate entity, running around my head. I was wondering if it was the same for you. I wouldn't have asked, but just now it looked like you were doing some pretty intense thinking."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "She isn't me. She knows things I've never learned."

_Can we talk to each other?_

"What?" Remus jumped and Hermione blushed. "Sorry. Wasn't talking to you."

_Can you let me loose so I can talk to Moony?_

Can I do that?

"Remus?"

He paused by the fireplace, a handful of floo powder in his hand. "Yes?"

"Can we let the wolves talk?" Hermione tugged on a strand of her hair nervously and winced. "Someone is insisting."

He chuckled. "Moony is asking the same thing. Can we do that?"

"Apparently."

"Ok then. On three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

The last thing Hermione remembered was Remus' normally blue eyes bleeding into amber.

* * *

Hermione's wolf stretched in her unfamiliar form and smirked at Moony.

He sniffed the air and circled her in the small entrance hall. She folded her arms and watched him.

"You're our mate?"

She nodded. "This wouldn't be possible otherwise."

Moony bounded forward and cuddled her close. She understood what he was trying to do. She didn't smell like him and the more primal part of the wolf hated it. She tipped her head to one side and he buried his head in her neck, one hand slipping under the shirt to rest on her hip, over the mating bite. Every touch was possessive, as he finally held the person he' been searching for, for years.

"Do you have a name?"

"No. I don't. I'm only six months old you know."

"I don't remember biting you. And I would have remembered you."

"If you want the answers you have to stop licking my neck. I'm not leaving you so you can calm down." He relaxed slightly and stopped licking her. He drew back enough so he could see her, amber eyes staring into amber eyes.

"My human and I are from the future. You don't remember biting us because you haven't yet."

He frowned. "But then why did the bond hold? If it hasn't been made yet."

She rolled her eyes. "Mating bites transcend silly things like time. This is eternal. You know that." The grip on her hip relaxed slightly and he went back to nuzzling her neck.

"Why doesn't your human tell mine?"  
"We have our reasons. You didn't mean to bite us you know."

Moony drew back in shock, wolfish eyes bright with confusion. "You're my mate. How could I not want my mate?"

She snorted, agreeing completely with the stupidity of her statement. "You didn't want us. You were married. You had a pup. We were nothing but a child to you."

He scowled. "How could he be so stupid?"

She shrugged. "You died in our future, shortly after biting us. It was the full moon and you had been cursed. You saw your mate and couldn't remember why you were denying us. You died protecting us."

Moony swelled with pride and he grinned, happily. "No better way to die. It makes me happy to know that I did something to rectify what I put you through."

"We travelled back in time to save the pup of Prongs and Lily. That is our purpose here. I think she forgot that where there is one Marauder another is bound to follow. You must swear not to tell your human."

"He wouldn't believe me if I tried." He kept one hand around her hip and stroked the side of her face with the other. "I will protect you this time mate."

"Who says I need protecting?"

He rolled his eyes and tugged her closer. "When do we have to give these bodies back?"

"In about 10 minutes."

"Will they remember any of this?"

"No."

The wolf smirked and leaned down towards his mate, who threaded her hands through his hair, tipping her face up to met him. "Good."

* * *

Hermione woke up on her sofa in her office. A quick glance at her watch told her the wolf had kept her promise. Remus was sitting in the armchair. It looked as though they'd been having a conversation. Hermione raised her hands to her lips. She wandered over to her mirror and gasped. Her lips were red and puffy, looking disturbingly well kissed. Her hair was tangled and wild and her cheeks were flushed.

I thought you two were just going to talk.

The wolf stretched lazily._ We talked. Then that got boring._

Does Remus know?

_Unless Moony told him? No. And to answer the question I can see hanging around the edge of your mind. Yes it was as good as last time._

Hermione didn't answer that. How could she? She shook her head slightly and turned back to Remus.

"I have to go." And ignoring the fact this was her office, she fled.

* * *

**A/N Scotnish House really exists. I think I've done a fairly good job of describing it. I wouldn't attempt to find it though. The owner is not the sort of man you want to cross. But I love the house and it's setting. It's the perfect place for a wolf to run.**

**What did you think of our wolves conversation? It wasn't supposed to happen but it just got written in. **

**A massive thank you to 91RedRoses. She's brilliant and wrote us some amazing reviews. Check out her work.**

**Aisha04: There will be a Remus and Tonks encounter but not in the way you think.**

**Punkredhead: Awesome as always.**

**To all my reviewers a massive thank you.**

**Unfortunately Genius has an Advanced chemistry exam tomorrow and asking him to stay up till one in the morning while I finished this just wasn't fair. So excuse any mistakes please.**

**Thoughts, ideas, questions...I love to hear from anyone so please don't hesitate.**

**Hood and Genius (in spirit) Out**


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh, no you don't." Remus leapt forward and grabbed the back of her leather jacket, holding her back as she desperately tried to flee. Hermione froze and turned back to him. He glared at her and she blushed deeply as he pulled her into his arms. Remus leaned forward, the intent clear in his clear blue eyes, and he kissed her. It was soft and tender and it almost brought tears to her eyes. She pulled back slightly and blinked at him, her forehead crinkled slightly in thought. Hermione was suddenly aware that he was holding her close to his body, supporting her weight on his arms. The wolf hummed her approval.

"Why are you running? Because I will only chase you." Remus leaned his forehead against hers, sighing slightly. The stray tendrils of Hermione's hair fluttered gently in the breeze. "And you know you can't outrun me."

Hermione blushed again, thoughts drifting back to their midnight chase at the start of term, resisting the urge to relax in his arms.

"I'm not running away. I just have somewhere to be."

"At half past six in the evening?" he said sounding amused.

"Yes." Hermione was trying not to sound defensive. He didn't need to know that he'd gotten to her. The twins had always said she was a horrible liar. I wish they'd known about Bellatrix, Hermione mused, they would have been proud.

"Err...Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you put me down? My feet aren't touching the ground." And this was true. Hermione's boots were almost level with his shins. Remus blushed slightly and just like that the glimpse of the confidant man he would grow into was lost, replaced with the shy teenage friend of James and Sirius. Hermione's boots touched down and she took a step back so she was just shy of his reach. Crookshanks appeared from seemingly nowhere and wound his way around her ankles, glaring accusingly at him.

"It's nothing. Really. I'm sorry, I just..." She wrung her hands in aggravation, a hint of desperation coming into her voice. "I don't know... I need to talk to Lily. Excuse me."

And she was gone, the portrait swinging behind her. Remus glared at the cat. He knew it wasn't the feline's fault, if anything it was Remus'. The wolf presence in his mind picked up slightly.

_Mmmmmmmm_

Remus scowled in disbelief.

Are you humming?

* * *

This isn't running away, Hermione thought desperately as she sped up the stair case. Students watched her in amazement as she sped past them, her hair streaming behind her, the tie having long since fallen loose.

_Obviously._

Everything just began to pile on top of Hermione. The Horcruxes...Tonks...Remus...Harry. Oh, Merlin, Harry.

_Calm down._

Hermione sped up the stairs to the sixth floor, heading straight for the Head Boys and Girls rooms ignoring the voice in her head. It was just stupid to take advice from someone who wasn't even real.

_Hey! I resent that._

"Password, dear." The elderly witch smiled down at her, benign in her oil canvas, gently setting down the basket of flowers she had been holding.

"Oh." Hermione, to her shame, began to cry, fat tear drops rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know it. I'm a teacher. Can't you please...?" The portrait nodded in sympathy and swung forwards. Hermione stumbled through the portal, eyes darting frantically over the occupant. James, who'd been sitting by the fire rushed forward, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Hermione?" he whispered "What's wrong?"

She almost collapsed in relief.

"Lily. I need Lily." James nodded and bellowed up the girl's staircase.

"LILYPAD!"

Thirty seconds later a disgruntled Lily Evans thumped down the stairs, dressed in her pyjamas. It was a credit to James Potter that he didn't ogle his girlfriend, in deference to his crying friend. Although he did however, file the image away for later perusal.

"You promised me, Potter, that you'd never call me that." She glared at him and James winced slightly and stepped to one side, revealing Hermione. Instantly, the anger melted and she sprung forward, wrapping her arms around the sobbing witch. Lily guided her up to her room, wrapped her in the duvet and cuddled her close.

The tears were still falling from Hermione's eyes.

"Right, Hermione." Lily placed one finger under her chin and tipped her head up. Her cheeks were red and blotchy, eyes swollen and wet. "Tell me what happened."

Sometimes the straw that breaks the camel's back is not actually a straw. It's not one more task, pressure, threat, injury. Sometimes it's the act of kindness of someone simply sitting down and talking to you that can break the most steadfast of minds. Hermione Lupin didn't break. She shattered.

"I'm in love with Remus."

Lily froze for a moment. Then she sat back slightly and smiled.

"I hardly see how that's a bad thing. Just makes this mating thing easier."

Hermione leapt to her feet the duvet pooling on the bed.

"How is any of this easier, Lily?" Hermione tugged on a curl in agitation. I am eighteen years old, I'm a time traveller, I am married to a wolf who knows nothing about me. My hairy alter ego is sneaking around, kissing Moony and telling him Merlin knows what. I have a whole group of people to protect and a list of murders to prevent. I have to find a way to prevent a prophecy and on top of that I have fallen in love with a man who is destined to be married to someone else." Hermione panted slightly. "Remus is lovely and wonderful and kind and everything a girl could dream of."

Lily smiled again. "Then, what's the problem?"

"How am I supposed to explain to him that I'm mated to him? That his worst nightmare came true and he attacked someone else? Lily, you know Remus. He would hate himself." Although she didn't want to, Lily had to acknowledge that she had a point. Remus lived in perpetual fear that he would pass on his condition to another person. To know he'd passed it on to someone he cared about as much as Hermione and that she'd hidden it from him for months would tear him apart. Hermione nodded when she saw Lily's understanding written plain on her face.

"I cannot tell him that. Besides, there is his wife to think about."

"Why don't you introduce them? If he doesn't develop any feelings for her then take it as a green light to go ahead with your relationship."

Hermione snorted as though she couldn't think of anything more amusing.

"That plan would be perfect if it wasn't for one small factor."

"Which is?"

"His wife is about three and a half right now."

Lily paused and considered this. Then she frowned.

"But that would make her..."

"Nymph was very much younger than him, yes." Hermione smiled quietly. "But they were good together. They made each other happy, as far as I knew." Her curls were once again ruffled in agitation. "They had a son. Who was lovely. How can I take that away from him?"

Lily sighed.

"You deserve to be happy too, you know."

Hermione laughed. It was cold and cruel and it sent a shiver down Lily's back. Not for the first time she wondered about the horrors her friend had seen. She wondered how she'd survived. She looked at the witch with the wild hair and the flinty eyes and wondered if she really had survived. Or if a part of Hermione had died with each travesty leaving only this shell.

"No Lily, I don't. I don't deserve him. I cannot afford any distractions. All of them are distractions He is a distraction." She spun and grabbed Lily's hand in a vice like grip, her voice getting more and more overwrought as the emotion Hermione had worked so hard at blocking began to overwhelm her. "None of them matter. Except you. I need you and James to live." She was crazed looking, hair frizzing wildly around her in her distress. Lily clutched at her hand, desperate to drag Hermione back to the present, instead of the past she seemed to be dwelling on.

"What do you mean only I'm important?" Lily frowned. "Is this to do with the time travel?"

"You don't understand." Hermione released her grip on Lily and resumed her pacing, frantically wiping away her tears. "I let him die, Lily." She turned and screeched at the red head. "I LET HIM DIE!" Hermione stood panting in the middle of the floor.

Lily sat there immobile. Somehow she knew she didn't want to know the answer to her question. But she had to ask and the whispered enquiry was just audible to Hermione's lupine senses.

"Who?"

"My best friend. The boy who was my brother and soul mate in, oh, so many ways." The tears came again and Hermione pushed them away with one leather sleeve. "We had been through so much together. Protected each other, helped each other. He was so brilliant. So light." Lily wasn't even sure Hermione knew she was talking to her. Those strange brown eyes were unfocused and misty. "He looked just like his father. Everyone said so." Her tone was conversational now, as though she wasn't in the middle of any emotional breakdown. "But his eyes and his temper...those were his mothers. Such beautiful, green eyes." She smiled faintly.

"Who?" Lily asked again, louder.

"Harry. My best friend." And suddenly those eyes refocused on Lily. "HARRY JAMES POTTER. THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED. THE BOY WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO. HARRY POTTER, GODFATHER TO TEDDY LUPIN. HARRY POTTER, SON OF JAMES POTTER AND LILY EVANS." Hermione was screaming now but found she didn't care as she flung her words at the crying girl. "I LET YOUR SON DIE. AND YOU SHOULD HATE ME FOR THAT."

Silence reined in the bedroom for a moment. Then slowly Lily pushed herself to her feet and slapped Hermione across the face.

CRACK!

The two girls stared at each other for a moment, brown eyes wide and shocked, green growing hard and flinty.

"Show me." Lily commanded. And in her shock Hermione did.

* * *

James stood up as Hermione came down the staircase, followed closely by Lily.

"Is everything better?"

Lily just snarled at him and chased Hermione out of the common room. Both girls had been crying. The angry red hand print on Hermione's now pale face showed Lily had slapped her. Hard. The look in his girlfriend's eyes quite frankly scared him and James backed away palms raised. The portrait banged shut and James reached into his pocket. He pulled out the little velvet box which opened with a snap. Nestled in the satin was his grandmother's engagement ring. A single ruby winking in the firelight on a gold band. It was simple and he knew Lily would love it. His father had sent it to him days ago. He'd yet to find the right time to present it. James closed the box again and returned it to his pocket.

"Today is not the day." He murmured quietly.

* * *

After checking Remus wasn't still lurking in her rooms Hermione undid the wards to her bedroom and opened the door. Lily was angry. She could feel it electrifying the air around them. After checking that Lily had followed her into the room, Hermione locked and warded the door again. Nearly every surface was littered with photographs.

Hermione sat Lily down, still unable to meet her eyes and wandered over to the chest of drawers. Numerous pictures in frames waved happily at her. She reached out and selected a small guilt frame from close to the back. Then she sat next to Lily on the bed and passed her the photo. The small figures waved up, resplendent in their youth. Ronald Weasley, looking shabby but loyal. Hermione, her hair a veritable puff around her head. And in the middle...

"Harry." Lily breathed stroking her hands over the picture lovingly. Hermione was reminded of something her own mother had once said._ "A mother__'__s love is forever. Not just a life time." _Lily had never met her son. Hell, Harry hadn't even been conceived yet. But watching her Hermione could see the love of a mother holding her new-born for the first time. Lily drank in her sons features, a small smile curving her lips. Eventually she looked up and stared at Hermione, the anger gone, replaced with longing and sorrow.

"When was this taken?"

Hermione peered over her shoulder.

"In our third year."  
Lily nodded, frowning slightly.

"Why is he so small? He should be thirteen but he looks easily eleven."

"Harry was always small. It was a side effect of malnutrition when he was younger and he never managed to grow to his full size. He was…ooh…" Hermione tipped her head back. "About my height when he stopped growing."

"Didn't I feed him properly?" Lily didn't raise her eyes from the photograph.

Hermione sighed.

"Lily, Harry was an orphan. He wasn't raised by you."

"Sirius?" Lily frowned, doubting that her husband's best friend could mistreat her son in such a way.

"No. Not Sirius. He should have raised Harry. However he spent most of Harry's life in Azkaban."

Lily filed that away, waiting for the right time to follow that line of questioning.

"Alice? Marlene? Remus? My parents...the Potters?"  
Again Hermione shook her head.

"Lily, I could tell you, but I am hoping to change the time line sufficiently so that this never occurs. I believe this person only did this because they were led by their partner. Harry never met his grandparents, another thing I hope to change."

Lily nodded again, accepting that there were some answers she couldn't have.

"Tell me about him."

Hermione sighed and began to get herself back under control.

"Harry was a lovely boy...if lonely. He spent most of his life fighting. In his first year he defeated Voldemort. In his second he rescued the school from a Basilisk." Hermione frowned. "I need to do something about that. In his third he faced Dementors. In his fourth he competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He saw Voldemort come back from the dead. He fought against the Ministry and he won in his Fifth. He watched a great man die in his sixth. In his seventh we went on the run. Myself, Ronald Weasley and Harry. We became known as the Golden Trio." Hermione scoffed slightly. "There is nothing golden about hiding in a tent in the woods, desperately searching for a way to defeat Voldemort. And we did defeat him, Lily. Or rather, Harry did." Hermione sighed and buried her hands in her hair. "But everything went wrong in the battle. Remus bit me. Ron got hit with a rebound Avada Kadavra. Harry survived, though. He took me to the hospital wing." She was crying now but she was beyond caring. Lily just watched her with horrified fascination. "All the pain and sorrow he had been through in the last seven years...It killed him Lily. He couldn't see a reason to keep living. Ron was dead. I was a monster; turned by someone he'd considered a friend. Remus and Nymph were dead. And I let him slip away. I held your son in my arms and let him die. AND I DON'T REGRET IT."

"What?" Lily stared at her in shock, just barely whispering.

Hermione smiled through her tears, eyes filled with sorrow.

"He wanted it. He could have fought if he wanted to. Harry was a fighter. But he didn't. So I gave him my blessing and he and Death departed this life as equals."

Lily sighed and opened her arms, releasing the hold she'd had on her chest. She stared at her in shock before Hermione piled into her lap. Hermione's tears seemed to increase in multitude as she curled into the witch.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Hermione was openly sobbing in to the witch's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Lily rubbed her back and sighed, resting her head on top of Hermione's.

"Why did you come back?"  
"I wanted Harry to live his life as he should have done. Happily."

"So it had nothing to do with Remus?"

Brown eyes stared at her in disbelief.

"Of course not. I cannot afford to be distracted."

"Okay." Hermione smiled hopefully at her. "I'm not angry at you, Mia. Honestly I'm grateful my son had a friend who was as devoted as you. You've given up your existence for him."  
Hermione laughed darkly.

"I didn't have one to begin with. Before I left with Harry I wiped my parent's memories to stop Voldemort hurting them. I sent them to Australia. They had no idea they had a daughter." Hermione smirked slightly. "Unfortunately the spell was irreversible. I knew this when I cast it. Had a weaker wizard cast the spell it would have been possible. But I needed them safe. It was one of the best pieces of spell work I've ever done. It didn't matter that they'd never see me again. I really wasn't expecting to survive."

Lily sighed and tightened her hold around the girl. Hermione simply lay quite content to curl up in her arms. She was relieved that she wouldn't lose Lily as a friend. If she lost Lily she wouldn't be able to look after her. No Lily meant no Harry. Pictures waved at them from around the room and Hermione could see Lily looking at them in interest.

"Tell me about your house ring?"

Silence and then Hermione twisted slightly.

"My official full name is Lady Hermione Jean Granger Potter-Black Lupin."

Lily giggled slightly.

"That's just silly."

"Oh, shush, Lady Lily Evans-Potter."

Lily snorted.

"Sirius passed his title on to Harry when he died. Harry left everything to me and Ron. With Ron dead I got everything."

"Is that why the House-elves treat you weird?"  
She nodded.

"I can't open a Gringotts account either. The goblins are terrifyingly clever creatures. Although Lady Potter said she'd help me with that."

Lilt stiffened slightly.

"James is going to propose?" There was a hint of panic in her voice.

"I don't know. I've messed up the time line enough as it is." Hermione shrugged. "He might."

"But I'm too young. We've only been dating for a few months."

Hermione grinned into Lily's shoulder. The wolf liked being cuddled. Something to do with sleep heaps.

"Not in the wizarding world. When you consider it, all the people of your age who are magical are in this school. Unless you're looking at someone seriously older or younger, like Remus did, then you've already met the man you're going to marry. Most wizards don't see the point in waiting. I wouldn't be surprised if Sirius' Uncle Alphard hasn't already drawn up an engagement agreement for Marlene. Besides, James has been in love with you since first year."

"Engagement agreement?" Lily asked weakly.

Hermione nodded in full lecture mode.

"An engagement agreement is a contract drawn between the two participating families. It's normally done for Purebloods. Usually it would be Sirius' father who drew it up, but Sirius was disowned. The contract arranges for an exchange of property or funds in return for the bride and proof that the groom can support and look after her."

"But that is...barbaric. We're not property to be bought and traded." Lily sounded shocked, but Hermione merely smiled. She'd been horrified when she'd found out. There was a reason Bill and Fleur's wedding had been so extravagant. In terms with the contract the wedding was Bill's way of proving he could support his wife and future family.

"It is really. Ask Alice about it. She's a Prewitt and Frank is a Longbottom. In order to get purer than that you'd have to be a Potter or a Black."

"So that means James will want one of these contracts."

Hermione shrugged.

"I suspect as much. Although you're muggle-born so it might be different."

"Oh."

There was a slight pause.

"Hermione, why are you snuggling me?"

She glanced up and saw Lily watching her with slight amusement. Hermione blushed as she realised she'd almost wrapped herself around Lily.

"It's a werewolf thing. You're pack and I need comfort."

"Okay. I don't mind. I was just curious. Now we're done with discussing my future children. Will you tell me what the problem is with Remus?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Hermione buried her head in Lily's neck.

"She kissed him."

"Who did?"  
"My wolf. She kissed Moony."

"Okaaay."

"Mmm."

"Start from the beginning, Mia."

"So, we're moving in with you?"

"If you like."

"Of course. Can I share a room with James?"  
"I'd prefer it if you did."

"Aw, come on, Hermi...What?"

"I'd prefer it if you shared a room with him."

"Why?"

Hermione managed a small feat of gymnastics and twisted her arm enough to pat Lily's stomach.

"I hate you, Hermione."

Hermione, reluctantly, uncurled herself from Lily and stood.

"So, what's the next step?"

She frowned at Lily.

"What?"

The red head glared back.

"Our next step. We obviously cannot tell the boys about this. They'd overreact and get under our feet. We could tell Alice and Marlene but they will be busy and they don't know about the time travel thing. But you cannot keep doing this on your own Hermione. The stress of balancing everything will kill you. You had a breakdown tonight. You're already doing too much."

Hermione nodded reluctantly. She was as determined as Harry. He wouldn't have let her go off on her own.

"I have almost all of the Horcruxes. I just need to kill the snake, remove the cup from Bellatrix's vault. Then I just have to defeat Voldemort and the Death eaters. So, nothing really."

Lily giggled.

"Well, when you add that we need to run a resistance group, keep our boyfriends off our backs, go to healer training and turn into a werewolf, yeah, it's nothing."

"And find a way to destroy the other Horcruxes, without scaring Voldemort into making another one, which gives us a very limited amount of time in which to do so."

"And we have to hide from Dumbledore."

Hermione blinked at Lily in surprise.

"I would have thought that you would have trusted Dumbledore."

Those emerald eyes flared in anger.

"That moron?" Lily scoffed quietly. "He obviously knew what was going on with Harry but did nothing to help him. I wouldn't trust that deluded old goat now."

Hermione grinned. There was nothing comforting about that smile. She looked like she'd just found someone's throat to rip out.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"  
"Will you tell me about these people?"

Hermione nodded and one by one, told Lily about the future.

She'd gone through the photos of her parents, her year mates at Hogwarts, studiously avoided the photo of James and Lily's wedding and shown her photo after photo of Harry.

"I've got one of the Order of the Phoenix. The recent one, not the other..." Hermione frowned slightly and sniffed. The space where the photo had sat was empty. There was a faint out line in the dust. "Lily did you move one of these?"

Lily stood and moved over to stand by her shoulder.

"I might have. Who was in it?"

"The Order. Me, Harry, Ron, a whole host of Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore. Lots of people." Hermione frowned and crouched down to check it hadn't fallen under the table. The was nothing there.  
"No. Haven't seen it."  
Dread filled Hermione as she remembered just who she'd left in her rooms.

"Lily..."

"Yeah?"

"Remus has my photograph. And he's in it."

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok I am sorry. It's been ages. And I'm going on holiday so I will try to have a new chapter by next weekend. **

**Tell me if you like this. If you don't I can fix it with a simple obliviate. But I'm really not sure about this chapter.**

**As always I would love you to review. **

**Hood and Genius Out.**


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione was panicking and Lily wasn't helping.

"He'll go to Dumbledore...He'll be furious."

Hermione growled at her friend.

"What I don't understand is how he got through my wards. This room was supposed to be impenetrable."

"Ah!"

"What?"

"How heavily did you ward this room?" Lily asked innocently.

"Pretty heavily. Why?"

"Ah. Well there would be your mistake. Remus loves wards. He says there is something satisfying about picking apart layers of magic. He's good at it too."

"I know that. He got through the ones on the library." Hermione had a feeling she could see where this was going.

"Well, he would have seen this as a challenge. He'll have taken them down and then put them back up again. He does it all the time." she wrung her hands desperately. "He must have decided to snoop."

"We need to find him."

* * *

The Marauders Map came through and Lily and Hermione found Remus at the top of the Astronomy tower.

"What are you going to say to him?" Lily gasped as they sped past a suit of armour.  
"I have no idea, Lily. He deserved to know but..."  
"Not like this" she finished.

"Never like this."

They came to a rest at the foot of the stairs.

"I think you'd better go up alone."

Hermione nodded.

"Mischief managed," she murmured and the map went blank. With once last glance at Lily for support Hermione made her way up the staircase. She'd always liked the astronomy tower. It was wide and safe at the top. It had to be to support a class of thirty with their telescopes. Even though this was where Dumbledore had been killed, the tower held a certain fondness for her. She remembered rushing Norbert to the top in her first year. Ever since Dumbledore's death Harry had avoided this tower. Even during the Battle at Hogwarts. Hermione wasn't even sure he was aware of it. She felt as though she could feel some semblance of the dread he'd felt. But there wasn't a murdered mentor waiting at the top for her. Hermione couldn't decide if Remus was worse.

Have you got any advice?

The wolf sighed slightly and laid her head on her metaphorical paws.

_I'm sorry. I can't help you with this. Moony will talk some sense into him._

You sure about that?

The wolf shrugged and fell silent.

The trap door was heavy and Hermione really didn't want to open it. It took the wolf nearly five minutes of urging before she got the courage to swing it back. Remus was sitting against the parapet, legs tucked up to his chest. She could tell the exact moment he became aware of her. His body stiffened and the scent of fury tinged the night air.

* * *

Remus watched her approach. He couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. This photograph was impossible. It was full of people, some of whom he recognised. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick. But there were others who couldn't be possible. There was Severus, looking cold and defiant and old. Easily over thirty. He hadn't seen his friend look so dour in over a year. The people in the picture frame shuffled slightly so he could see those at the back. There was Sirius, looking tired and bedraggled, with grey in his hair. His expression was undeniably serious. And next to him was...himself. The face was older, there were more scars and he looked poorer than ever but it was undeniably the man who looked at him in the mirror. Next to him a pretty witch with bubblegum pink hair, snuggled into his side. The older Remus was looking at her with a mixture of love and amazement.

I'm not surprised I look amazed, Remus mused. She's easily ten years younger than me.

But the real shock wasn't how old he was or the other contents of the photo. It could have been painted by a Seer or something. The real shock was at the front of picture. A trio of teenagers stood with their arms round each other. In the middle there was a skinny boy of about sixteen with serious green eyes hidden behind glasses and messy dark hair who was the spitting image of James. On his left was large boy, nearing six foot, with carrot red hair. Must be a Weasley, Remus thought. But on the boys right...

Her hair was shorter and her face was younger. The battle-hardened look she had to her features was yet to appear. Her figure hadn't filled out and she was stuck in that awkward phase between child and woman. But it was obvious who she was. Something happened to Hermione Granger to make her the woman standing in front of him. But it was undeniably her.

"I can explain." The wind almost snatched the quiet words away. She looked apprehensive and nervous.

"How?" He flung the question at her, angry beyond belief. "How can you explain this, Hermione?"

She flinched.

"I'm a time traveller. I used a time turner to travel back nearly twenty years to fight Voldemort."

Remus blinked. That explained it perfectly.

"What about your mate?"

For the first time she smiled, albeit bitterly.

"What about him? He didn't want me. He was dead anyway. My friends were dead. I had nothing left, except to keep fighting." She shrugged. "So that is what I came back here to do."

Remus glanced at the photograph again and his gaze caught on the witch by his side.

"Who is she?"

"Who?"

"The woman holding my arm. The one I'm looking at as though she brought down the moon for me."

"Your wife." The words were whispered so quietly as though she dreaded his response. He stared longingly at the picture. She was beautiful. His wife. His mate.

"She's my mate." He smiled to himself.

"NO!" He jumped surprised by the sudden anger in her tone. "She wasn't your mate."

"Then why did I marry her?"

Hermione shrugged listlessly and leaned against the wall.

"I assume because you loved her."

"What's her name?"

One eyebrow rose in amusement.

"You cannot expect me to tell you that." Hermione chuckled. "Don't be a fool, Remus."

"TELL ME!"

"No. I won't. You have to find her yourself if that's what you want." She didn't shout. Just stated the fact.

Remus got to his feet.

"What I want?" he hissed. "Of course it's what I want. But you came back. You're changing everything aren't you?" He threw the picture the ground, hearing the glass shatter distantly. "I may never meet her thanks to you and why?" Hermione was watching him with tears in her eyes. "So one little girl could play God." Even he was surprised by the venom in his voice.

"It's not like that...Remus, I'm sorry."

"The Patronus, the way my wolf agrees with you. Hell, I even thought you were my mate. But how can you be. You lied to me again and again. You're betraying your own mate by even thinking about being with me and you're taking my future happiness away from me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

He strode to the trapdoor and kicked it open.

"Stay away from me. Unless we're in the Room of Requirement, stay the hell away from me and my friends."

He barely heard her agreement through her tears as he left. He passed Lily on the way down and she took in Remus' angry expression.

"Don't go up there, Lily. Stay the hell away from her."

"What the hell did you do, Remus?"

He blinked at her in amazement.

"She was trying to come clean with you. So what the hell did you do to Hermione?" Lily advanced on him, wand raised.

"I don't want anything to do with her." He stormed down the spiral staircase. In the background he could hear Lily's footsteps pounding up the stairs to the top. He was surprised at her animosity. James and Sirius would understand he was sure.

* * *

"Hermione!" Lily flung herself down next to her, shaking her shoulders slightly. The witch roused herself. It had started to rain and Hermione was already drenched.

"Come on." Lily half dragged the witch back in to stairwell, scooping up the damp photograph as she did so. They sat on the top step, shivering slightly.

"He doesn't want me."  
"What?"  
Hermione smiled faintly at her.

"He found out the truth and he was furious. He thinks I'm trying to keep him from Nymph. He wants nothing to do with me."

Lily swore.

"So he chose his future wife over his mate?"

Hermione stilled and looked away guiltily.

"Hermione, he does know he's your mate, doesn't he?"

The wet heavy curls swung slightly as she shook her head.

"No. He wants nothing to do with me. I can't burden him with that."

_He has to come to us of his own accord._

Where were you when I needed you? Hermione asked wearily.

_That was a human matter. Moony and I have already worked ourselves out. You and Remus must do the same by __yourselves__._

Hermione nodded. It made sense.

_I will stay close to you__,__ though._

Lily wrapped her arms around her as though agreeing with the wolf.

"We'll get you through this."

Hermione simply passed out. She'd been through too much in one day to cope. Rest seemed the easiest option.

* * *

Remus hadn't been sure how much to tell his best friends. So he'd told them everything. James and Sirius sat and listened to his impossible tale with impassive faces until he'd finished.

"So, what?" James pressed. "You just left her on the Astronomy Tower?"

He nodded slightly, hands clenching in anger.

"I don't understand how she could do this to me."

The fist came out of nowhere and Remus didn't even get a chance to dodge it. He blinked up at Sirius from the floor in confusion, the side of his face swelling rapidly. The dark haired boy's face was twisted in fury.

"Do this to you?" Sirius raised his wand this time and was only just stopped by James. "Do you have any understanding of the things she's gone through for you? For all of us? You should be lucky to have a woman like her even interested in you."

Remus turned disbelieving eyes to James.

"What about you? Are you on her side?"

James clenched his jaw and breathed out deeply. Remus realised it was only the good influence of Lily that was stopping him from receiving another blow to the face.

"I can't be around you right now, Lupin." James grabbed Sirius by the shoulder and they turned to the portrait guarding the Head's common room.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if Hermione's okay," James snarled.

The portrait shut with a bang behind him.

* * *

The next few months continued in a similar fashion. Lily and Luna almost never left Hermione's side. Lily named the were-wolf, saying "What better name for a were-wolf than moon?" Hermione had simply smiled, reminiscing about the fair haired witch who was wise beyond her time. Luna for her part was much more active in Hermione's mind. When she looked in the mirror her eyes, normally a deep brown, had warmed to a deep amber. Her reaction time increased and occasionally Luna would take over and catch falling books or steal extra bacon from the table. Hermione was grateful for the extra company. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one grieving over Remus' decision. They would spend long hours studying in Hermione's quarters, revising and rewriting their notes for the upcoming N.E.W.T's. They would finalise battle plans and wander off at strange times in the night. Lily's determination to help Hermione in her quest was infectious and the pair were often theorising late into the night.

"We need armour and another form of weapon in case we get disarmed. Wands are all very well but they are not good for close up skirmishes."

Hermione met the flinty green gaze in surprise and thought back to the vision she'd had, so many weeks ago.

"Are you sure you want to be a Healer? Because you're starting to sound like Mad-Eye."

"Who?"

"Never mind. We could get dragon hide armour. I have the money for it." Hermione frowned slightly. "We might need to go to the goblins for it though. I'll have to send you."

"Why?"

"Because they are terribly perceptive to my feelings." Hermione grinned.

"And the weapons?"

"Ever thought about taking up fencing?"

* * *

The Study Group's meetings continued until late January when Hermione called an end to them.

"As far as I'm concerned we've done enough. Those of you going into Auror training will recover a lot of what we've done. So for now I think you should get to studying."

A general groan sounded. Hermione looked around in confusion.

"Did any of you lot groan just now?"

They shook their heads.

"Huh. I think the Room has started to provide atmospheric effects." Hermione frowned slightly. "Anyway I have a proposal to put to you. I have a house which I cannot hope to fill by myself. My proposal is thus. Dumbledore wants you to join the Order. I want to keep you safe. Dumbledore will prefer to have you under his thumb at some Order safe house. However I can keep you safe and together at Scotnish. I didn't do a very good job of explaining that did I?"

Lily laughed slightly.

"James and I are in. There is no way I'm staying at Potter Manor and Petunia won't want me at home."

"Hey!" James scowled. "What's wrong with my house?"

"Nothing." Lily smirked and leaned over to whisper in his ear. James' eyes grew wide and he stared at her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ahem. Away from Lily's love life." Severus smiled at his friend and she stuck her tongue out at him. "I would love the opportunity to move out of my house. Spinners End is hardly friendly and some unsavoury people happen to know where I live."

Hermione smiled. Never in her life had she seen Severus so happy. Felicity smiled gently from his side and spoke up quietly.

"I will have to ask my parents. They may have made their own arrangements for me."

Hermione frowned but nodded. The Greengrasses were neutral, but they were still purebloods. Letting your daughter work was one thing, but moving out was quite another.

Sirius smirked.

"I'll come. I can't let James go anywhere without me. Marlene will come too."

"Oh, will I?" The busty blonde scowled at Sirius. She turned a somewhat evil smile on Hermione "Can I have a separate room?"

Sirius went pale.

"Yes. Different floor if you like. I'll teach you the privacy charms."

Marlene smirked triumphantly.

"Thank you."

Alice and Frank appeared to be having a silent conversation. Frank raised an eyebrow and Alice smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"We're in."

Hermione turned her almost fearful gaze on Remus. He stared back coldly and she flinched. They hadn't spoken since that night on the Astronomy Tower. He nodded once.

"Okay, then..."

* * *

As far as Remus could tell Hermione spent the full moons in her room. Moony hadn't taken kindly to his actions against the young witch. Whenever he could, Moony would push himself into control and Remus would go blank. He'd wake up in various parts of the castle with no idea how he'd gotten there and the scent of the Library on his robes. Hermione had been surprised the first time Moony had confronted her.

The books levitated behind her as she stacked the shelves with mindless deliberation. She was trying very hard not to think about it being February and the annual load of cuteness the month brought along with it. Her nose twitched.

He was here.

Almost immediately Luna began to growl, vicious dark rumbles which made her chest tickle.

_Hang on._ Hermione sniffed again and frowned.

That's not Remus.

It smelled like Remus, yet something in the scent was different. It was like the difference between bread and toast. Virtually the same thing but, at the same time, different. Hermione turned and watched Remus advance through the aisle towards her. He stopped a pace away from her, eyes cast to the ground, the picture of sorrow.

_Bastard. _Luna thought. Hermione couldn't help but agree slightly.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you." The words were soft and honest. The boy glanced up and pinned her with amber eyes.

"Moony." It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway.

"I'm so sorry. I should have stopped him. I should have." The nervous energy coming off the were-wolf was almost stifling.

"It wasn't your fault, Moony. He made his choice. I can't exactly blame him."

He shrugged. A strangely lupine movement for a human body to give.

"Luna misses you."

He looked hopeful and smiled slightly.  
"I miss her too. I miss both of you and yet nothing I say will get him to listen to me." The last words were growled and Hermione abandoned her stack to wrap her arms around him. The wolf leaned into her touch, sighing into her hair. It was a strange business having a four person relationship. Which is really what this was. Four people...Luna frowned and Hermione amended her thoughts...Four entities in two bodies.

"I'm glad she's looking after you." Moony mumbled.

"Who?"

"Your wolf. Did you say her name was Luna?" Hermione nodded slightly. "I like it." He kissed the top of her head. "I miss you, mate."

"I miss you too, Moony."

* * *

It took two months for James and Sirius to forgive Remus and it wasn't until mid-April until they were speaking again.

* * *

The Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Levels were aptly named. The school became eerily quiet as the Marauders buckled down to studying. Hermione's Library was full every night with stressed and emotional seventh years. She was swept off her feet ensuring the correct books were returned to their places and even had to order in extra copies of _Spellmans Siliabary _to placate the tearful Ravenclaws. Hermione had gotten the interview process of the new Librarian out of the way in early April and had known who her intended successor would be as soon as she'd seen the list of applicants. Hermione made a swift decision and within a week Ariadne Pince was employed as assistant Librarian. She was a young woman of about 25 who had been in Ravenclaw, which made her a perfect candidate. Hermione brought in the extra help under the guise of getting her trained up in time for next year. In truth having an extra wand to help gave Hermione more time to spend studying in her rooms with Lily.

She approached Minerva one evening towards the end of April. The witch looked up at her from her desk and smiled.

"Why do you look like a student whose about to ask me for something?"

Hermione blushed slightly.

"That's probably because I am. I realised that I have no connections or background in this time line and have literally no chance of securing a job outside of Hogwarts."

Minerva frowned but nodded.

"So I decided to ask that you put my name forward for the upcoming N.E.W.T's."

The frown vanished and was replaced with a gentle smile.

"That seems extra-ordinarily sensible and optimistic." She began to rummage through her draws for a submission form.

"Optimistic?"

"Yes. Ah here it is." Minerva slipped the form on to the desk and inked her quill. "At the start of term you wouldn't have worried about this. You'd have told me you didn't expect to live through this war."

The smile that crossed Hermione's face was gentle and sad at the same time.

"You see, I've got a reason to live now."

"Remus?"  
Hermione cocked her head to one side, looking at the Transfiguration professor with a wolfish expression of curiosity.

"Not Remus?" Minerva hazarded.

"No. Well to a certain extent. I want to see Teddy born. Remus has decided that he wants to be with Nymph. Which is fine." Hermione glared at the disbelieving expression on her friend's face. "Honest. But I want to see Harry grow up. Even though I can't be in his life as his best friend, I can be a brilliant Godmother."

"Remus is a fool." Minerva surmised.

Hermione chuckled slightly.

"Not really."

"Which of your copious surnames would you like to be submitted under?"

"Potter-Black will do."

"Not your married name?"

"I'm not married," said Hermione, dead-panned.

Minerva flicked ink at her.

"Enough melancholy. Which subjects would you like to be submitted for?"

"Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies for fun."

"So everything bar History of Magic, Divination and Herbology." She regarded the young witch doubtfully. "Are you sure you can cope with this?"

Hermione nodded and adopted an expression of innocence worthy of Luna Lovegood. "Of course. I spent almost a year on the run. I studied for fun. I could take the exams in my sleep. Besides I'm helping my Seventh Years study."

"You memorised the papers in the future didn't you?"

"Ask me no questions, Minnie, and I'll tell you no lies."

Minerva rolled her eyes and waved Hermione away.

* * *

Hermione took particular care not to be seen in the exams. She left before anybody else. Mostly because sitting staring at a completed paper is extremely boring but partly because she didn't want anybody to turn round and see her. Remus had avoided her like the plague and, while she knew he could probably smell her, he didn't confront her about it. Besides she wanted it to be a surprise.

_Only you would think examinations were a surprise__,_ Luna murmured in a tone strangely similar to Ron's.

* * *

Hermione had never seen a Hogwarts graduation ceremony. Only Seventh years, their parents and members of staff were allowed to be present. So the actual ceremony came as a surprise. The house tables were cleared and the hall was filled with rows of chairs in which sat the black robed figures of the Marauders' class mates. Hermione watched, from her seat on the teachers table, the excited and resigned air with which the pupils sat. It was the second last day of term and tomorrow they would, for the last time, go home on the Hogwarts Express. While they were excited to leave, it was also sad to say goodbye to a place that had become their home. Professor Dumbledore, robed in a deep blue, moved forward to stand behind his podium. Hermione couldn't see what his expression was, but knowing Dumbledore, it was probably one of grandfatherly affection.

"My dear pupils..." he began. "Although tomorrow you will venture out into the exciting world of magic by yourself, you will always be students of Hogwarts School. In these times of trouble and strife it is important to continue on the policies of solidarity and acceptance which you have practiced here. The world is not a safe place and I would be a fool to lie to you." Nervous chuckles broke out. "But it is important that you learnt to shoulder the responsibility you will soon be handled. Responsibility for yourself..."

At this Hermione began to tune out. Honestly. They were eighteen years old years old for pities sake. Those of them that were going to be responsible already were. A single speech was not going to change that. She began to scan the crowd. At the back were the Potters. Dorea, eyes shining with tears, clutching the hand of her husband. Further forward a woman with Marlene's features who had to be her mother. Lily was sitting in a position similar to Dorea, clutching the hand of her amused boyfriend. Sirius and Remus appeared to be hexing the back of Peters robe, although Hermione refused to acknowledge Remus' presence in the room. Marlene, Alice and Felicity were sitting together; looking faintly bored, with Frank sitting bolt upright next to his fiancé, a look of mild shock on his face. Hermione began to scan for the threat when she noticed Alice had her hand on his leg and was smirking slightly. Dumbledore was still droning on about responsibility and honour and being a good member of the community. Hermione could see a couple of Slytherins smirking in disgust. After checking Minerva wasn't paying attention, Hermione sent a few face-freezing hexes their way. It was like they always said. You had to be careful or the wind will change and you'd get stuck that way.

Eventually Dumbledore drew to a close and Hermione sat up straight. The certificates were handed out, the school song sung and, to the tumultuous applause of the parents, it was over. Hermione couldn't decide if the applause was because their children had finished school or because the tedious ceremony was over.

She hurried from her seat and advanced into the throng of people. Eventually breaking out into the Entrance Hall she followed her nose until she found Dorea hugging Remus and Sirius. Judging by the slightly strangled looks on their faces, Dorea had studied at the Molly Weasley School of Bone Breaking Hugs. Hermione smiled and looked on from the crowd. Alice and Frank were being congratulated by Lady Longbottom. Severus was being introduced to the Greengrass family and looking very smart whilst doing it. Lily was with James. And James...James had cleared a space in the throng and was waving for silence. He pulled a box from his pocket, crouched down on one knee and smiled.

"Dear Lily Evans. Would you do the honour of marrying me?"

* * *

**A/N**

**I love proposals.**

**I'm sorry this has taken so long. I'm up at Scotnish right now so I have time to write. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Leave me reviews, questions, complaints...anything. I'm happy to answer.**

**Hood and Genius Out.**


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione felt her heart jump in her throat. It was about bloody time.

Lily's emerald eyes had gone wide and she stared at James in the tense silence of the entrance hall. Then, amazingly, she took her eyes off him and looked at Hermione under the watchful gaze of Remus. The question was obvious and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Lily's answer was lost in the roar of cheering from the assembled students and parents. James slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her as close as he could.

Hermione had to look away from them. Surely a kiss wasn't supposed to be so...heated. Sirius and Remus sent showers of sparks and confetti over the pair as a mildly embarrassed James and Lily finally surfaced for air. The couple were engulfed in hugs from the surrounding people and, unnoticed in the celebrations, Hermione slipped up the marble staircase to the Library.

* * *

Technically speaking, she needed to pack. However the books were done and Hermione had taken the..ahem..liberty of copying the more useful volumes in the Library. Her photographs were stored back in her beaded bag. With the exception of her furniture and of course, Crookshanks, Hermione really had little else to do.

_It'll be okay in the end. Even when our own heart is breaking it's nice to see someone else's happy endings._

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly and smiled.

I suppose so. At least this way I know Harry will be born.

_After what we saw in the cupboard at Christmas I don't consummation will be a problem._

Do we have to talk about that? They're my friends. That's just...wrong.

The wolf chuckled quietly and fell silent.

* * *

The move into Scotnish House was surprisingly easy. James and Lily shared a room, much to the consternation of Dorea. Severus took the darkest room in the house which he said he needed in order to "brood sullenly on the mystic dark arts of sorcery." Felicity said she would visit when she could, but her parents did not approve of the available arrangements. Marlene did not make good on her threat and shared another bedroom with Sirius. Hermione placed permanent silencing charms around that door. There were some things her werewolf hearing did not need to pick up on. Frank and Alice would be living with their parents until after the wedding. Hermione took a small room at the end of the hall and Remus took the one next to her. Moony told her that it was the only way he could survive, knowing she was just on the other side of the wall. Something about needing to protect his mate. Remus had just glared at her.

True to her word, Dorea had provided house elves to run the estate. They were a mated pair and, despite Hermione's misgivings, she was grateful for them. Feeding teenage boys wasn't something she had much experience of. She was just grateful none of them were Weasleys.

* * *

The next meeting of the Order of the Phoenix occurred on the 31st of July. Hermione tried hard not to think about the auspiciousness of the date and instead focused on getting all her people there on time.

"SIRIUS BLACK! IF WE ARE LATE I WILL HURT YOU." Surprisingly it wasn't Hermione doing the shouting. Marlene had happily assumed that role, with a little help from Lily. Sirius barrelled down the staircase and grinned, roguishly.

"Just get on your broom, Black." As one they mounted their varied broom collection and kicked off. They flew due west for almost an hour, Hermione desperately trying to hide how superior her broom was. Eventually they touched down on the roof of an abandoned medieval tower. They shrunk and stowed their brooms and gathered around the Portkey.

"Everyone touching it?" Hermione asked.

They nodded and she glanced at Harry's watch on her wrist.

"We got here just in time. Five, Four, Three, Two.."

_Urgh_ said Luna, as the magic reached out and seeming hooked itself onto Hermione's navel. There was a brief moment of blackness and then they tumbled to the ground in a graceless heap. They weren't at Potter Manor tonight. The Dumbledore Estate in Godric's Hollow was a sprawling Victorian house. Not as large as Potter Manor but none the less imposing. Hermione led the group to the front door and knocked on the door.

Minerva opened the door slightly and raised her wand. She felt the group at her shoulders tense slightly.

"Who was your best friend?" Minerva barked.

"Harry." Hermione grinned slightly. "Can we come in now?"

"How do I know that your lot is who they say they are?"

"Professor, you taught us for seven years!" James protested. Hermione shushed him.

"I would know. They all smell normal. Besides they've barely left my sight for the last month. I can vouch for them."

Minerva scowled.

"That's enough for me. But I warn you, Albus is on the warpath tonight."

Hermione shrugged. She couldn't care less what he did as long as it didn't interfere with her plans. She led her group into the hall, each of them keeping their cloaks wrapped around themselves. The meeting was to be held in the kitchen. As the seats were given to the older members, Hermione and her group lined the walls. She meet Moody's gaze and gave him a mock salute.

"You know Alastor Moody?" Sirius hissed.

"I know many people, Black."

Remus scowled. He'd avoided talking to her for weeks now. He'd come to terms with her presence. Despite her meddling in his personal life he could tell she was here to do some good. But here, at this meeting, surrounded by the powerful of the Light, the witch he'd left crying on top of the Astronomy Tower wasn't here. She was gone and in her place was the soldier. The witch who emerged when she fought. The witch who was an equal for the most vicious and effective Auror in a hundred years. The witch Remus would follow into battle without a moment's hesitation. There was no emotion in her eyes. Her hair was braided back tightly, her wand was in its holster and her eyes were never still. She gazed around the room taking in faces and nodding slightly to those she knew. Her eye lingered on a pair of red haired twins sitting in the corner, with perpetual smiles on their faces. Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, and for a second her hand moved to touch the watch at her wrist, twisting it slightly.

Remus waved at Frank and Alice, who were perched on the counter across the room.

"Are we all here?" Dumbledore asked from the head of the table.

There was a general agreement from the assembled members.

"Very well. I would like to introduce some new recruits." He gestured across the room at them. "Remus Lupin, Lily Evans soon-to-be Potter, James Potter, Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Frank and soon-to-be Alice Longbottom."

"Bit young, aren't they?" someone asked.

"Are we going to have to train them, Albus?" This came from Gideon Prewitt, who grinned happily at Lily.

"That will not be necessary."

Dumbledore scowled at Hermione.

"I hardly think you're qualified to judge that, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled coldly.

"And why not?"

"You are not battle trained. We cannot trust you to train these recruits."

Remus heard James and Sirius' teeth grind in anger.

Hermione snorted softly.

"It's not often I get the opportunity to tell you that you are wrong, so I shall savour this. Firstly, I have seen more combat than most occupants of this room. Minerva and Moody can vouch for that. Secondly, I am more qualified than most to teach these recruits. Lord Potter and Filius can vouch for that." Hermione smiled slightly. "And thirdly, there is very little more you yourself could teach these soldiers that they have not already mastered under my tutelage."

Utter silence spread across the kitchen.

"They are not soldiers, Miss Granger."

"This is a war, is it not? Albeit a secret war but a war none the less. They are soldiers, as I am. You will not survive this war without bloodshed. You can't include civilians in this. So they must be soldiers."

Moody broke into applause, the loud claps of his hands ringing out across the crowded kitchen.

"Well done, Miss Granger. I've been trying to tell 'im that for months."

Hermione inclined her head at Moody, but kept her gaze fixed on Dumbledore.

"Very well, Miss Granger."

"Lady."

"I beg your pardon?"

She raised her hand, the house ring glinting slightly in the dim light.

"Lady Granger."

"Very well. Are there any reports?"

* * *

The rest of the meeting passed in boring bureaucracy. From what Remus could tell Hermione and Moody seemed to be trying to stage a coup within the Order. Dumbledore was all for locking Death Eaters up in Azkaban.

"And just how do you intend we do that?" Moody bellowed. "You instruct your troops to use non-lethal spells. The Death Eaters just revive their men and keep fighting. Just because no one has been killed yet, doesn't mean they won't be."

"We must see justice be done. They deserve a trial and to be captured humanely."

Hermione had laughed.

"Oh, really? These people aren't human. They are cruel and callous and they will not hesitate to kill. You'd have thought that after Grindlewald you'd have learned that, at least."

"Grindlewald is in prison, which is where these Death Eaters belong as well."

"Oh, and how do you propose we get them there? The Ministry is corrupt with pureblood supremacists. How many captured Death Eaters actually got to a trial let alone spent time in Azkaban? If we don't take them down on the battle field then they don't stay down."

"That is what makes us different. If we go to those lengths then we are no better than the Death Eaters."

"If we don't go to those lengths then we end up dead."

The Order dispersed in an uneasy cloud of muttering, Moody and Hermione moved to a corner of the room to plot together.

Dumbledore gestured for the newest members to come and join him. He smiled happily, the almost permanent expression of worry easing slightly.

"I does me good to see you all alive and doing so well. Congratulations on your job placements."

"Thank you, sir," James murmured.

"I must confess that I am slightly worried about you though. Your father told me you had all moved out of the Manor. Where are you staying exactly? Surely one of the Order safe houses would be better for you." He gestured to Lily. "And, of course, Miss Evans."

James frowned slightly and wrapped an arm around his fiancé's waist, tugging her closer, his stance screaming protectiveness.

"Thank you for your concern, Professor. But I am safe enough. As is Lily."

The others nodded gently. Those bright blue eyes never lost their twinkle, although they did harden slightly.

"Are you staying with, Madam Granger?"

"I don't see how that is relevant, sir."

"I will leave this be for the time being but I am afraid the time will come when I must insist you move into an Order safe house."

"Am I interrupting?" They swivelled and faced Hermione. She may have been smaller than Dumbledore, but the glare she fixed on him made Moony swell with pride.

_She's an Alpha, alright._

Remus just rolled his eyes. He'd given up on trying to revert the damage she'd done to his wolf long ago.

"Of course not." Dumbledore stretched out a hand. "May I examine your house ring, my dear?"

"No. You may not." Hermione turned her back on the greatest wizard for a century and smiled. "You lot coming?"

They nodded and followed her.

"I'll see you on Tuesday?" Moody called.  
"Sure."

As they left Remus could here Dumbledore asking Moody what was happening on Tuesday.

"Piss off, Albus."

* * *

"Where does Dumbledore get off on telling us not to trust you?" Sirius spat, slamming his glass down on the wooden table.

Hermione chuckled darkly and downed her shot of firewhiskey.

"I don't blame him. I wouldn't trust me."

They sat alone in the gloom of the kitchen, drowning their frustrations in alcohol. It was late and everyone else had long since retired to bed.

"You what?"

"I wouldn't trust me. I have no history, no references. He's never heard of me before I popped into being a year ago. Albus Dumbledore is a very clever man. He would be an idiot to trust me."

"You sound like your defending him."

"In a way I guess I am. The thing you have to remember is that Dumbledore is trying to do what's best. He made...mistakes in his youth, which I believe he may be trying to atone for. However Dumbledore is a great believer in the "Greater Good", an idea which is not great on an individual basis." Hermione glared balefully at the whiskey bottle and fiddled with the label slightly. "If he is allowed to run unchecked he will get you all killed. Playing defender is all very well, but it will not win this war."

She took a deep drink, shuddering slightly as the alcohol burned her throat.

"Albus Dumbledore is a good man."

* * *

All too soon August ran up like a demented golden retriever and with it arrived the wedding.

The Longbottom wedding was an elaborate affair. Alice looked beautiful and Frank looked like someone had just handed him the keys to paradise, which, considering Alice was still a virgin, was probably quite an apt expression. However, dressed in her nightmarish bridesmaid's gown, which she had been banned from wearing a wand holster with, Hermione was nervous. She couldn't help but think about the last time she'd been at a magical wedding. She could still see the joy of Bill's face replaced by horror as he'd grabbed his new wife and Apparated away from the fighting. That had been mere seconds before Hermione had grabbed both her boys and twisted on the spot. Maybe it was just nerves, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Death Eaters would be mad to try anything tonight. Almost the entire Order was in attendance. Hermione chuckled slightly, spotting the Longbottom matriarch dancing elegantly with Dumbledore. She'd like to see the Death Eater brave enough to take on Augusta Longbottom, let alone ruin her son's wedding.

A small figure crashed into Hermione's knees. He had messy red hair and his robes had the slightly crumpled look that the clothes of all small boys inevitably acquire. He blinked up at her and grinned, shoving his fringe out of the way.

"Hello, pup." Hermione greeted, mentally rolling her eyes.

_We get more wolf__-__like __every day__. _Luna mused.

Funny that.

"'ello." He beamed, his blue eyes crinkling slightly.

"What's your name then?"

"William Weasley, ma'am." Hermione felt her heart jump slightly. "What's your name?"  
It made sense for him to be here. Alice and Molly were cousins after all, albeit distant. This was not a bad omen. Hermione crouched down so she was on level with him and smiled.

"Hermione. You have very nice manners, William."

"My mum said it's important to be polite."

"Well, she was definitely right."

_We __need to get him out of here._

"Shall we go and find her?" Hermione asked.

The tiny Bill Weasley put his thumb in his mouth and nodded.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Another nod. Hermione held out her arms and lifted him carefully, thanking Merlin for her were-wolf strength. Weasleys were not light creatures. Walking as swiftly as she could with Bill balanced on her hip, Hermione searched the crowd for Molly.

"Where did you see your mum last?"

"Over by the window but that was ages and ages ago."

Hermione smiled and, keeping in mind that "ages" to a three year old could be as little as five minutes, made her way to the windows on the side of the ballroom.

* * *

It was Bill who spotted his family first, pointing across the room with one chubby finger. Molly greeted Hermione with a tiny Charlie perched on her hip, his shock of ginger hair a mere puff.

"Oh, thank you." Molly sighed and held her arm out for Bill who happily transferred carriers. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Oh, I'm Hermione. I know Fabian and Gideon." Hermione glanced around her with increasing worry. "Listen, Molly. I really think you should go home now. I have a feeling..." Hermione trailed off vaguely and wished she actually had some form reason to worry another than "The last wedding I went to was your son's. Yes the one in your arms. We got attacked by some Death Eaters. I really think you should leave."  
Yeah, 'cos that would work.

Molly glanced around for herself and breathed in deeply, tightening her hold on her children. Being a mother came naturally to Molly and, as such, she had an excellent sense for danger.

"I think you may be right. Excuse me, I need to find my husband."

And with the slightly screeching cry of "Arthur" she was gone.

Hermione drew her wand out from her silly handbag. Alice and Frank were still dancing; James and Lily were off doing what they did best. Sirius was probably drunk. So why was she feeling so...nervous?

A snatch of blond out of the corner of one eye caused Hermione to turn. Years of having to keep tabs on Draco had given her a certain sense to Malfoys. And over there was Lucius Malfoy, long hair swinging as he pushed his way to the centre of the room. He had not been invited. Neither had Dolohov, who was pushing his way to stand next to Malfoy. Hermione tightened her grip on her wand and made her way towards them. Two Death Eaters at a Light wedding?

_Keep your wits about you._

Hermione felt Luna pushing her way further forward in her mind. Her vision sharpened and her muscles tensed slightly.

And then the lights went out.

Instant panic.

The already slightly drunk guests screamed, bumbling here and there in the faint grey light provided by the dark windows. She was shoved to the side by a panicking guest. Hermione heard the faint cracks of Apparition as those with their wits about them left quickly.

By this point several had light their wands, and Hermione began to see the truth, with a sense of grim admiration.

The guests weren't Apparating out.

The Death Eaters were Apparating in.

For a moment there was utter silence as the dark robed figures watched the frozen guests. Then a child somewhere in the crowd screamed and chaos ensued. Families Disapparated left and right. Hermione spotted Arthur grabbing Bill from Molly and vanishing from sight.

"Defend yourselves!" Dumbledore bellowed, his wand already sweeping in a wide arc.

Hermione vaguely heard Augusta screeching in rage as a priceless crystal chandelier crashed to the floor, shattering into a million infinitesimal pieces. A passing splinter sliced into Hermione's arm, but she barely noticed. Around her the Order members were valiently trying to cover the disapparating families. It was urban warfare at it's messiest.

Ducking under a stray _Stupify_, she stopped thinking and started fighting.

* * *

They were winning.

Slowly.

The Order could have simply apparated away, but Dumbledore was unwilling to lose Longbottom Estate. Besides Augusta was one of the few people who scared the old headmaster. They had been lucky so far. No major casualties, although several severe gashes and broken bones. Poppy was apparating these people away as fast as she could and casting quick-fix healing spells to help those who were still fighting.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder what Voldemort's angle was with this attack. With the exception of Lucius and a few others, the majority of Death Eaters were pathetic duellers. The large number of stunned or bound Death Eater attested to that. Hermione actually managed to fell several with a tripping jinx.

The Order was out numbered though. Due to Dumbledore's blanket ban on lethal and dangerous hexes, many Death Eaters were simply revived by their comrades and continued the fight. The Death Eaters had no such qualms however and Hermione had narrowly avoided several vicious jinxes. She'd ended up next to Moody, each effortless the compensating for the other. Most were in pairs. It was easier to survive when you had someone watching your back. James and Sirius were used to fighting side by side, Marlene and Lily were being reluctantly vicious and, surprisingly, Severus and Remus were battling against a large knot of opponents.

A large marble pillar exploded and Hermione blinked back memories of a red-haired twin vanishing under rubble. She screamed in rage, the past over taking her as she stepped forward from Moody protective circle and began to fire hexes a fast as gunfire at the black robed figures. She stopped counting how many fell in front of her, instead focusing on blocking out the images of her friends. Harry...Ron...Fred...Tonks...Remus.

Lucius called for a retreat. No one could really blame him. The Death Eater began to fire hexes blindly as they disapparated, sometimes dragging fallen comrades with them. Malfoy fired one last cutting hex, which Remus blocked with a sweep of his wand. The effort required though, forced him back a step. Right into the path of Amycus Carrow's spell.

Hermione only saw this out of the corner of her eye as she stunned another nameless Death Eater. It was Luna's screaming inside her head which prompted her to throw herself violently to the side and knock Remus to the ground. Throwing herself straight into the path of the jinx.

There was the scent of burnt flesh.

Agonizing pain.

And then blackness.

* * *

Remus blinked in amazement. The last conscious Death Eater vanished and he rolled over to see what it was that had knocked him to the floor. What he had suspected was a large piece of masonry was in fact a witch.

The curly brown hair fanned out around the now entirely inappropriate bridesmaid's dress, a small pool of blood forming a twisted halo.

As Remus lost consciousness to the wolf he could hear the howling.

Moony was howling a lament.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm back. (ducks large brick thrown at head) **

**I'm really sorry. Honest. I am. But my main inspiration went to Australia for three weeks. He's back now. In a completely unrelated incident, Genius went to Australia for three weeks. He's back too. :)**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and followers, who prompted me to get back to this. I will have another chapter up shortly.**

**Once Again,**

**Hood and Genius Out**

**P.S Do I need to write a disclaimer for this?  
P.P.S Do you want short chapters often? Or long chapter sporadically? Please let me know. It's up to you guys.**


	24. Chapter 24

There was constant movement. The Order began to gather up Death Eaters and strip them of their wands and masks. Dumbledore was busy barking out orders, firing up temporary wards and creating emergency portkeys to the Ministry's holding cells.

Moody sprang forward and crouched by Hermione's, quickly joined by James and the others. Moony crouched over his mate, unwilling to let the strange wizard nearer. Inside he was in agony.

He'd failed.

He hadn't kept her safe.

"Let me work, boy!" Moody shoved the werewolf back, causing a growl to erupt from his chest. Sirius and James grabbed his shoulders and, unwillingly, Moony watched as the gruff wizard began to enchant, waving his wand above Hermione in urgent little motions. Moony could smell the blood beginning to clear, but the strange scent of burning flesh remained.

"Remus," he asked his voice low. "Is she a were?"

Moony nodded, barely even reacting to the false name. All he could focus on was repressing the urge to gather her up in his arms and away from the wizard.

"There." Moody sat back on his haunches and looked into those ambers eyes, his remaining eye widening in recognition. "Pick her up wolf. We need to get her out of here."

Effortlessly he scooped his mate into his arms. In the very back of his mind he could feel Remus bursting to get out. Moony kept him repressed.

He didn't deserve his mate.

He should have kept her safe.

They should have kept her safe.

"Albus!"

The older man turned and watched the bloody form of Hermione with a curious expression of bemusement, as though she was some wondrous experiment who had done something interesting.

James wondered if he was in shock.

"Yes, Alastor?"

"Is Poppy still at the safe house?"

"Yes. But Miss Granger can go to St Mungo's, surely."

Even from several metres away, James saw Remus' already amber eyes flare. A loud growl filled the room and Dumbledore looked at Remus in surprise.

"They won't see her. I've patched her up for now, but that curse is still active and eating away at her organs." Moody's wand shot sparks and a nearby lamp exploded. "I swear to Merlin, if you don't give me a Portkey to Hogwarts right now, I will let this werewolf loose on you. If you won't trust her at the safe house, at least trust her at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore frowned but reached down and picked up a lump of plaster, enchanting it with a muttered "_Portus."_

Moody grabbed it, his manic glare never leaving Albus' face. Holding it so both Moony and Hermione were touching it, he waited for the spell to take effect.

"Mark my words, human." Moony growled, his head bent over the girl, "If my mate dies, I'll come for your head."

And they vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius barked.

"Moony."

But before Lily could get any further Dumbledore spoke, watching the deserted ballroom as he did so.

"Any other casualties?" He asked.

"No." Professor McGonagall strode forward, glaring furiously. "We were lucky. It would have been Remus' death had Hermione not stepped in though. What I would like to ask is what the hell that was?"

Several people gasped. Nearly everyone present had been taught or had grown up with Minerva McGonagall. Never had they heard her come close to swearing.

"You didn't show an ounce of compassion or caring towards that girl. A girl who just saved the life of one of your ex-students. So why didn't you try to help her?"

Dumbledore frowned, very aware of the gathered group of people.

"You saw how she was fighting. The spells she was using were a step away from Unforgivable. I dread to think what she's taught those children." Minerva growled.

"She was defending herself, Albus." she screeched. "So what if she decided to do it slightly more pro-actively than everyone else? We need to change tactics."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I think the conversation would be best saved for some where safe. Come, everyone. We should regroup at the safe house. Longbottom House will manage one night alone." He turned to the loose knot of people, gathered by the fireplace. "I am afraid I must insist at this point that you move your lodgings. If Longbottom House can be breached then I highly doubt where ever you are is safe."

"You haven't found us." Sirius spat. "If the almighty Dumbledore can't find us I doubt You-Know-Who can. And don't deny it, mate. We felt it every time your location spells bounced off the wards."

"Mr Black," Dumbledore's voice was low and serious. "I must ask you to speak to me with more respect. Now FOLLOW ME!" he bellowed.

They didn't move.

"What about Hermione?" Severus asked.

"I'm sure Miss Granger will be fine. I doubt the curse was that severe."

"You know what that curse was, Professor." Severus' dark eyes were fixed on the bright blue ones. "Perhaps you should tell everyone here exactly how fine she will be."

For a second Lily saw the side of her friend that could have become a Death Eater. The side that was cruel and harsh and completely unforgiving.

Dumbledore seemed to deflate slightly.

"Very well. Miss...Lady Granger was hit with particularly vicious burning hex, keyed to human flesh. Had it continued on its original trajectory it would have burned straight through Mr Lupin's heart. However Miss Granger may survive. It will depend on how many of her internal organs are affected by the curse."

There was utter silence. Then a roar of utter fury, as James Potter launched himself at the aged wizard. Lily and Sirius caught him, only just managing to hold him back.

"YOU UTTER BASTARD!" he snarled. "How can you stand there and just be so...apathetic? She's our friend. She's a good witch."

"I know your upset, James. But I think this discussion would be better served in a secure location." Dumbledore repeated and the remaining Order members disapparated.

"If you think we are going with you, you have another thought coming, Dumbledore." Sirius, usually the more explosive of the Marauders, was trembling in his anger.

"Will you lower the wards to let us apparate into Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore shook his head, the picture of regret.

"It would leave the school open to attack."

"Very well, then." Severus smirked. "We'll walk from the village." And with a CRACK he was gone.

One by one they disapparated, leaving Dumbledore in the empty and ruined hall. One of them waited until last to leave.

"You'd better hope Hermione survives. Because if she doesn't..." The emerald gaze of Lily Evans seared Dumbledore with its intensity. "If Remus doesn't kill you... I will."

* * *

**A/N**

**Look. Two chapters. Forgiven yet?**

**Hood and Genius Out**


	25. Chapter 25

Remus came back to his body, slowly. It was like surfacing in a pool, only fully regaining consciousness when his head broke the water.

He blinked.

The stone floors and white curtains of the Hospital Wing were the same as always. He was sitting on the end of a bed, facing the privacy curtains Madam Pomfrey sometimes erected. He got to his feet and pushed them aside and stepping through.

The sight made him lose his breath.

Her hair was fanned out around her head, brown curls tangled and matted. Her eyes were ominously closed, skin so pale it looked like marble. The sheet rose gently and slowly as the respiratory spell did its work, filling her lungs with air, casting it's signature gold glow around her. If not for that spell, he would have thought her dead. A sliver of white peeked out from under the blankets and he pushed them down slightly.

Her entire chest was wrapped in bandages, from her breasts to her hips. Whatever injury she had, it had stained the linen. They were bloody in places, forming a hard matted maroon layer across her stomach. She was still bleeding.

Remus sank into the chair.

_She did it for us._

What?

Moony voice was hollow-sounding inside his head. Never had the wolf sounded so dejected.

_She took the curse for us. The witch healer said that the curse was headed straight for our heart. We wouldn't have survived._

Remus shuddered slightly. Rarely had mortality seemed so frail.

But we're okay now.

_We are yes._

His eyes were once again drawn to the unconscious witch on the bed.

And her?

There was a snarl of frustration and fury.

_She took the curse. It hit her flank. They don't know whether she'll survive. She was protecting us._

But why? We hated her. She lied to us.

Remus couldn't even wrap his mind around why the witch he'd hurt so badly would take a curse for him.

_Because that's what mates do. She loved us. I loved her. IT WAS YOUR FAULT!_

But...she lied to us. She's from the future. "SHE BETRAYED HER MATE!" Remus was shouting now but he didn't care.

The wolf made a sound which was a cross between a laugh and a sob.

_She would never. She was loyal. YOU weren't!_

"Tell me!" Remus begged.

And Moony did.

* * *

Alastor Moody sat at the table of the Order's safe house. His hip flask sat in front of his and he would sip at it occasionally, both eyes focused on the scarred wood. The electric blue eye whizzed around in it's socket as the door opened.

"Albus."

Dumbledore sat down heavily at the table.

"You had to know this was coming, Albus. We weren't going to be lucky for long. Casualties happen."

Dumbledore nodded silently. He looked ancient, the toll of two wars weighing heavily on him.

"Can I ask you something Alastor?"

Moody grunted.

"Can I trust Miss Granger? You saw how she was fighting. She was by-the-book until she went berserk." Dumbledore tugged on his beard. "How can I trust someone who fights so viciously? She was merciless."

"I don't believe that was in her control. I've seen that happen before. Seasoned Aurors who've been through a lot. Something sets the memory off and they just lose it. Something happened in that fight which triggered her fight or flight response."

"I suppose I can ask her about it when she recovers. Minerva's right, I should be grateful to her."

"For once I don't think you will get the chance to fix this."

Those broken blue eyes stared at the grizzly Auror.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you need to talk to Poppy."

* * *

The Hospital Wing was deserted by the time Lily and the others had walked up from the village. They crowded around the bed, staring in shock and pain. The blanket had been tugged up across her body, so only her shoulders and arms were visible. If not for her pale skin and the lines of pain around her mouth, she could have been sleeping.

"What happened with Remus? I've never seen him like that." James asked, avoiding the inevitable question.

"That wasn't Remus. That was Moony, the wolf." Lily stroked the hair back from Hermione's cheek, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Think of them as two separate entities. Hermione's wolf is called Luna. Moony takes over when things concern his mate. I'm surprised he's not here now."

Lily slumped slightly and fell silent.

"I never thought she could get hurt," Marlene murmured. The statement jerked Lily out from her shock and she began flicking diagnostic spells over the sleeping figure. She hadn't been in Healer training very long, but she knew the basics. Her frown grew more pronounced and with a final sweep her wand came to rest by her side.

"How is she?" Sirius whispered, his hand almost crushing Marlene's. To her credit she just smiled wanly and squeezed back.

Lily sighed and leant back against her fiancé.

"The curse hit several major organs, although Pomfrey has managed to stop its course. Her stomach has been badly burned. Respiratory system survived mostly unscathed although there is some damage which is affecting her breathing. Heart and brain are fine. All these wounds are still open under the bandages."

"So, she'll be okay?" Sirius asked his voice hopeful.

"Let her finish, Black." Severus replied, gesturing for Lily to continue.

"However, there are several pressing issues. The curse seems to have reactivated an old injury from another curse. The wound was completely inactive, but is now bleeding internally across her chest. One kidney has failed completely; there is significant damage to her small intestine and to her liver. She has lost a lot of blood and Pomfrey has her on Blood Replenishing potions, which will help slightly. There is significant damage done to her uterus and she may never have children, due to the scaring." Lily rubbed her forehead and scrubbed at her eyes, which were watering. "She is alive and reasonably stable for two reasons. Firstly, she's a were-wolf and her recovery time is significantly faster than ours. However, secondly, her body is draining her magical core in search of energy. Wizards fuel their bodies mostly on food. However when a wizard has exhausted their supply of energy their body begins to drain their core. Hermione is extremely powerful but she will not be able to support herself indefinitely. Unless she gets significantly better very quickly, she will drain herself and die. As it is her magic may never be the same."

"So how long has she got in this state?"

Lily stopped trying to block the tears and let them run free down her cheeks.

"If this were a normal case I'd estimate about three weeks."

There was silence, broken only by Lily's quiet sobbing.

"Normally?" Marlene asked.

Lily sucked in a breath and composed herself.

"The full moon is this weekend. The energy it'll take to transform will kill her and there is no way to stop the change. She has days at best."

* * *

They had dispersed after that. Lily and Severus had run off home to try and find a solution in Hermione's Library. If anything would have an answer that would and Lily and Severus were the best suited to research. Marlene had gone to notify the Order and find Frank and Alice. They'd want to know and Marlene was closest to Alice. James couldn't even grasp how devastated she would be. Just hours ago Hermione had been a bridesmaid at their wedding. Now she was in a hospital bed, running on magic and dying. How could one life change so much so fast?

Sirius had left to find Remus. James flinched as he remembered the argument.

"_What do you mean days? Isn't there anything you can do?" he'd bellowed. Lily flinched back and James wrapped his arms around her._

"_Siri, I only know the diagnostic spells. There is NOTHING I can do to fix this." James' heart had broken slightly at the despair in her voice._

"_There has to be something! A spell, a potion. For Godric's sake, we're wizards. There has to be something. A book...anything."_

"_Back off, Padfoot," Severus murmured, not taking his eyes from the unconscious witch._

"_Madam Pomfrey has done everything she can. It's a matter of time." Lily frowned slightly, pulling away from James' chest. "Did you say book?"_

"_What of it?"  
_

_"Hermione has a massive Library. It's huge. If there is anything which can help us it's that. Severus...?"_

_The dark haired wizard nodded and left the bedside to stride to the door._

"_Of course, Lily."_

"_I just hope I'm right."_

_And they had left._

"_I'd better go too. Someone needs to tell Alice." Marlene sighed and wiped the tears from her face. "And on her wedding day too." With a kiss on Sirius' cheek that he didn't respond to, she too was gone._

_James sank into the chair by the bed, linking his hand with Hermione's._

"_Where is he?" Sirius snarled._

"_Remus? Merlin knows."_

"_He should be here. Maybe being with her mate will help her."  
_

_"Sirius…" James started_

"_NO!" Sirius whirled on his friend, his colour high and his hair wild. "Don't you dare tell me to give up. You and Remus are brothers to me. She is like my sister. I cannot lose her. I've lost too much already."_

"_Sirius, I'm sorry but..."  
_

_"NO!" He backed away from the bedside. "She is my family. You've seen that ring on her hand. You recognise your crest as well as mine. I CANNOT lose the last piece of family who will willingly claim me. I just can't, James." Sirius turned and made for the door. "I'm going to find Remus. The bastard should be here."_

_The black dog left the Hospital Wing to go wolf hunting._

James tightened his hold on her hand. There was no way he was leaving. Because Sirius was right. She was like a sister to them. He'd always wanted a sister to take care of. Not that she'd let him, but still. He'd try. Besides someone needed to be here when she woke up.

None of them would let her out of their sight after this. Because she would get better. That wasn't optional. She'd get better. They'd defeat Voldemort and everyone would settle down. She and Remus would get back together. He'd walk her down the aisle at her wedding and she'd be Lily's maid of honour. They'd send their kids to Hogwarts and everything would be fine.

James laughed slightly.

"Here I am, Hermione, planning out your future. I forget sometimes that you probably went to school with my children. Will you be able to meet yourself?" He snorted slightly. "Imagine if you met any boy you went out with in school. You'd be years older than them. Did you even date at school?" He laid his head down on the covers and smiled. "You're going to get better. Sirius is never wrong. Because Blacks, like Potters, are damn stubborn. And you're a bit of both. So you'll be fine."

He choked slightly on a sob.

"Please, Hermione. I'm begging you. Be all right."

* * *

**A/N **

**Any thoughts?**

**Love the reviews. Keep 'em coming please.**

**Genius was amazed that some of you mentioned him in the reviews. I told him he was important. Did he listen to me? Nooooo.**

**Hood and Genius Out.**

**P.S Love to Meguxa, StarGirlPotter This chapter was prompted by you two**


	26. Chapter 26

Lily was frantic. She and Severus were searching everything they could think of. From botany to medical charms, they had searched for anything that might help them. The curse itself wasn't a problem. Madam Pomfrey could heal that, given enough time. The problem was stopping the transformation. The full moon was mere hours away and still they were no closer to finding a solution. Lily sighed heavily and closed "Magical Beasts and where to find them". She added it to the pile and reached blindly for the next volume. She didn't even look at the title just flicked through to the contents page, sliding her finger down the page until she came to the relevant chapter: _The Transformation_

_The transformation from man to wolf is not one I can sum up in twenty words. The pain is unimaginable. But perhaps you can try. Imagine every bone in your body shattering instantaneously and reforming, piercing skin and sinew. Muscle tearing itself from ligaments to reform in shapes the human body was never meant to form. White needles of pain going through every pore as hair sprouts several inches long from every scrap of skin. A werewolf goes through this process every month and then again in reverse as the moon sets. There are, of course, exceptions. Pregnant females do not undergo the change. The strain and energy would kill the foetus before it was even a month old. The second instance is when a wolf is subjected to an Order from their Alpha. This can be used by an Alpha to cause the change when the full moon hasn't risen, but can be used in reverse. Whilst effective, it has its limitations. The wolf in question must trust their Alpha enough to submit to them, no matter how small the time frame. The strain on the Alpha is large though and it is only possible for them to sustain one wolf at a time. For more information regarding Alpha's please see the chapter entitled Pack Structure_

Lily stared at the book and then reread the paragraph. Turning back to the contents page she flicked quickly through until she found the relevant section. Sucking in a breath to ward off exhaustion she began to read.

"Severus?"

The dark haired wizard glanced up, his skin a sickly shade of white.

"I've found it."

* * *

They raced back to Hogwarts. Apparating in their state was dangerous, so they were forced to ride the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade. The walk to the castle had never seemed so long.

James was still sitting by Hermione's bedside, looking as old as Lily had ever seen him.

"We found something that might work." James jumped and spun round, dropping his hold on Hermione's hand.

"What do you need?" he asked without preamble.

Lily shook slightly and collapsed onto a bed, gesturing for Severus to continue.

"Lily found something in a book. There are only two ways to prevent the change. Pregnancy," Severus spared a glance for Hermione's exhausted and lifeless body, "which, at this point, is not really an option, and a direct Order."

James scowled as he always did when he didn't quite get something.

"So, she needs to be told not to change?"

"No. Not exactly. She needs her Alpha. In a wolf pack there is a dominant pair, called Alphas. They give direct orders which the wolf is compelled to obey. If her Alpha tells the wolf to sleep, she won't go through the transformation."

"So we find her Alpha. But she's from the fu…" James glanced around warily. "She's not from around here. How are we supposed to know who it is?"

"We thought about that, but the book had the answer." Lily scrubbed a lank lock of red hair out of her eyes. "Hermione is an Alpha female. She couldn't be anything but. However Alpha's are always mated pairs. So if Hermione is an Alpha then her mate must be one too."

"So we're not looking for some random werewolf…"

"We're looking for Remus," James finished.

"Exactly."

"That should be easy enough. Does she have to be conscious for this Order to work?"

They nodded.

"She hasn't stirred once since I got here." James murmured.

"That's okay." Lily grinned and it lit up her entire face. "Madam Pomfrey can wake her up no problem. Not for very long though. Is she here?"

James gestured wordlessly at the office and Lily strode off, her tattered maid of honour dress trailing behind her.

Severus pinned him with those glittering black eyes of his.

"So where is Lupin? This won't work without him."

"Oh. With Sirius I imagine."

"His mate is dying…"James flinched. "- Man up, Potter - and he is out gallivanting with Black?" Severus sneered in disgust.

"He's not out gallivanting."

"Oh really? Then what the hell is Black doing with him?"

James made a show of checking his watch.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Sirius is probably still beating the shit out of him."

"Oh. Well that's okay then."

"Mmmm."

* * *

Two hours later the bleeding and bedraggled form of Remus Lupin was dragged up the steps of Hogwarts Castle. Sirius dropped him heavily into the chair beside Hermione's bed and strode off to talk to James.

"Hey, Hermione," Remus whispered. It wasn't through choice. Sirius had a mean choke hold. "I think I need to tell you something. I have been an unimaginable arse. There are not words to describe how awfully I treated you and I am truly sorry. I don't deserve you. You are wonderful and glorious and I am a poor werewolf who was too stupid to recognise what was in front of his own nose. So I'm leaving. When you're better and I know you're okay, Dumbledore has a job for me. So, yeah…" He scratched the back of his head, his hair slightly matted. "Padfoot has some daft theory about my presence being able to help you heal faster. I know you. You'll heal fine on your own."

"You didn't tell him did you?" James' voice sounded from behind him and he turned to see him standing with Sirius mere feet away.

"Tell me what?"

Sirius scowled.

"No. I wanted him to be here to have the full dramatic effect. You tell him. I'm gonna see if Poppy needs some help."

James sighed and rubbed his temples.

"We need your help. Hermione will not make it through the change tonight. It will kill her. Poppy can save her she just needs time." James growled the last word slightly and fixed Remus with his hazel eyes. "Believe me, mate, we are furious with you right now but you're our only hope."

"Dying?" His eyesight blurred and Remus swayed in his seat. James reached forward and slapped him, hard.

"Focus."

"What do you need me to do?"

"You are an Alpha…yes?"

"Not through choice but yes."

"We need to you to Order her not to change."

If it was possible Remus went even paler.

"Not that. Do you know what you're asking?"

"No and quite frankly I don't care."

"She will be bound to my pack for the rest of her life. I couldn't do that to her. It's bad enough that I turned her. I cannot force her into this."

"Oh, for fucks sake, Lupin."

James turned and gave his fiancé and appraising glance.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, darling."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Lily leaned up and kissed James' cheek, before turning back to glare at Remus. "Do you know what her surname is, Remus?" She hissed.

"Granger."

Lily scoffed. "Fool. Lupin. Hermione Lupin. In effect, she's married to you. She's already bound to you. What was it Luna said?" Lily narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. "Even though the bond isn't complete, it's eternal. She's yours and you're hers. So you are doing this!"

Remus slumped slightly staring at his mate.

"I don't even know how to do what you're asking."

"I'm sure Moony does," Lily murmured matter-of-factly.

Do you?

_Yes. And she's right. We're doing this._

Ok.

"Okay." He repeated with more conviction.

Lily nodded in satisfaction.

"Now a simple _Envenerate_ won't be enough to rouse her, so this potion," she shook the vial she'd extracted from her apron, "will do the rest. Poppy keeps a stock of it because of the large number of unconscious Quidditch players in this bloody castle." James ruffled his hair slightly and blushed. Pomfrey herself bustled up to them and flexed her hands slightly.

"Ready?" Lily nodded and uncorked the potion. Poppy tilted Hermione's throat back slightly and opened her mouth. The witch didn't even twitch. Lily poured the potion slowly into Hermione's mouth and Poppy massaged her throat to get her to swallow. They waited for a moment before casting the spell and stood back.

Ready? Remus asked the wolf.

_For her? Always._

Remus sighed and did the mental equivalent of stepping back, just as Hermione moaned and opened her eyes.

Moony seized her hand and moved closer, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Hello, mate."

With what seemed like a Herculean effort, Hermione turned her head enough to focus on his eyes, squinting slightly in the bright light.

"Remus?" Her voice sounded like crushed glass. She seemed so exhausted.

Moony nodded happily.

"It's us. We're here for you. We're going to make you better, okay?"

"Okay." The whisper was faint and cut the wolf to his human heart. His strong female shouldn't be like this.

"I need you to submit. Can you do that for me?"

"Why?" Even fainter this time.

"I can help get you better, but you need to trust us. Do you trust us?"

"Yes." She breathed closing her eyes.

"Good." Moony voice broke and he sobbed slightly. "So will you submit to me?"

Hermione didn't respond verbally. But slowly, so incredibly slowly, she tilted her head to the side, showing him her neck.

Moony breathed a sigh of relief and smiled through his tears.

"Thank you." And he bent over her bed, burying his head in her neck and whispering into her ear. Hermione went rigid for a second, before her body relaxed completely. Moony leaned back and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We love you, mate."

He collapsed into the chair and closed his eyes.

James tried hard not to stare at the faint bite mark on Hermione's neck. Pomfrey was a flurry of motion, flicking diagnostic spells over Hermione as fast as possible.

"Well?" he asked when she finished.

"Well, I've never seen anything like this. She's in a coma as far as I can tell. Her brain is completely quiet and her body had shut down all systems which weren't necessary for life support. She's running on minimum."

"So it worked?"

"As far as I can tell."

James snagged Lily and cuddled her close, revelling in the comfort she brought him.

"But there is something else." He raised his head and scowled. "Her body isn't drawing energy from her magical core anymore. It's draining an outside source."

James turned and stared at Remus. As though he felt his gaze those amber eyes snapped open and glared at James.

"You don't think I would do anything I can to help her? I told her to take what she needed until she got better. It's easier to fuel me than her."

Stunned James turned back to the startled medi-witch.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait."

* * *

**A/N**

**This chapter is for Slytherin-of-course-15 (get better soon), StarGirlPotter (Don't cry it'll be okay) and Melissa Elizabeth Granger (We'll see)**

**Love to all our reviewers. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Thanks to Genius who worked overtime to get this out tonight. (love you)**

**Once Again,**

**Hood and Genius Out**


End file.
